Pesadilla eterna
by ANGIE2000
Summary: La vida de Edward es un verdadero infierno, siendo usado como un juguete no encuentra descanso ni en la misma muerte,pero Roy quién es el culpable de su situación ha conseguido rescatarlo sin imaginar que tan profundo es el daño dentro del rubio.AU.Ed/Roy
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1.- RESCATE**

El chico enfocaba la mirada en la nada, sus orbes doradas no parecían estar centradas en nada mas que en la pequeña luz que la pequeña vela que lo acompañaba le brindaba, una lagrima escurrió por sus mejillas magulladas…no podía soportar mas aquello pero tampoco tenía manera de terminar con su existencia, así que ¿Qué les quedaba?, mas que llorar y esperar que finalmente la mente viniera a reclamarlo pero cuánto tiempo habría que esperar para que esta hiciera su tan anhelada visita.

**XXXXXXXX**

El hombre miraba la pantalla con mirada cansada, la foto de aquel niño sonriente de 8 años abrazando a su hermano mayor le destrozaba el corazón, no es que el niño tuviera una mirada o un aspecto dulce que derritiera el corazón de alguien sino la triste historia que cargaba y de la que el mismo era el directamente culpable, todo por no haberlos atrapado y…bueno, no habría mucho mas que hacer o mejor dicho no había nada que hacer…Estaba a punto de terminar con todo aquello de una buena vez y al fin su conciencia podría descansar en paz cuándo lo hubiesen encontrado; todo se hallaba listo para actuar, la operación estaba montada y no había nada mas que hacer…

-Señor- Le dijo una rubia mujer que sostenía una carpeta- El operativo se encuentra montado, actuaremos de acuerdo al plan.- El hombre se limito a asentirle con la cabeza con gesto aprehensivo, ahora no podría cometer errores como hacía 8 años.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Ed se sentía terrible aquel día, pareciere que la cabeza le fuese a explotar y las heridas de la noche anterior habían sido terribles, apenas y soportaba el dolor...la vela que lo iluminaba pronto se apagaría así que mas valdría aprovecharla antes de que su llama se extinguiera. El lugar donde se hallaba no era exactamente agradable, era un especie de sótano sin mas lujos que un inodoro en una esquina, el se hallaba acostado sobre el helado piso al que hace mucho se había acostumbrado a su dureza pero aún así le dolía la espalada al estar recostado, quizás a la brutalidad con que había sido golpeado la noche anterior, por que no podía simplemente obedecer y mantener su gran boca cerrada, claro que no a la fuerza tenía que hablar y mostrar aquella mirada retadora que dirigía con demasiada frecuencia y que no le provocaba mas que dolor…

Entre quejidos y mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar logro sentarse recargándose sobre la pared que al igual que el suelo estaba frió, recordó cuándo de niño gritaba y lloraba de dolor solo para recibir como respuesta de aquellos sujetos mas que golpes hasta que terminaba tan lastimado que se quedaba sin mas fuerzas para quejarse, sonrió para si mismo al recordar aquellos días en que era tan débil…Estiro su brazo alcanzando a tientas un cuaderno viejo junto a un lapicero, ambos gastados y este último con poca tinta pero aun servible, recordó que se lo dieron hace años cuándo debido a un fiebre tan intensa comenzó a alucinar, temieron que enloqueciera así que se lo regalaron para que escribiera lo que quisiera dentro de el en espera de que recuperará un poco su cordura…irónicamente y para su mal funciono…continuaba tan cuerdo como el día en que lo secuestraron. Con su mano temblorosa y manchada de sangre seca tomo el bolígrafo y con letra minuciosa, pequeña y elegante comenzó a escribir.

"_Es extraño pero hoy siento que será un día especial, o noche o…el tiempo que sea. La verdad no tengo la menor idea de que día es hoy, hace mucho que no veo la luz del sol, ni la luna, ni las estrellas…ni a otras personas mas que a malditos y a sus clientes que solo me usan para su satisfacción pero ya no importa en realidad…esta es la vida que me toco vivir, Al ni siquiera sobrevivió y así esta mejor…hubiese sido mejor que yo me fuese junto a mi madre que el continuar viviendo en este lugar que incluso creo que es peor que el infierno. A veces desearía no ser un superdotado o un "niño prodigio" como escuche le dijeron a mi madre cuándo tenía cinco pero lo soy y gracias a ello he mantenido mi cordura o lo que queda de ella, recuerdo tantas cosas del mundo real, se repiten dentro de mi mente una y otra vez, recuerdo a la niña que tanto me gustaba, Winly, a mi hermano menor a quién le robaba sus golosinas, a mi madre reprendiéndome por molestar a Al y leer libros para adultos que según ella no debía de conocer pero que desgraciadamente lleve a la practica antes de lo previsto y…"_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirle por las mejillas mojando las hojas, no le agradaba recordar…al menos no aquello pero todo lo bueno viene con lo malo o al menos eso pensaba ya que gracias a su prodigiosa memoria era capaz de recordar a su vida anterior pero también de rememorar los sucesos de aquella vez…La puerta se abrió dejando ver una pequeña luz, el rostro del rubio se contrajo al escuchar el crujido de esta y su cuerpo se paralizo de miedo pero no se movió de su lugar…permaneció inmóvil en espera de que vinieran por el, después de todo ¿ Para que apresurar lo inevitable?. Cuando el hombre hubo llegado hasta el lo tomo del brazo con brusquedad obteniendo de Ed un quejido de dolor al sentir como algunos heridas se abrían, se puso de pie por voluntad propia y se dejo ser jalado por el hombre que prácticamente lo arrastraba hacia fuera, estaba desnudo pero aquello ya no le importaba…la luz de la enorme mansión donde vivía o al menos en su sótano le lastimo la vista que estaba acostumbrada a la oscuridad de aquel cuarto…sin mas preámbulos lo arrojo hasta dentro de un baño dándole cinco minutos par estar listo. Conocía la rutina así que obedeció a pesar del dolor del dolor que le producían lavar las heridas de la noche anterior, al terminar el apresurado baño tomo entre sus manos las ropas que le habían dejado, propias de un niño por lo que se estremeció al saber lo que vendría…nunca era agradable pero cuándo lo hacía con varios hombres y una cámara lo grababa el dolor tanto el físico como el interior eran insoportables…salio del cuarto de baño a sabiendas de que si permanecía dentro sería peor, el hombre lo esperaba llevándolo a un cuarto que le era terriblemente conocido…

**XXXXXXXXX**

Roy fumaba el cigarrillo con inusual rapidez, como si temiese que si se lo acababa un minuto después sería demasiado tarde, pero ya no habría vuelta atrás…movilizo a sus hombres y con extraordinaria rapidez se hallaban dentro de la enorme mansión revisando cada rincón de esta…

Estaba seguro que el chico estaba aquí, después de todo el mismo se había infiltrado dentro de la organización aparentando ser un policía corrupto para comprobar que el niño que hacia años había conocido se hallaba ahí, escucho rumores de un chico bellísimo de cabellos rubios que era grandioso en la cama y aunque no logro acercarse lo suficiente como para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, ahora vería que tan cierto eran aquellos dichos…arriesgaba demasiado pero no le importaba si con aquello podía acercarse a este…se lo debía después de todo…

La balacera ya se había producido en otros pisos pero el continuaba buscando habitación tras habitación, Riza le cubría la espalda así que no tendría de que preocuparse, no había hombre o mujer mas capacitada en su equipo que ella…desesperado abrió otras mas para encontrarse lo que con tanto afán había buscado…

En una cama algo revuelta se hallaba un chico de quince años apenas consciente, sus ojos llorosos indicaban hace poco había llorado y las heridas de las que era producto su cuerpo justificaban tales pero se estremeció ante la cantidad de cicatrices que recorrían su cuerpo, tomo una sabana limpia ya que sobre las que se hallaba Ed estaban manchadas de sangre…

- Todo va a estar bien- Le dijo incapaz de encontrar las palabras precisas para tranquilizarlo aunque su mismo tono denotaba su propio temor y …culpa.

-Mi diario…-Susurro impulsado mas por la falta de ánimos que por el impedimento de hablar- Vez por el…-Dijo antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia.

**XXXXXXX**

Me encanta el misterio, todos mis fics son así…que manía…

Bueno, aquí incorporo en este nuevo genero que es algo así como drama y angustia con romance, aunque lo ultimo no se me da. Si, se que hay muchas preguntas pero prometo responderlas prontos ya que planeo sea un fic corto como de 5 o 6 capítulos para no aburrir, perdón por hacer sufrir a Ed pero era necesario para el desarrollo de la trama y prometo no ser sádica, no se me da la verdad…creo.

Cualquier duda me avisan.

Un beso, se cuidan…bye


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2.- DAÑOS**

Roy bebía del vaso apresuradamente como si quisiera tragarse toda la botella y morir ahogado, el diagnostico del médico no había sido bueno ni siquiera remotamente cercano a saludable y eso le destrozaba el corazón…bueno lo que quedaba de el, ¿a quién demonios engañaba por Dios? Era un tipo excesivamente sentimental y debía de admitirlo pero por otro lado no era bueno dar esa imagen ante sus subordinados pero…pidió una copa mas al cantinero que ya estaba pensando en como lo sacaría de aquel lugar…se veía con clase así que podrían darle una buena golpiza y quitarle lo mucho o poco que trajera pero la intromisión de un policía lo hizo retraerse respecto a sus ideas…

-Vas de mal en peor- Le dijo el hombre quitándole la copa de las manos- Vamos…-Y tomándolo por los hombros lo ayudo a levantarse- Es hora de ver al pequeño…esto apenas comienza.

-Maes…-Alcanzo a susurrar con la mirada cansada deseando ir al mismo infierno si es que con eso le fuese posible evitar ver al chico pero no había opción, si el muchacho no la tenía porque habría de tenerla el.

**XXXXXXXXX**

El entrar al lugar fue de por si todo un reto, decenas de reporteros se arremolinaban a la entrada…todos perseguían la misma historia que con gran rapidez había llegado hasta todo tipo de medios sensacionalistas pero es que el suceso por si mismo era impactante o acaso no era mas que un caso de los muchos que quedaban impunes…el pelinegro prefería no pensar en aquello mientras avanzaba por el hospital…

En una habitación individual se hallaba recostado Edward quién miraba al techo con apatía, su rostro no expresaba emociones ni había dicho mas palabras que el que apagarán las luces desde que llego a aquel lugar…al parecer estas les lastimaban, tampoco le gustaba el ruido de afuera así que la habitación permanecía cerrada. Roy estaba meditabundo respecto si debería entrar, de acuerdo el había dirigido la operación pero en su momento también fue el culpable de que el pobre chico terminará así.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Hacía horas el chico había sido ingresado al hospital en un estado de semi-inconsciencia, tuvo que ser sedado para que el diagnóstico fuera dado correctamente ya que se resistía con patadas y golpes a que lo tocarán, el pelinegro no se había movido de la sala de espera ni un instante en espera de los resultados, hubiese preferido no saberlos…

-Me temo que el chico esta terriblemente lastimado- Comenzó diciendo un médico de aspecto bonachón con gesto preocupado, lanzo un suspiro preparándose para lo que diría.- El paciente esta deshidratado y desnutrido, no ha comido en varios días y me temo que su peso y talla son menores a las que corresponden a su edad, ha sido objeto de abuso físico, mental y sexual…- Tuvo problemas en decir las últimas palabras- Durante mucho tiempo, quizás años…el daño físico es grave y le tomará meses recuperarse aunque debido a la pobre alimentación que tuvo durante su infancia e inicio de adolescencia no logrará tener la talla propia de un chico de su edad…Por el momento eso es lo de menos, lo mas preocupante por ahora es su estado mental, no sabemos que tan afectado se encuentre ya que no hemos centrado en su diagnostico físico pero es pertinente que inicie con la terapia de inmediato, incluso mas importante que la recuperación física diría yo pero…- Se vio obligado a callar ya que una mujer de dulce aspecto entro a la conversación sin ser presentada previamente.

-Buenas tardes, soy la Doctora Rose Thomas y me encargaré de la terapia de Edward- Callo un momento en espera de que asimilarán las palabras, tras la breve pausa prosiguió- Lo mas importante por el momento es implantarlo en un hogar…con su familia o alguno sustituto, es importante que se sienta querido y feliz pero le advierto que deben estar capacitados ya que no será fácil cuidar de el…no se que tan profundo sea el daño pero podría ser que ya ni siquiera recordará su nombre, me gustaría ser la primera en hablar con el…

- Hagan lo que crean conveniente- Dijo Roy sentándose nuevamente ante la magnitud de la información- Su hermano viene…quizás lo colocaremos junto a el.

**Fin del Flash back **

Pero el menor de los Elric no había llegado tal y como estaba planeado así que el tendría que enfrentarse al pequeño antes de lo previsto, la Doctora Rose llegaría dentro de poco y le explicaría la situación pero mientras tanto tendría que hablar con el rubio quién había exigido verlo.

Tomo valor, suspiro hondo y entro a la habitación que olía a medicina como el resto del hospital pero donde el olor se había estancado más de lo normal debido al tiempo que llevaba cerrado.

- El valor de pi es 3.1415161718192021222324252627 y podría seguir recitándolo durante horas si quisiera- Le dijo Ed recién Roy cerro la puesta tras de si, sus orbes doradas se clavaron amenazadoramente en la figura de Roy quién ante la intensidad de la mirada se paralizo, escuchando como el chico recitaba datos sin importancia- Copenhaguen es la capital de Dinamarca, la ballena azul pesa 100 toneladas y mide 30 metros, Albeth Einstein nacio el 14 de marzo de 1879 y murió el 18 de abril de 1955…Al le teme a los murciélagos pero le gustan los gatos, mi nombre es Edward Elric y nací el 15 de mayo de 1992 en un pequeño pueblo alejado de la ciudad llamado Rizembul, usted es el abogado que dijo me protegería si declaraba pero no cumplió su promesa…

El silencio se adueño del ambiente, Roy se sorprendió ante la lucidez del muchacho al que esperaba encontrar algo trastornado o al menos desorientado pero que parecía incluso mas cuerdo que el mismo.

-Tengo memoria fotográfica- Explico el chico intuyendo por como lo miraba lo que estaba pensando, recuerdo todo lo que leí, escuche, vi o dije antes de mi secuestro así como el durante…

- ¿Entonces tu…?

-No quiero- Prorrumpió el chico tomando entre sus lastimadas manos la sabana que le cubría- No quiero ver a Al ni a Winly, no me obligue por favor…- Roy estaba impactado por el dolor con que arrastraba las palabras, tanto que no noto como Ed se levantaba de la cama para acercarse hasta el. Cuándo reacciono tenía al chico tan cerca que podía oír su respiración agitada y escuchar sus ahogados gemidos mientras lo tomaba del cuello y pegaba su cuerpo seductoramente contra el suyo, era atractivo y placentero, no podía negarlo pero las lagrimas que escurrían por rostro del chico que exhibía algunos curitas denotaban cuanto estaba sufriendo.- Se lo suplico…- Le dijo besándolo en la boca, asqueado ante los recuerdos que le venían a la mente- le daré lo que quiera, cuando quiera y como desee. Podrá poseerme cuantas veces lo desee pero no me obligue a verlos…por favor…- Estaba desesperado pero no se le ocurría otra cosa que hacer, no tenía nada mas que ofrecer, desde aquel día nunca tuvo mas que su cuerpo para conseguir lo que quisiera y jamás le dejaron un objeto con el que acabar con su vida al igual que en aquella blanca habitación que contrastaba con la otra le habían alejado toda cosa con la que pudiese terminar con su miserable existencia, además estaba acostumbrado a suplicar…ya había suplicado muchas veces por agua, por comida…que mas daba hacerlo por algo que en verdad valía la pena, no soportaría ver la cara de su hermano quién perdió a su madre por su culpa ni la de Winly la cuál vio como sus padres eran asesinados frente a ella debido a que estaban junto a el durante aquel día…no podría con la culpa y el dolor que llevaba años carcomiéndolo por dentro, soportaría cualquier cosa menos eso.

Nuevamente escucho sus propios gemidos, se había distraído y ahora su plan no funcionaría… ¿Por qué continuaba siendo tan débil?, se pregunto al sentir como el hombre lo alejaba de si, lo tomaba en brazos y lo devolvía a la cama…sus lagrimas escurrían a raudales por sus mejillas provocando que algunos curitas se desprendieran, jamás lloraba tanto por que ahora lo hacía de esa manera…estaba tan cansado; sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban…su instinto le dijo que debía pelear pero recordando que aquello no le producía mas que dolorosas consecuencias se dejo ser tocado sin oponer algún tipo de resistencia…era extraño aquellos brazos que le rodeaban no le hacían sentir mal, no lo apretaban como si quisieran romperle un par de costillas ni le hundían la cabeza buscando que se asfixiará ante la falta de aire en sus pulmones, en su lugar lo sostenían con fuerza…acariciándole el cabello que le escurría por el rostro y sintiendo como la otra persona también temblaba al igual que el…lloraba, lloraba y lloraba en los brazos de alguien que lo hacía sentir bien, amado, querido y…apreciado pero eso era imposible…el era un asesino así que nadie debería de amarlo…seguramente eran los efectos de una droga que gustaban darle algunos de los que se acostaban con el para que no los molestará con sus quejidos ni llantos, volviendo a la realidad se resistió como pocas veces había hecho, comenzó a patear y lanzo puños al vacío queriendo que lo matarán de una vez pero por mas que lo intentaba no lo soltaban…una canción de fondo lo hizo volver a llorar…

_Este nene lindo  
se quiere dormir,  
y el pícaro sueño  
no quiere venir._

_Este nene lindo  
que nació de noche,  
quiere que lo lleven  
a pasear en coche._

Recordaba aquella canción, su madre se la cantaba aún cuándo el ya hubo crecido y aunque el la consideraba algo tonta y le reclamaba que lo tratará como a un niño ella continuaba recitándola tanto a el como a su hermano, sus infantiles protestas no le molestaban y a decir verdad le gustaba mucho escuchar su voz pero el sonido grave que ahora escuchaba no era el dulce tono de su madre aún así se sintió reconfortado…como no lo hacía desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo…si aquello era el efecto de una droga no le importaba, le era agradable…podría durar tanto como quisiera y lentamente escuchando el tono algo desentonado del emisor se fue perdiendo en la espesura de la nada…que mas daba.

Roy se sentía mas que tonto al cantar esa canción que alguna vez leyó en algún libro, su madre nunca le canto canciones o contó cuentos así que aquello era una experiencia completamente nueva para el, agradable después todo pero rara…ya que mas daba, lo importante era que Ed comenzaba a tranquilizarse, sus sollozos cesaron lentamente y el temblor que le recorría se detuvo parcialmente…el chico estaba muy afectado, no quería imaginar lo que habría tenido que pasar…y entonces lo recordó…el diario…era del rubio, el lo tenía, seguramente aquello le ayudaría a enfrentar su pasado o al menos descubrirlo…mas tarde lo revisaría, ahora lo importante era marcharse sin que el chico se despertara así que con mucho cuidado intento apartarlo de si para colocarlo sobre la cama pero en un reflejo la mano del rubio se asió al brazo de Roy en una petición muda de que se quedará y sonriendo así lo hizo, quedándose un largo rato…observando al chiquillo que dormía placidamente…podía verse realmente lindo, pensó…

**XXXXXXXX**

**El segundo capi, que aporta muy poco por no decir que nada a la historia pero este así como el primero son algo así como la introducción; en el siguiente ya ingresarán nuevos personajes, me estoy divirtiendo mucho haciendo este fic porque hace mucho que no trabajaba con las emociones así que espero les guste aunque sea un poquito porque a mi si. Como siempre se cuidan, un beso y bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3.- ****DECISIÓN**

Como todos los días, Roy dudaba respecto si debía de entrar a la habitación… pero aquel día era especial de alguna manera, vendría a avisarle que su hermano había llegado y que dentro de unas horas lo llevarían a su nuevo hogar, una amiga de su madre había accedido a cuidarlo y a pesar de que el rasgo sanguíneo era nulo ya que esta tenía la custodia del menor de los Elric tras resolver los trámites legales se había optado por tal solución.

El juicio comenzaría dentro de poco y Ed continuaba negándose a hablar de lo que paso, tal cosa podría ser vista como desacato pero que juez metería en prisión a un pequeño como el rubio por negarse a hablar después de todo lo tuvo que vivir…y mas aún cuándo…Roy procuraba no pensar mucho en eso…

Como todos los días llevaba un par de libros en la mano que el rubio leería con asuidad durante el día y la noche hasta que los antidepresivos hicieran su trabajo y lo hundieran en la inconsciencia, también un chocolate en el bolsillo que el otro aceptaría de mala gana para darle una mordida y tirarlo a la basura con total desinterés y una dosis de preparación mental para soportar los reproches del chico quién siempre hallaba algo nuevo de que quejarse, por insignificante que fuese siempre parecía hallarse de mal humor, en ocasiones parecía un chiquillo malcriado en lugar de un niño traumatizado, al menos así pensaban las enfermeras que luchaban por atenderlo, tarea que se les hacía imposible cuándo el muchacho no permitía el mas mínimo contacto físico, las terapias con la Doctora Rose no tenían el resultado esperado en el chico quién se negaba a hablar, se limitaba a leer frente a la joven siquiatra quién ante la sobriedad de sus palabras pero nula participación no podía diagnosticarlo como enfermo sino…lo cierto es que estaba en un dilema.

Mas tarde se encargaría de tales problemas…por el momento lo importante era…

-Ya pasa de una buena vez- Le dijo Ed de mala manera que permanecía dentro de la habitación con un libro en las piernas.

Tras una semana internado se vía mucho mas repuesto físicamente pero continuaba con esa mirada hastiada, ambos se echaron un vistazo al instante y tras el corto silencio el rubio fue el primero en hablar.

-Dámelo de una vez- Le dijo en voz alta, interpretando el mensaje Roy le lanzo el chocolate que el chico atrapo entre las manos…le dio una mordida pequeña y lo echo al bote de basura ante la mirada del mayor quién había dejado de molestarse ante aquel grosero gesto.- Cuándo permaneces tanto tiempo a la espera de que alguien venga sabes cuándo esta afuera- Explico Ed divertido ante el gesto del adulto que lo veía como si fuese un fenómeno.

-Entiendo- Dijo algo contrariado, si saber que responder y el chico le sonrió por un segundo, solo fue un instante pero parecía divertido ante el gesto del otro, por alguna razón le inspiraba la misma confianza que hacía hace 7 años pero estaba consciente de que no podría depositarla sobre nadie nuevamente y menos sobre aquel hombre.

-Edward- Llamo Roy al chico quién por el tono de voz supuso no auguraba nada bueno- Tu hermano viene en camino, decidieron que fueras a vivir con el junto a la familia Rockebell, partirás tan pronto tus heridas se curen por completo…el juicio comenzará dentro de poco y queremos que estés listo para declarar…

-¡LARGATE!- Grito el otro enfurecido reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.- Vete…- Dijo apenas en un susurro- Por favor…vete…

-Edward…yo…- Intento acercarse al muchacho cuyas lágrimas habían comenzando a escurrirle, el dolor en su rostro era mas que inminente…Ed aparto la mano que intentaba acariciarlo con un brusco movimiento y resignándose al desprecio que podía percibirse en el rostro del muchacho abandono la habitación en silencio dejando junto a la cama el par de libros que traía.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Al estaba mas que emocionado ante la idea de poder ver a su hermano nuevamente, la excitación apenas y lo dejo dormir la noche anterior pero es que tras lo ocurrido hace 7 años apenas podía creer que esa persona a la que durante meses le lloro estuviera viva, a decir verdad no recordaba mucho…solo que cuándo despertó en el cuarto del hospital con una fuerte jaqueca le dijeron que su madre y hermano habían muerto…aunque de el nunca hubo cadáver así que durante un largo tiempo prefirió creer que Ed seguía con vida pero al pasar los años y no hallarse ni la mas mínima pista del paradero del mayor de los Elric comenzó a resignarse hasta que termino por aceptarlo aunque dentro de el siempre guardo la esperanza de que viviera y ahora descubría que aquello no era solo una esperanza…estaba feliz, no había mejor palabra que describiera sus emociones en aquellos momentos. No le interesaba que tan herido estuviera su hermano en aquellos momentos, el lo cuidaría si era necesario las 24 horas del día y haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para hacerlo sentir mejor…quizás algún día las cosas podrían ser como antes…

- El que tiembles de esa manera no hará que lo veas antes- Opino Winly que junto a el se hallaba, era su mejor amiga y algo así como una hermana …aquel día sus padres habían muerto junto a su madre y el había pasado a los cuidados de la abuela de la chica quién ante la desgracia del chico y la falta de familiares cercanos se ofreció a cuidarlo, gracias a la ayuda de Roy Mustang que en aquellos días fungía como fiscal pudo hacerlo sin mayores contratiempos como ahora lo haría con Ed, solo tenía que llenar unas formas y se lo llevaría a casa; no estaba preocupada por su nieta o Al sino por Ed de quién había escuchado paso por las cosas mas horribles que se le pueden hacer a un ser humano…solo de imaginarlo temblaba.

Winly observo el gesto sosegado de su abuela y los nervios que recorrían el cuerpo de Al y pensó en lo que sentiría cuándo viese de nuevo al chico del que estuvo enamorada de niña, de alguna forma el era el culpable de la muerte de sus padres o al menos eso pensaba cuándo era mas pequeña pero ahora sabía que Ed no fue mas que parte de una serie de acontecimientos que culminaron con mucha sangre derramada…además todo lo que hubiese tenido que pagar ya lo había abonado y con altos intereses, necesitaría de todos sus cuidados y ella se los daría todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, el leve temblor que recorría sus muñecas daba cuenta de lo ansiosa que estaba por verlo…

El medico les indico que ya podían pasar y tanto Al como Winly corrieron hasta la habitación donde el muchacho reposaba, estaban ansiosos por verlo y Pinako observo como los niños se dirigían hasta la habitación, de cerca los siguió pero un grito proveniente de la habitación de Ed la hizo apresurar el paso junto a Rose que le daba indicaciones en el camino...

Cuando llego apenas y pudieron creer lo que veían, Ed yacía sobre el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre que provenía de su muñecas abiertas de las cuáles aun brotaba el preciado liquido con intensidad, estaba inconciente y de inmediato se llamo al personal medico que reteniendo la hemorragia trataron de estabilizar al muchacho quién ante el ruido abrió los ojos algo contrariado para encontrarse frente a su hermano quién abrazaba a Winly intentando calmarse a si mismo, ambos sollozaban en silencio y un par de lágrimas escaparon lentamente de los orbes de Ed quién se sentía feliz de haberlos visto una vez mas...no en la mejores circunstancias pero al menos ahora podía morir feliz, la oscuridad iba ciñéndose lentamente sobre el…odiaba la oscuridad pero esperaba aquella fuese la última vez que tuviese que verla, no sabría que habría mas allá de la muerte pero no podría ser peor que la vida que el destino le reservo y olvidándose de todo se dejo caer en la nada…

**XXXXXXXXX**

La habitación estaba oscura, el chico seguía en aquella posición desde hacía 2 semanas…había tocado fondo o caído en una depresión muy profunda decía la Doctora Rose por lo que aún no podía dársele de alta… se negaba a ver a alguien mas que el grupo de enfermeras que lo atendía y desde el incidente no pronunciaba palabra…

-Hola- Saludo Roy tomando una silla para tomar un lugar junto al chico quién miraba hacia la nada, tenía una larga colección de audio libros a su lado por lo que su aprendizaje continuaba, las correas que lo mantenían atado a la cama impedían que sostuviera y cambiará las hojas de los libros así como que atentará contra su vida.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto sintiéndose algo tonto.

-Escuche que me transferirán a un sanatorio…así que imagínalo…- La sorpresa que lo embargo se reflejo en su semblante, el rubio lo observo pero prefirió ignorarlo…hacía semanas que no hablaba así que comprendía el porque lo miraba de aquella forma.- Estuve encerrado durante mucho tiempo y ahora…seguiré…quizás ese sea mi castigo por haber asesinado a mi madre y a los padres de Winly, ellos no se lo merecían…yo si y hubiese sido feliz de haber tomado su lugar pero la vida no fue tan amable como para matarme cuándo el momento llego y ahora…

Roy frunció el entrecejo angustiado ante las palabras del niño quién arrastraba en su tono mas dolor que cualquier octogenario que hubiese conocido, después de todo el dolor es algo que se va experimentando con el correr de la vida junto a las alegrías y regocijos del andar pero aquel que solo ha conocido las amarguras de la vida no tiene otra cosa en su mirada mas que la oscuridad…

-No quiero…- El chico volvía a hablar, desesperación era lo que se apreciaba en su timbre- No quiero ir a un sanatorio pero tampoco quiero ir a vivir con Al y tampoco…

¡Lo trajiste!- Cambio súbitamente de tema recordando el porque lo llamo y Roy asintió con la cabeza sacando de su chaleco un cuaderno algo maltratado y viejo…lo inclino hasta Ed que en un movimiento impulsivo olvido que sus muñecas estaban atadas…sonrió con amargura y dijo- Al principio ellos también me ataban cuándo no quería obedecerles hasta que aprendí que no tenía caso revelarme…Ya lo habrás leído, el diario…- No era un pregunta, lo estaba afirmando…

-No- Su rostro se contrajo al escuchar aquella respuesta carente de sentido.

-No te creo, eres un policía por lo que…

- Ya no mas…- No le permitió al chico terminar- He dejado mi trabajo y comenzado los trámites para llevarte a vivir conmigo… ¿si eso es lo que quieres?- Estaba nervioso y el tartamudeo que padeció cuándo era niño comenzaba a asomarse…

El chiquillo con rostro aniñado parpadeo repetidas veces oscilando entre la sorpresa y la duda.

- ¿De verdad?- Alcanzo a decir cuándo se hubo recuperado- ¿Eso es imposible?- Se dijo pareciere que enfocado hacia su persona- Hay muchos huecos legales y usted…usted no tiene ninguna relación conmigo… ¿Cómo es posible?

- Conocí a tu padre cuándo era joven…además tengo el dinero suficiente para comprar al departamento de policías si así quiero y las influencias necesarias para…

- Entiendo…- Ed sonrió por debajo admitiendo que uno de las grandes verdades del mundo es que el dinero lo compra todo- Y a cambio quieres que declaré en el juicio, ¿no es así?...Supongo que a ti no te gustan los hombres…

- No me gustan los niños y no deseo que la situación de hace unas semanas se vuelva a repetir…ni quiero que…

- Lee la primera página de mi diario…lee un extracto pequeño por día…no toda la hoja…cuando estuve ahí no tenía noción del tiempo por lo que no escribía todos los días solo cuando se me presentaba la oportunidad podía cuidando el no ocupar mucho espacio, no te sorprendas si encuentras dos líneas juntas…Léelo por favor y dime si aún así quieres llevarme a vivir contigo…ya sabes a lo que te enfrentarás…¡Hazlo!- Grito exasperado ante la nula iniciativa del otro. Titubeó un instante y dio inicio con la lectura, temeroso empezó.

"_A veces me pregunto si hice algo realmente malo para merecer esto…y por mas que pienso no encuentro respuesta, molestaba a Al en ocasiones y__ desobedecía a mi madre a veces pero fuera de ello no creo hacer sido tan malo…estoy tan lastimado que hasta respirar representa un esfuerzo pero supongo que esta bien, sabía que si fallaba esto pasaría y bueno…ha pasado, lo merezco…lo merezco por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo a el también pero es que…no vale la pena recriminarse por lo que ya fue…"_

La tapa del cuaderno fue cerrada abruptamente ante la sorpresa de Ed quién no se lo esperaba...Roy se lo devolvió colocándoselo sobre las piernas…

- Lo leeremos juntos- Dijo- cuando hayas salido del hospital lo leeré contigo y a cambio tu harás algo por mi.- La sorpresa del chico se disolvió convirtiéndose un una burlona sonrisa.- No te equivoques- Replico el otro intuyendo lo que pasaba por su mente - Lo que te pediré nunca antes te lo habrán pedido pero te prometo que no te gustará. Así que...

- Si…-Susurro el chico- quiero ir contigo…

Y sin decir nada mas cerro los ojos en espera de que la puerta se cerrara pero tras un minuto de espera escucho la voz de Roy leyéndole un cuento de hadas…odiaba ese tipo de cuentos pero a pesar de que se lo comunico de todas las formas posibles el otro no se callo.

- Cuándo termine…leeremos tu diario- Y prosiguió con su lectura

**Un capitulo mas, creo que fue aburrido pero lo necesitaba para el desarrollo de la historia, la trama inicia en el próximo capi…una intro larga pero es que soy tan lenta desarrollando situaciones. Si les gusto me dicen y si no también…xd**

**Un beso, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4.- ****ADAPTÁNDOSE**

Maes casi se atraganta con el hueso de la pierna de pollo que en aquel momento disfrutaba y su esposa tiro accidentalmente la jarra ante la impresión de la noticia manchando la elegante ropa de Roy quién comenzaba a sentirse ofendido y es que no era para menos…se habrían esperado cualquier cosa menos que aquel niño que durante los últimos días había sido la nota del día en noticieros, periódicos y demás fuese a vivir con el pelinegro…era algo difícil de imaginar y mas aún cuándo…

- Se que es extraño pero…- Titubeo buscando las palabras correctas para expresarlo, tampoco era su intención mostrarse tan vulnerable frente a la esposa de su mejor amigo que seguramente le ofrecería leche y galletas como si se tratase de un niño pequeño- siento como si se lo debiera…yo…- Las palabras no salían y prefirió despedirse de la familia ante la poca disposición que tenía para expresarse, tenia planeado pedirles un favor pero sería mejor si el se encargará de todo.

Salio de la casa con evidente tristeza colocándose una gruesa chaqueta para mitigar el frió que asolaba la calle…era desagradable caminar con aquel gélido aire golpeándole la cara por lo que prefirió tomar un taxi, mientras esperaba a que llegará sintió la mano de su mejor amigo sobre su hombro y entonces fue libre de hablar

- No estoy seguro de estar tomando la decisión correcta- Le dijo bajando la vista- El me lo pidió con tanta desesperación que…y no quiero que lo encierren nuevamente…si yo lo hubiese protegido un poco mas al menos…si hubiese mantenido mi promesa esto no habría pasado ni…

- No tiene caso culparse por el pasado. ¿Cómo esperas cuidarlo si ni siguieras puedes contigo mismo?

Le sonrió pero no mucho, las ojeras debajo del pelinegro daban cuenta de lo poco que en los últimos días había dormido…el taxi llego y tras una breve despedida con la mano se marcho pensando en lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ed dormitaba en el asiento junto al conductor, como hacía frió Roy lo cubrió con una manta que le prestaron en el hospital, continuaba tomando antidepresivos por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba somnoliento, era solo un efecto secundario que le desagradaba bastante pero con el que podía vivir…Observo el rostro sosegado del chico, no sabía si estaba soñando ya que su semblante no expresaba tranquilidad pero tampoco angustia y eso era suficiente para el…

Se revolvió inquieto en el asiento y abrió los ojos con lentitud…acostumbrándose a la tonta melodía que en la radio tocaba, debía ser bastante vieja por que no recordaba haberla escuchado antes o quizás era muy nueva…no le interesaba mucho porque después de todo de alguna manera sonaba bien y la luna se veía muy bella por la ventana…siempre que tenía la oportunidad la apreciaba junto a las estrellas que estudiaba con su hermano…de eso hacía ya tanto tiempo…tantas cosas…

- Al y yo veíamos las estrellas cuándo éramos niños…una vez a la semana mama nos dejaba acostarnos tarde para verlas…era muy divertido, nos sentíamos como adultos…- El otro se sobresalto al ver al chico despierto, siempre era tan silencioso…excepto cuándo hablaba.- ¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos?- Inquirió cubriéndose un poco mas con la sabana.

- Esta a las afueras de la ciudad…es un pequeño pueblo donde nadie te reconocerá…te gustara…

- Esa no fue mi pregunta.- Contesto hostilmente el rubio poniendo esa vivaz mirada que fascinaba y hastiaba a la vez

- Como 2 horas más- Respondió sin intimidarse con cierta hostilidad en su voz, era un niño después de todo y debía de tratarlo como tal- Y esa no es manera de hablarle a una persona mayor…

- No me digas como debo hablar- Opino el pequeño- Nunca les hice caso a ellos porque debería hacerte a ti…

- Por que de ahora en adelante yo soy responsable de tu educación y desarrollo, no permitiré que mi hijo tenga tales modales…- Ed se contrajo por un segundo sorprendido ante la respuesta que en definitiva no se esperaba pero relajándose en cuestión de segundos se dio la media vuelta en el asiento dándole la espalda al momento que decía con sarcasmo.

- De verdad… papi- Y no volvieron a cruzar palabras en el recorrido.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Edward vio el papel tapiz de su habitación…rojo…no le gustaba el color pero no se podía hacer nada…viviría con ello…recostado en la cama pensaba en lo que el destino le deparaba de ahora en adelante, por alguna razón lo había mantenido vivo, quería creer que debí hacer algo antes de morir pero…no se le ocurría nada que alguien tan inútil como el pudiese hacer…el toque de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos…

- Adelante- Dijo sintiéndose extraño ante la orden, hacía mucho las personas entraban a donde el estaba cuándo querían, inclusive en el hospital…vio al hombre al que tanto despreciaba frente a el, con ese aire prepotente y arrogante pero con el que ahora tenía que vivir por voluntad propia, no se podía quejar…al menos el no lo lastimaría.

- Vamos, es hora de preparar la cena- Le dijo dándole la mano para que se levantará de la cama pero el otro la rechazo poniéndose de pie por su propia cuenta…

- ¿Cena?- Cuestiono con cierta desconfianza

- Prepararemos la cena pero antes hay que hacer algo con ese cabello.

Ed se llevo la mano hasta su cabeza, estaba bastante largo pero no le importaba inclusive podía decir que le gustaba…quizás era la única cosa que le gustará de el ya que le recordaba a su madre.

- No pienso cortarlo- Advirtió y sonriendo con malicia agrego- Por mas que mi padre quiera tener a un hijo modelo…- Roy no respondió, se limito a tomarlo gentilmente del brazo y llevarlo hasta el cuarto de baño donde sin consultárselo se lo mojo con abundante agua, seco suavemente con una toalla y…

"Estupido" Pensó al notar la tensión que invadía el cuerpo del pequeño quién temblaba como si estuviese en medio de una pista de hielo y apretaba los ojos con fuerza "¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de que?"- Lo tomo en brazos y lo sentó sobre un sofá individual recriminándose por su…acaso no entendía que no estaba tratando con un chico normal; se arrodillo frente a el quedando a su nivel, el rubio continuaba sin abrir los ojos y las lágrimas comenzaban a aglomerarse dentro se sus ojos ante aquella desagradable pero bien conocida sensación que experimentaba antes de que aquello pasara.

- Ed…- Escucho como lo llamaban.- Ed, abre los ojos…

- Lo prometiste… ¿cierto?- Dijo sin abrirlos aún, aterrado ante la sola idea de que aquello pasará una vez mas- Prometiste que no me harías daño…quiero creer en ti y…yo solo quiero confiar en ti…en alguien…en quién sea- No consiguió contenerlas mas y un par de lagrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas mojando las manos de Roy quién se sentía incapaz de aliviar aunque solo fuese un poco el sufrimiento del niño que frente a el se desmoronaba- No te detengas…por favor…no te detengas…sigue haciendo lo que ibas a hacer…lo que fuese…pero no me lastimes…¡Continua…!- Grito desesperado conteniendo las ganas de pelear…

Escucho como Roy se levantaba en silencio, abría un cajón y colocándose detrás de el cepillaba su cabello, cuándo hubo terminado sintió como le hacía diversos nudos y lo sujetaba con ligereza…pasaron algunos minutos para que consiguiera recobrar la compostura y abrir los ojos…se palpo la cabeza descubriendo que su cabello fue atado en una trenza…le gusto y no dijo nada mas…

- No quiero cenar- Dijo tras unos segundos de silencio esperando una reprimenda.

- Esta bien, por ahora podemos descansar…- Lo tomo en brazos sorprendiéndose como siempre de lo ligero que era y lo coloco en la cama arropándolo con delicadeza, cuándo se disponía a apagar la luz vio el terror reflejado en las claras orbes del chico y prefirió dejarles encendidas…así descansaría mas…

- Gracias- Escucho decir cuándo hubo cerrado la puerta tras de si.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era de mañana, abrió los ojos sin querer hacerlo era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que dormía cómodamente, por tonto que sonará después de que Roy lo hubiese arropado se sintió seguro, incluso protegido…igual que con su madre y aquella era una sensación mas que maravillosa pero todo lo bueno se acaba y ahora tendría que enfrentarse con aquel sujeto que lo miraba como un gatito asustado, reconocía que en ocasiones podía parecerlo pero no era necesario que le demostrara su lástima con tanta frecuencia, no tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo comportarse ante las personas…había estado tanto tiempo solo que…bueno la situación se resumía solo con ese momento, al no saber si tenía que bañarse y bajar a desayunar o desayunar y subir a bañarse o acostarse todo y no levantarse en todo el día…estaba perdido…lanzó un grito de desesperación y bajo las escaleras con temor respecto a que se encontraría, estaba nervioso pero desconocía la razón del porque, solo iría a ver como estaban las cosas y si le gritaba o era brusco con el como la noche anterior simplemente se iría. El plan era bastante simple así que porque no dejaba de temblar.

- Buenos días- Saludo Roy cuándo lo vio entrar que freía unos huevos que olían deliciosos, por dentro se sobresalto pero su rostro no demostró expresión alguna, interiormente se alegro de que bajará por su propia cuenta ya que temía que si no lo hacía habría que tomar medidas extremas.

El rubio no respondió el saludo, se limito a sentarse en el comedor con gesto aburrido…el desayuno olía bien así que espero que le sirviera o algo así cuándo estuvieron listos pero en cambio el ojinegro se limito a sentarse sirviéndolos en un único plato que coloco ante si a pesar del gesto de desconcierto de Ed quién prefirió marcharse molesto de la cocina ante la poca atención que el otro le daba, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que el no sabía ni cortar una cebolla, mucho menos preparar unos huevos o cualquier otra cosa? Subió molesto hasta su cuarto recriminándose el siquiera creer que un hombre como aquel podía hacerse cargo de el…al llegar noto que su habitación estaba algo…como decirlo…vacía…. Es decir no había mas que una cama, un escritorio, un sofa y un inmenso librero que para colmo estaba vacío; bueno eso era lo de menos. Se sentó al borde de la cama, por alguna razón se sentía frustrado como si las cosas no estuvieron saliendo como el imaginaba y esta idea le desesperaba porque ni siquiera había imaginado algo sino simplemente esperaba que se dieran pero aquello no marchaba bien en definitiva.

- Edward- Llamo Roy quién se encontraba de pie al marco de la puerta.- Vamos abajo, tienes que preparar tu desayuno.

-¿Desayuno?- Cuestiono confundido, aquello le parecía un deja vu igual que la noche anterior- Yo...no se como hacerlo- Admitió avergonzado, no le agradaba la idea de ser un inútil y mucho menos el reconocerlo en voz alta…- Nunca he hecho algo así…- Completo bajando la vista algo ruborizado.

- No importa- Roy tomo su rostro entre sus manos, fascinándose con aquellas bonitas facciones…eran delicadas pero a la vez masculinas, sin duda era un chico atractivo- Yo te ayudaré y si todo sale bien al final del día leeremos tu diario.

-¿Mi diario?- Su presencia continuaba poniéndolo nervioso pero no tanto como con el resto de las personas aún así se pregunto en que momento llego hasta el, ni siquiera lo había notado.- Este…tu prometiste leerlo- Agrego.- ¿Lo harás?- Pregunto con una timidez que no era propia de el y que no se podía explicar.

- Por supuesto.- Asintió con gesto seguro pero lo más importante por ahora es que desayunes, mas tarde nos preocuparemos por otras cosas. Ahora ven…- Lo tomo de la muñeca arrancando un quejido de dolor por parte del rubio que no alcanzo a ocultarlo como la noche anterior; subió la manga que cubría sus muñecas y recorrió con las yemas de los dedos las vendas que cubrían las heridas que en un ataque de desesperación el otro se provoco, Ed alejo la vista y separándose de el dijo con gesto altivo.

-No necesito de tu lástima…yo estoy bien, además no es la primera vez que lo intento…- Sonrió con tristeza para continuar.- Pero creo que el cielo no me perdona el hacer matado a esas personas…Vayamos a la cocina, tengo hambre.- Y salio de la habitación dejando a un confundido Roy que no encontraba la manera de decir dos palabras sin que el niño se sintiera mal, sabía que eso pasaría pero era mas difícil de tratar de lo que imagino.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ed vio con repulsión su desayuno.Había seguido las instrucciones que Roy le había dado al pie de la letra pero simple y sencillamente aquello no lucía como algo comestible ni apetecible, se supone que tenían que ser huevos revueltos con jamón pero…

-¿Tengo que comerlo?- Cuestiono con evidente asco, había comido cosas incomestibles durante años pero al menos no las había visto en la oscuridad de su sótano. Decidido tomo un tenedor y justo cuándo iba a darle su primer mordisco Roy retiro el plato y comento con una risita nerviosa.

- Hoy es un día perfecto para ir al centro comercial, que tal si vamos de compras y desayunamos algo allá…

El tenedor se le cayó de las manos a Ed al instante debido a las manos temblorosas.

No quiero.- Dijo sintiendo como un nudo se le hacía en la garganta- Yo no quiero salir…- Agrego con verdadero terror y sin decir nada mas corrió hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta con el seguro de esta para no ser molestado. Roy lo siguió hasta esta pero para cuándo llego e intento abrir la puerta descubrió que estaba cerrada por dentro, podría abrirla con facilidad pero seguramente solo conseguiría asustarlo mas así que simplemente se limito a sentarse e intentar razonar con el.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Capitulo corto pero es que este y el que sigue iban a ser un único capi pero iba a quedar muy largo, como 5000 palabras y se me hizo demasiado.

Bueno, primero que nada hay una razón por la que Roy quiere que ed prepare el desayuno y otra para llevarlo al centro comercial y claro también hay razones para que Ed le tema tanto a salir…pero eso lo explicaré en el próximo capi.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review, me hacen sentir que no soy tan mala escritora como creo serlo…

Bueno, se cuidan mucho…un beso y bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5****.- CAMINO**

Roy se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, habría pasado aproximadamente una hora así que aquello se había tornado desesperante y mas aún cuándo lo había intentado todo, desde la típica conversación de padre a hijo, hasta los gritos enfurecidos pasando por las súplicas y simplemente no obtenía respuesta alguna del pequeño rubio que adentro permanecía echado sobre el suelo como si se tratará de un muñeco sin vida reviviendo recuerdos que preferiría borrar pero que continuaban dentro de su cabeza, lastimándolo…dañándolo. "Aquello era demasiado para el" pensó Ed quién no tenía ánimos de nada pero… ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer para que lo dejará en paz? Se levanto del piso y busco entre sus escasas pertenencias la libreta que custodiaba con tanto fervor, el ojinegro se la devolvió antes de que salieran del hospital, después de una rápida hojeada la deslizo por debajo de la puerta que tras mucho esfuerzo logró salir.

Afuera Roy ya comenzaba a cabecear ya que al parecer las horas de trabajo previas a la llegada del chico comenzaban a pasar sus facturas pero de inmediato se despertó al ver al cuaderno frente a si...estaba abierto por en medio lo que lo convertía en una clara invitación a que lo leyera, lo vio por un segundo y resistiendo la tentación de leer no solo esa hoja sino todo su contenido lo cerro de golpe cuidando el hacerse escuchar por el chiquillo de adentro.

- No- Dijo con voz firme, como si le hablará a un subordinado o algo así, Ed se intimido un poco pero no contesto, de alguna manera estaba asustado y si hablaba su voz lo delataría.- Hicimos un trato, ¿Lo recuerdas?- Guardo un segundo de silencio esperando una respuesta pero al no haber respuesta decidió hacerlo el mismo- En el hospital, por cada día que hicieras las cosas bien leeríamos lo correspondiente a uno de tu dia…

- Por cada cosa- Determino Ed quién al fin se dignaba a hablar- Leeríamos una página de mi diario…ese fue el trato.

Roy se golpeo en la cabeza recriminándose su estupidez por haber olvidado aquel pequeño detalle pero no podía permitir que un niñito de 15 años le ganará, sin importarle si este era un genio el obtendría la victoria.

- Cambio de planes- Le dijo sintiéndose mal por mentirle- ahora será por día y no acepto contradicciones de ningún tipo.

- Aún así no quiero ir…- Murmuró en silencio- tengo mis razones para quedarme aquí…

- Edward…- Llamó Roy cambiando el tono de su voz, sonaba mucho mas comprensivo- Se que no es fácil pero la vida no puede limitarse a estas cuatro paredes…

- Olvídalo- corto tajantemente el rubio sin que el otro se lo esperase- saldré dentro de una minutos, quería evitar lo máximo posible el discurso de superación personal que decenas de veces la Doctora Rose le había dedeicado.

- De acuerdo- Accedió el mayor satisfecho con su trabajo- iré a preparar el auto.

Adentro de la habitación el chico se levanto con aire cansado y lavo nuevamente su cara, sus ojos rojos delatarían su llanto pero no debía olvidar que aquel hombre no tenía relación alguna con el, por mas comprensivo y animoso que se mostrará por el momento era consciente de que aquello no duraría para siempre; tarde o temprano se cansaría de el y lo devolvería a donde fuese que lo llevasen, después de todo el no tenía ninguna responsabilidad y además lo había chantajeado con un beso…sin importar del tipo de relación que se tratase si empezaba de aquella manera no podía terminar bien, estaba seguro de ello pero si conseguía soportar al menos 3 años mas ya sería considerado mayor de edad y podría hacer con su vida lo que quisiera si es que acaso a aquella mísera existencia podría ser llamada así, el grito de su guardián lo saco de sus cavilaciones y obligo a bajar, mas tarde meditaría sobre aquello.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Edward miraba aburrido por la ventana del auto, le parecía moverse muy lentamente y el tenso ambiente que dentro se percibía aunado a su desesperación le parecía simplemente insoportable…

El mar se observaba a los lejos, hacía años que no lo veía y la imagen le resulto simplemente fascinante al pequeño rubio quién abrió la ventana de la puerta del automóvil para aprovecharla mejor y de paso percibir la brisa fresca.

- Es bonito. ¿Verdad?- cuestiono Roy sin apartar la mirada del volante al ver como una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad se reflejaba en los labios del chico.

- Si – contesto este sin girarse a verlo- muy bonito…casi la había olvidado…hace mucho que no lo veía- lanzo un suspiro largo, melancólico y todo rastro de alegría desapareció de su semblante; se acomodo inquietamente en el asiento y cerró la ventana- Me gustaría ir a verle de cerca algún día- opino como si hiciera una petición silenciosa que no se atreviese a formular en voz alta, Roy lo percibió e intentado sonar amistoso contesto:

- Iremos tan pronto nos hayamos establecido- una mueca de desagrado cruzo su rostro inspirada en el hecho de tan solo imaginar el trabajo que tenía por delante, había tanta cosas que arreglar empezando claro esta por terminar de desempacar y terminando por convencer a Ed de asistir a una escuela, si lograba tal hazaña ya podía darse por satisfecho.

- Si- respondió el otro no del todo convencido impulsado sobre todo por la obligación; se estiró hasta el asiento trasero y tomó un libro, lo hojeo por instantes descubriendo que se trataba de una novela romántica, debía admitir que no correspondía propiamente a sus gustos pero habría que conformarse, encerrarse en el mundo de la fantasía sin duda alguna era mucho mas gratificante que en el tedio de aquel automóvil.

- Ya llegamos- Anuncio Roy indicándole con la mirada el centro comercial que estaba pocos metros, Ed fingía que continuaba enfrascado en la lectura del libro cuándo en realidad las mano le sudaban desde que tuvo constancia de su entrada a la ciudad; ahora frente a aquel edificio sus más terribles temores le acechaban aunque luchaba por suprimirlos sentía como si no estuviese logrando el efecto deseado; observando cada movimiento del muchacho Roy buscaba con la vista un lugar donde estacionarse ya que hasta el momento podría decirse que todo marchaba bien, los temores del chico parecían infundados y la mirada sobria de este le decía que ocultaba algo.- Bien- dijo este deteniendo finalmente el auto y tomando las medidas pertinentes ante de salir- Vayamos a desayunar.

Regresando el libro a su lugar Ed bajo en silencio, los pies le pesaban como si fueran de plomo y los pulmones parecían negarse a recibir el aire que tanto ansiaba su organismo, colocó las manos dentro de su bolsillo para que el otro no viese la manera en que le temblaban y asumió esa actitud terca que lo caracterizaba…estaba consciente de que todos los centros comerciales eran similares pero ¿Por qué diablos tenia que parecerse tanto aquel en especial? Maldijo en voz baja antes de seguir a Roy, "vaya fiasco de niñera que escogí" pensó mientras se dirigían a la entrada, al parecer quería tomar la ruta larga porque opto por el camino que implicaba escaleras y pasillos interminables.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?- le preguntó el hombre de negros cabellos al chiquillo, hasta ese momento había estado en espera de que de alguna manera este descubriese el porque de su miedo pero el niño permanecía tan impasible como siempre aunque la forma en que miraba a las personas reflejará verdadero terror, a decir verdad comenzaba a lamentarse de haberlo obligado a ir. La respuesta un tanto retardada lo regreso al momento.

- Lo que sea…- Su voz tembló por momentos- lo que sea esta bien…

- Por allá hay un restaurante de comida china y allá uno de italiana. ¿Te gusta el sushi?

- Yo…- Ed no tenía la temple necesaria para articular palabra, su garganta reseca tampoco ayudaba mucho en la tarea, desde hacía un rato sentía como si alguien le observase pero por mas que se esforzaba en hallar a la persona parecía no encontrarla por ningún lado, aquella sensación de no ser mas que un juguete lo invadió nuevamente, asió su mano a la chaqueta de Roy apretándole con tanta fuerza que finalmente el otro confirmó que algo no andaba bien con el niño.

- ¡Ed!- llamo en voz alta tomándole de la muñeca-¿Qué te pasa?

- Hay alguien- respondió aterrado- alguien que me esta espiando…yo…yo lo puedo sentir.

De inmediato todas las ideas posibles mascullaron dentro de la mente detectivesca de Roy, simplemente era imposible…había elegido cuidadosamente ese lugar por ser un poblado pequeño donde casi toda la gente se conocía entre si, es mas el mismo podía señalar de memoria los nombres de las familias mas importantes y un par de de las menos conocidas, hasta donde sus estudios concluyeron aquel era un lugar seguro y ahora…debía tranquilizarse porque si el no lo hacía estaba seguro que Ed no sería capaz de hacerlo por si mismo, respiró un par de veces y tomándolo de la mano se dirigió hasta la salida mas cercana, aquella no era la manera en que hubiese querido que terminará el paseo pero si no tenía mas opción para proteger la salud mental del chiquillo estaba mas que dispuesto a hacerlo.

- Nos vamos de aquí- Anunció tomándolo de la mano, temió que se desmayara ya que su semblante estaba cada vez mas pálido, afortunadamente cargarlo no representaba problema alguno aunque le preocupaba que el niño no dijese palabra alguna, parecía que quisiera comerse con los ojos a todas las personas.

Escuchó un girito de Ed, pero no uno berrinchudo o manipulador sino de verdadero terror, se distrajo durante 3 segundos y se encontró con que a unos paso de el un hombre zarandeaba a Ed con fuerza, su aspecto no era atemorizante en definitiva e incluso parecía un buen hombre aunque algo estrafalario gracias a su cabello pero cualquiera se daría cuenta de que el rostro de Ed reflejaba verdadero horror, los labios le temblaban e intentaba con verdadero desespero zafarse pero sus intentos eran mas que inútiles, tardó un par de segundos mas en reaccionar e ir a propinarle un puñetazo al hombre que en aquel momento lo sujetaba con fuerza pero no fue suficiente ya que aquel sujeto alcanzó a esquivarlo pero se vio obligado a soltar a Ed quién aprovechando la oportunidad corrió tan deprisa como pudo, Roy y el hombre que minutos atrás lo sostenía fueron tras el pero quizás por el miedo que le daba fuerzas extras o simplemente debido a su complexión rápidamente se les perdió de la vista siendo imposible alcanzarlo.

- Hum…- susurró el hombre tras ver como Roy jadeaba con fuerza intentado recuperar el aire- parece que ya no eres el mismo que años atrás, la paternidad te ha sentado verdaderamente mal…- Chasqueó los labios en un tono despectivo, de repente Roy recordó que solo había alguien con ese tono de voz tan original

- Envy- exclamo sorprendido por el aspecto que ahora presentaba, bastante particular a decir verdad ya que ni siquiera había logrado reconocerlo, aprovecho la distracción de este para intentar golpearle pero nuevamente este le esquivo, seguía siendo tan buen atleta como años atrás.-¿Qué demonios intentabas hacer?

- Hey, yo solo hacía mi trabajo - Se defendió el peculiar hombre que vestía bastante informal a decir verdad: un pantalón desteñido y una blusa que se le pegaba demasiado al cuerpo rozando con lo vulgar, esa actitud desatendida desde siempre le había molestado pero ahora tenía asuntos de mayor importancia que atender.

- Explícate- le exigió yéndose a recargar sobre una pared, intentando recuperar el aire.

- Bueno, ya sabes soy periodista y como tal mi trabajo es descubrir la verdad y toda esa maraña que decimos los de mi tipo, yo solo quería una entrevista con el "precioso angelito", el niño que sobrevivió al infierno en el que estuvo preso durante 7 años…Ese chico vale millones y ya que lo he hallado no permitiré que nadie mas se quede con el…- rió como recordaba el otro siempre lo hacía, una mezcla entre lo desquiciado e inteligente- pero según parece enloqueció por completo y…bueno, ahora no esta mas…

- Eres despreciable…- Murmuro Roy desviando la mirada- pero si te atreves a publicar algo sobre Ed juró que puedes irte olvidando de tu carrera como periodista o lo que sea que te dediques.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer? Acusarme con tu mami…- nuevamente aquella mirada que lo invitaba a golpearlo estaba ahí pero no cedería ante ella.

- Digamos que tengo mis medios…

- Es imposible que mantengas a la prensa de ese niño mucho tiempo alejada, su historia causo lástima, compasión e incluso repulsión en la sociedad, tarde o temprano descubrirán este lugar y lo asediarán hasta conseguir lo que quieren…solo es cuestión de tiempo…

- ¿Puedo considerar esto como una propuesta?

- Dame datos, nombres, fechas y prometo no revelar ni la identidad del pequeño ni la de su familia, al menos su rostro estará a salvo conmigo pero si no les das algo de información a esos perros sabes que lo olfatearán y despedazarán cuándo lo encuentren. Vamos, no puedes decirme que es un mal plan…

- Lo pensaré…- Concluyo Roy meditativo, era cierto que no podía tener mucho tiempo oculto a Ed pero si les hacía creer otras cosas quizás tuviera una oportunidad.- pero a cambio necesito que me ayudes algo…

- Que no haría por mi querido compañero de cuarto.- Respondió el sujeto que correspondía al nombre de Envy pasando su brazo por el hombro de Roy sin importarle la exclamación de desagrado que este lanzo- Y… ¿acaso no es lo mas importante encontrar al huerfanito?- Cuestionó con evidente burla antes de esquivar otro golpe que como siempre no consiguió dar en el blanco.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían pasado horas desde que el chico huyo del centro comercial, la noche nuevamente caía sobre el pueblo y seguía sin noticias de Ed, parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado…quizás lo habían secuestrado o violado o matado o…las ideas que se le venían a la mente eran horrorosas de tan solo imaginarlas pero tras haber trabajado tanto tiempo en la policía no sabía siquiera que pensar, había iniciado la búsqueda ayudado por ese idiota de Envy pero sin importar cuánto buscaron no lo encontraron, pareciere que la tierra se lo hubiese tragado y la culpa que sentía por llevarlo en contra de su voluntad no dejaba de atormentarle, a decir verdad estaba bastante desesperado, llamar a la policía sopesaba como última opción ya que aquello significaba verse obligado a revelar datos que prefería mantener ocultos al menos hasta el día de juicio, ahora gracias a su estúpido plan todo se vendría abajo, ni siquiera su inmensa fortuna serían suficientes para convencer al juez y a sus familiares que el chiquillo estaba seguro a su cuidado, si tal solo le hubiera preparado el desayuno o leído el diario quizás habría comprendido porque no quería ir al centro comercial, es decir además de las razones obvias; recordó que aún lo tenía consigo y rápidamente corrió hasta la habitación de Ed, no tardo en e hallarlo en la cama destendida abierto en el punto exacto donde el otro se lo había entregado…

Lo tomó entre sus manos leyéndolo, se sentó en la cama un segundo para reflexionar respecto a sus acciones, había sido tan pero tan estupido al no escucharlo que ahora no podía menos que…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Lo lamento- el batir de las olas se tragó sus palabras, como no se le ocurrió antes ir ahí. Roy se acercó lentamente hasta Ed quién sentado en la arena veía el mar, no podía verle el rostro pero si la postura: abrazaba sus piernas y su cabeza permanecía recargada en sus rodillas aunque su vista se enfocaba en el mar- yo…- intento hablar nuevamente pero fue silenciado por la voz del otro.

- Lo has leído. ¿Cierto?- Cuestionó sin verlo- Ahora sabes porque yo…- No terminó la frase, prefirió ponerse de pie- vayamos a cada- le dijo con amargura antes de quedar de frente a Roy.

El hombre se sorprendió al verle: estaba pálido y despeinado, su rostro tenía arañazos y moretones sin agregar el que parte de su ropa estaba roída, una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón pero con contó con el tiempo suficiente para recriminarse ya que es instantes Ed se vino abajo, corrió a cogerlo en brazos pero al acariciar su rostro descubrió que ardía en fiebre, seguramente por eso donde se habría desmayado pero en ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? Lo envolvió en su abrigo y lo llevó hasta el automóvil, en casa lo metió a la cama tan pronto como llego pero los temblores que estremecían el pequeño cuerpo no cesaban ni su fiebre menguaba a pesar de los pañuelos húmedos que colocaba sobre su frente.

- Edward, se que no te va gustar pero…- Lo sacó de la cama y empezó a desvestirlo con gentileza pero en esos momentos Ed ya comenzaba a despertar, aturdido por la fiebre no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para defenderse pero aún así lanzo arañazos y golpes al azar, Roy esquivó algunos y recibió otros, comprendía el porque actuaba de aquella manera pero los gritos, quejas y lloriqueos del chico lo sacaban de quicio; se vio obligado a tomarlo con fuerza de los hombros y literalmente arrancarle la ropa intentando ignorar sus súplicas, se preguntó como alguien podía ser capaz de hacerle eso a un niño, ¿Cómo podían ser inmunes a su dolor?

Quedando en ropa interior y sintiéndose cada vez mas cansado el chico dejo de forcejear, conocía de sobra lo que seguía y lo doloroso que sería y que entre mas se resistiera mas le lastimarían, se mordió los labios hasta sangrar y se dejo caer permitiéndole solo a las lágrimas ceder…

- No te voy a lastimar- Consoló el adulto sumergiéndole dentro del agua helada previamente preparada con cubitos, sintió lastima del chico al verlo así, tenía el aspecto de un niño indefenso y se veía tan delgado, pequeño y frágil…pasó la yema de sus dedos sobre las cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo, eran muchas, demasiadas…y de muy diverso tipo, algunas parecían productos de algún objeto punzo cortante, quizás navajas o cuchillos, prefería no saberlo, otras e cambio tenían el aspecto de quemaduras de cigarrillos y había terceras de las que ni siquiera concebía imaginar como fueron hechas, quizás látigos...cuánto daño debieron hacerle para que llegará a lastimarse a si mismo en 2 ocasiones, por último rozo las vendas que cubrían sus muñecas…debajo de estas habrían un par de cicatrices de su primer intento de suicidio y cuándo estas fuesen retiradas quedarían ahí para siempre una segundas, se sintió como un tonto cuándo se descubrió a si mismo llorando, algunas de sus lágrimas golpearon contra la cara de Ed que guiado por el instinto abrió los ojos encontrándose con el tan conocido rostro…sus ojos resecos no tenían mas lágrimas que derramar.

- Mamá lloraba cuándo me enfermaba- le dijo con voz débil- ella lloró cuándo le dispararon a Al…- estiró la mano hasta alcanzar el rostro del mayor, cogió una lágrima entre sus dedos y agregó con tristeza- no me gusta cuándo las personas lloran- tras decirlo simplemente perdió la conciencia de nuevo.

Roy lo sacó de la tima y devolvió a la cama, arropándole con cuidado espero a que la fiebre cediera pero si no lo hacía llamaría aun médico, arrastró una silla junto a la cama y permaneció un largo rato observándole, sus rastros infantiles le hacían ver realmente tierno cuándo dormía y no tenía aquella expresión de enojo, irónicamente este carecía de cicatrices mayores a la que había obtenido ese día como si hubiesen preservado esas facciones para admirarlas pero es que debía admitir lo atractivo que podría ser para una jovencita de su edad y seguramente cuándo creciera lo sería aún mas…"bobos pensamientos los de aquel momento" pensó y con esta idea cayo en el dulce mundo de los sueños.

Al día siguiente Ed abrió los ojos encontrándose con el desayuno en la mesa al lado de la cama, parecía apetitoso y el tenía hambre así que lo tomó sin dudarlo…hacía casi un día que no probaba bocado, se sentía mucho mejor que anoche aunque los huesos continuaban doliéndole, observó que traía puesta una pijama y el cabello suelto…con que lo de anoche no se había tratado de un sueño, reflexivo apartó la bandeja vacía y tomó su diario que yacía junto a esta en la mesa, leyó en voz alta aquella parta tan discutida a pesar del dolor que le producía.

"_Hace mucho tiem__po que no tenía la oportunidad de escribir, supongo que tener el hombro dislocado no ayuda mucho a sostener el lápiz pero hoy me jalaron por accidente y creo que lo devolvieron a su lugar sin desearlo realmente, creo que ya me habría acostumbrado al dolor pero la sensación que oprime mi mente no es en lo absoluto menor a la de ese día, creo que se llama culpa o algo parecido, he pasado tanto tiempo en este lugar que a veces olvido el significado de las palabras…si tan solo el estuviera aquí yo podría…Escribo esto con la esperanza de que algún día alguien lo lea, cuándo ese momento llegue si es que acaso sucede quiero que comprenda el porque de mi estado de ánimos en estos momentos._

_Hace unos días un cliente bastante conocido me contrato y quiso jugar un juego que me es bastante familiar desde que tengo un compañero, en realidad es tan tonto como simple, consiste en llevarme hasta un centro comercial e intentar esconderme tanto tiempo como me sea posible, no puedo correr ni pedir ayuda, si lo hiciera matarían a mi amigo…no importa cuándo ni donde me oculte siempre terminan encontrándome, tampoco puedo intentar escapar porque tienen a hombres vigilando todas las entradas y salidas, creo que les es muy divertido ver la expresión de miedo y desesperación en mi rostro, de solo pensarlo a mi también me causa risa…como sea todo lo hice por el, nunca he protegido a nadie al menos quería intentarlo esta vez pero como siempre he fracasado. Quisiera escribir un poco mas pero estoy demasiado cansado, a pesar de los días que han pasado no he tenido tiempo para descansar, quisiera dormir aunque solo fuese un poco pero cada vez que cierro lo ojos escucho sus gritos y me preguntó donde esta…nuevamente he fracasado..."_

- Entra de una vez- Anunció Ed al percibir que Roy estaba tras la puerta- ¿Ya lo escuchaste, no?- se acostó en la cama nuevamente sintiéndose débil aun, Roy se le acerco para cubrirlo nuevamente con las colchas.- Perdón -se disculpó esquivando la mirada- no debí haber corrido de esa manera…no quiero que me eches, se que es mucho pedir pero…

- Tu estarás conmigo tanto como quieras- Tomó entre sus manos su rostro fijando la mirada en sus heridas

- Yo hice las tuyas anoche- comento avergonzado apartando de un manotazo las caricias de Roy- me metí en una estupida pelea y creo que perdí- explico con apatía- no fue mi intención preocuparte…

Roy se retajo por un instante ante la mirada del chico pese a ello tomo sus manos y mirándole a los ojos aunque el otro lo rechazaba le dijo con aire melancólico.

- Mi familia tiene una Gran Empresa, yo soy su único hijo y cuándo tenía tu edad me secuestraron…no quiero entrar en detalles de lo que pasó exactamente- cerro los ojos y movió la cabeza en un intento de apartar los recuerdos de su mente-pidieron rescate y mi familia lo pago sin pensarlo pero aunque yo me recuperé físicamente tarde mucho en ser el mismo de antes…en realidad nunca lo fui... al principio pasaba todos los días en mi habitación sin mas compañía que mis libros, me volví huraño, desobediente y maleducado pero un día alguien me dijo algo que nunca olvidaré-sonrió cuándo evocó su rostro- ahora yo repetiré las palabras con la esperanza de que te ayuden como a mi: _Puedes quedarte a casa a auto compadecerte o puedes intentar ser feliz, la vida es muy corta para desperdiciarla_…se que no son grandiosas pero…

Un largo e incomodo silencio se formó en la habitación pero fue interrumpido por un sollozante Ed que un acto de desesperación se lanzó sobre el pecho de Roy abrazándole con fuerza, por lo inesperado del acto el otro se sobresalto por un instante pero rápidamente reaccionó y correspondió a este con un abrazo

- Pero…pero… ¿por que duele tanto?

- Te mentiría si te dijera que el dolor pasará pero solo se volverá mas fuerte cada día…de ti depende el vencerlo o permitir que el domine tu vida, no te rindas…

Y por segunda vez lo mantuvo en brazos hasta que se hubo dormido…devolviéndole a la cama se maldijo por no ser mas sensible pero un largo camino le esperaba por delante y si no era capaz de siquiera empezar a caminar no sobreviviría, y la mayor parte la tendría que recorrer solo…el no sería mas que un espectador que lo apoyaría cuándo fuese necesario y eso le dolía mas que cualquier otra cosa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hace mucho que no publicaba por problemas personales pero aquí esta, me agradaría saber sus comentarios y lamento que el desarrollo sea lento, es uno de esos fics donde hay poco acción por ahora ya que planeo algunas cosas mas adelante.**

**Un beso, y gracias por sus comentarios bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.- Equivalencia**

Edward se despertó como desde hace días sin mucho entusiasmo por lo que le deparaba el futuro, la conversación de la noche anterior apenas y lo había dejado dormir, era consciente de que ahora si se había sobrepasado pero al mismo tiempo no tenía la menor idea de cómo remediar la situación, temía que Roy lo corriese o devolviese o lo que le hicieran a los chicos como el…no es que hubiera muchos pero seguro que había, hacía algunos días acababa de descubrir el Internet y gracias a ello tenía contactos por todo el mundo e información de todas partes. Recordando el motivo de la discusión tomó un libro de ciencias que yacía junto a su escritorio, la portada aburrida denotaba de una excelente manera su contenido aunque para ser sinceros entendía que aquellos conceptos burdos y sencillos fueron los básicos para un estudiante de su edad, el siempre fue muy adelantado a su clase y comprendía con gran facilidad conceptos que a su hermano le tomaba siglos comprender, se sentía raro pero nunca dejo que aquello le amedrentará y ahora Roy quería que volviese a aquel ambiente que nunca le agradó, la idea le desagradaba pero dentro de si comprendía que tenía razón por mas que se negará a aceptarlo…observó a una pareja de pajarillos que desde hacía días preparaba todo lo necesario para la llegada de sus polluelos y como sucedía cada mañana se maravilló ante su destreza, muy superior a la de muchos progenitores humanos…permanecería un largo rato observándolos antes de intentar quemar la cocina, es decir preparar su desayuno…

A unos metros de ahí Roy yacía tendido sobre la cama sin ánimos para levantarse ya que ello significaría toparse con el pequeño quién le lanzaría una de esas miradas recriminadoras que venían dotadas de una enorme dosis de tristeza y desesperación que fungirían perfecto como chantajes si ese fuese el objetivo pero estaba seguro que el chico era incapaz, solo un poco terco y renuente a aceptar sus problemas pero por lo demás no podía considerarlo malvado; el en cambio representaba otra historia. Anoche le había gritado como si lo hubiese sorprendido robando en un supermercado, juraría que un par de lágrimas de impotencia asaltaron los ojos del rubio antes de usar un lenguaje nada propio de su edad y encerrarse en su habitación, no hubo lectura de diario, ni escritura de sentimientos o un comentario mordaz, todo terminó en una discusión digna de cualquier padre e hijo solo que aquí el problema es que a Ed no se le podía gritar sin que una avalancha de recuerdos dolorosos acudieran a su mente.

-No hagas eso- recrimino al pequeño perro que en aquel momento le lamía la cara, el recuerdo del sueño de la noche anterior le causo nauseas al pensar que la hermosa jovencita que lo besaba no era otra que su pasajera mascota, un maltes llamado Tobías…reflexiono en lo ridículo del nombre antes de quitárselo de encima y vestirse para bajar, un largo día lo esperaba.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Entró sin mucho entusiasmo a la cocina para hallarse con un pensativo Ed que leía un libro sin demasiado interés, pasaba las hojas con rapidez como si su mente se hallará centrada en otro lugar, alzó la vista cuándo lo vio entrar pero no dijo nada, se limitó a alzar la cabeza y con un ademán arrogante le mostró el libro y dijo.

-Hoy quiero esto para almorzar- Roy se acercó hasta el chico para vislumbrar el platillo que ese día prepararía, era un juego que hacía días habían iniciado a petición del mayor tras la compra de un libro de cocina, cocinarían una receta de aquel libro a diario y como no seguían un orden establecido se veían obligados a ir hasta el supermercado casi todos los días, además de presentar una nueva oportunidad para que Ed aprendiera a valerse por si mismo ya que lo obligaba a relacionarse con las personas en las tiendas que se veían obligados a visitar.

-Mole poblano- leyó en voz alta dándole un breve vistazo a los ingredientes que requeriría, sobre todo por la gran cantidad de chiles- No podemos hacerlo hoy…

-Ya he ordenado los chiles por Internet- Expuso el menor antes de que el otro se lo negará- con tu tarjeta de crédito- terminó como si se tratase de la cosa mas normal del mundo y lo miró largamente, pareciere como si lo retará, un incomodo silencio se formó pero fue interrumpido por Tobías quién entro moviendo la cola y se dirigió a los pies del rubio quién lo tomó en brazos, el le gustaba al perro y el perro le gustaba a el, de alguna manera sentía como si ambos fueron iguales: dependientes de otras personas.- No quiero ir a la escuela- Añadió acariciando a la mascota y retocando la discusión de anoche. Soporto la mirada acusadora de Roy y regreso a su habitación deprisa como un niño que se ocultase de la reprimenda de su padre, no tenía manera de expresar sus temores y aunque la tuviese no estaba seguro de que la entendiera, no faltaba mucho para que lo echasen de ahí pero realmente no querría irse, ese pueblo, esa casa, Tobías y hasta el mismo Roy le agradaban pero si continuaba con esa actitud no tardaría mucho pero…- No quiero ir a la escuela- murmuro en silencio antes de cerrar la puerta.

Abajo el hombre suspiró con molestia, conteniendo la respiración tanto como pudo se sirvió un whiski cuándo sus manos dejaron de temblarle pero no llegó a tomarlo ya que tomó lasllaves del coche y se marchó sin despedirse, desde la ventana Ed lo observaba con manifiesta sorpresa, era la primera vez que salía sin el desde que hubiesen llegado y eso lo entristecía. Se sentó sobre la cama acariciando al maltés blanco con gentileza y recordó a su madre y lo que les un día en son de broma les comento a el y Al.

"_Ustedes son como perros y gatos"_

_La risueña voz de su hermano menor resonó dentro de su cabeza junto a la pregunta de que era cada quién_

"_Ed es un lindo gatito, arisco, testarudo e independiente y Al como un adorable perrito amigable, fiel y alegre"_

Adentro del auto Roy no tenía la menor idea de adonde dirigirse, lamentaría mas tarde el haber dejado al pequeño solo pero por el momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese tranquilizar su atolondrado sistema nervioso, tragó 2 pastillas sin agua para apaciguar el intenso dolor de cabeza y continuó conduciendo reordenando sus pensamientos y recordando la primera vez que vio a Ed, ya habían transcurrido 7 años de eso pero las imágenes continuaban frescas en su mente como una película que día tras día hubiese visto.

_El teléfono celular sonó justo en medio de la cita, odiaba ese sonido mas que nada en el mundo pero era la __profesión que desafortunadamente eligió para ganarse la vida, en momentos como esos en los que tenía que abandonar a una bella mujer que le ansiaba tanto como el a ella se arrepentía de su decisión; se despidió gentilmente de su acompañante y salio a toda prisa del lugar, si le llamaban a esas horas de la noche quería creer que era algo importante._

_Dentro de la jefatura todo estaba tranquilo como todas la noches, un par de policías que vigilaban la zona, detectives que estaban enfrascados en su trabajo o retrasados en sus informes y el malhumorado jefe que maldecía e insultaba quién tuviera la mala suerte de toparse con el porque hacía unos días su amante le había abandonado…todo en orden a excepción de que el no debía estar ahí a esas horas._

_-Nos alegras que hayas llegado- le saludó una joven detective, su nombre era Riza y apenas y habían cruzado palabras aunque le fascinaba su manera de ser, era hermosa e inteligente y…_

_-Al fin llegas- Maes lo sacó de sus malos pensamientos, uno de sus mejores amigos y compañero de Riza, el era el responsable de que estuviera ahí.- Se ha cometido un asesinato, 8 hombres fueron masacrados a punta de navajas y otras armas en una zona bastante familiar._

_Levanto expectante una ceja como si no comprendiese el porque de su presencia, el solo era un abogado penal, metía a los malos tras las rejas y ya estaba, la sangre y cosas realmente feas se las dejaba a otros…era bueno en lo que hacía y no quería conocer detalles que fuesen mas allá de su trabajo, sonaba feo e incluso egoísta pero así eran las cosas._

_-Hay un testigo-Continuó Riza- es un niño de 8 años, intentaremos que nos diga que fue lo que vio pero este caso debe ser llevado con riguroso cuidado…_

_-La prensa pública ya esta alardeando de esto- el jefe entró con aquel aire autoritario que le caracterizaba, era el padre de la detective rubia y un hombre con excelentes preceptos éticos y morales pero estaba cansado y a punto de jubilarse- sino lo resolvemos el departamento quedará como un inútil y todas las respuestas las tiene ese niño._

_Se enfocó hasta una silla donde un pequeño chico de mirada curiosa observaba con meticulosidad todo lo que le rodeaba, una policía asignada intentaba hacerle conversar pero el se mostraba renuente a responderle, en cambio la miraba airoso como si le molestase que le intentará hablarle; Roy lo había visto al entrar pero no imaginaba que ese chiquillo fuese el testigo de un múltiple asesinato, no había escuchado mucho pero si era feo cuándo mataban a alguien a punta de balazos o simples puñaladas no imaginaba lo que sucedía cuándo se referían a "otras armas" pero ahí estaba el niño de lo mas tranquilo, imaginó que podía tratarse de un colapso mental o algo así._

_-¿Queremos saber si lo podemos interrogar?-cuestionó Riza explicándole el porque debía de estar ahí._

_-No creo que sea lo mejor si es que no quieres a los periodistas encima del edificio-contesto recordando que se habían presentando casos parecidos pero nunca con niños tan pequeño, técnicamente podía interrogarlo sin la presencia de sus padres porque no era un sospechoso sino un testigo pero antes convendría una reevaluación siquiátrica con algún experto, si el pobre chico había sufrido algún trauma y lo presionaban tendrían a una madre desesperada que los acusaría de maltrato a menores y a la montaña de medios que inventarían cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir mas audiencia. Caminó hasta el niño quién balanceaba infantilmente sus pies de un lado para otro y se presentó con un sencillo_

_-Hola._

El tiempo pasaba con mayor rapidez de la que debería, hacía 7 años de aquello y esa usual palabra había trastornado mas de una vida, apretó el acelerador al sentir como la temperatura se le elevaba…dentro de pronto llegaría y al fin podría descansar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenía hambre y mucha, el reloj-despertador junto a su cama marcaban las 3:45, aún no se acostumbraba a los horarios, había pasado la mitad de su vida encerrado sin distinguir siquiera la diferencia entre la noche y el día y ahora tenía que atenerse a que un molesto aparato controlará su vida le irritaba.

Estaba acostumbrado a pasar hambres pero porque hacerlo sino tenía necesidad, bajo a la cocina a prepararse un emparedado y realizó algunas tareas domésticas que lo mantuvieron entretenido un rato, dentro de su cabeza la idea no dejaba de darle vueltas… ¿Qué pasaría si Roy lo echará? No tenía a donde ir, ni con quién…a nadie excepto a su hermano.

Quizás si le hubiese explicado la situación el otro hubiese entendido, dentro de poco sería el cumpleaños de Al y quería regalarle algo bonito por lo que invento esa mentira de los chiles, en realidad lo que había ordenado no fue otra cosa mas que un regalo, también pensaba obsequiarle a Tobías ya que solo lo tendrían mientras le encontraban un hogar estable porque Roy tenía un alergia hacia los perros que le producía un molesto sarpullido; estaba seguro de que Al y Winly cuidarían bien de el pero antes de que le confesará sus planes el otro le habló de la escuela y todo se vino abajo, incluyendo el mes y medio de convivencia que llevaban y ahora no tenía la menor idea de cómo remediarlo.

A muchos kilómetros de ahí Mustang continuaba conduciendo, estaba próximo a llegar hasta su destino, tras meditarlo por un largo rato al fin lo había decidido. Al llegar descubrió que el elevador no servía por lo que concluyó que no era su día de suerte, subió las escaleras con pesadez deteniéndose cada ciertos minutos a tomar un poco de aire, el 10 piso de su compañera nunca antes le había parecido tan lejano como ahora, ansiaba llegar y dormir un largo rato…perdido en sus pensamientos apenas y descubrió cuándo choco contra la susodicha, Riza iba vestida informalmente como si fuese de compras pero su sobrio rostro de inmediato se transformó al ver el estado de su antiguo jefe…

-Señor- llamo usando el lenguaje formal que siempre había definido su relación, lo tomó de los hombros y prácticamente lo arrastro por los dos pisos que faltaban para llegar hasta su apartamento, aparentemente sus planes de salir habían sido desechados al ver el estado en que se encontraba. De inmediato lo hizo pasar al modesto departamento decorado con elegancia y apenas lo acomodo sobre el sillón el otro cayó dormido, tocó su frente descubriendo que su temperatura estaba por encima del promedio aunque nada fuera de lo normal, solo se trataba de estrés, ya lo había visto mas de una vez con sus compañeros de trabajo, solo necesitaba descansar un poco y…

-Edward…-Musitó entre sueños el hombre- tengo que ir…con el…-agregó con verdadera preocupación- le asusta…le da miedo la oscuridad.

Esbozó una sonrisa al observar la dedicación con se había entregado al cuidado del chico pero dejando de lado el sentimentalismo telefoneo a su casa donde Edward tomó el teléfono con la mano temblorosa, tenía miedo y su voz no lo ocultaba pese a sus esfuerzos.

-Bueno, esta bien…- Contestó el pequeño tras la explicación que la mujer le hubo dado, veía como la tarde comenzaba a apagarse junto al sol lo que significaría enfrentarse a la oscuridad que tanto le aterraba, jugo con la extensión del teléfono antes de atreverse a preguntar.- Si esta enfermo, ¿Podría ir a verlo…?.- Trago saliva en espera de la respuesta, sería una larga noche pero el temor a la oscuridad competía contra el sentimiento de que el fuese el culpable de que Mustang estuviese enfermo, sino se esmerará tanto en cuidarlo y el no requiriera esos cuidados nada de eso habría le pasado.

-De acuerdo-contesto Riza tras meditarlo un poco, le dio la dirección e instrucciones respecto a como llegar, tras anotarlas le pareció mas sencillo de lo que esperaba.

Tras colgar el teléfono encendió las luces de toda la casa y tomo al perro entre sus brazos, medito un tanto en lo que planeaba hacer, salir al mundo exterior y solo; comenzaba a arrepentirse pero imagino que quizás Roy lo esperaría y se decepcionaría sino llegaba, cerró la enorme casa y tomó sus medicamentos para dormir, lo que fuese que le esperase lo afrontaría cuándo el momento llegará, tal y como el mayor tantas veces le había dicho: "Una cosa a la vez"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se levanto con el delicioso olor de un desayuno recién preparado por manos expertas, le recordó a su nana pero no lo menciono, se levanto del sillón con apatía y se dirigió hasta la pequeña cocina donde Riza preparaba waffle junto a tocino y huevos, al verlo entrar la mujer le ofreció un vaso de jugo de naranja recién preparado, lo tragó sin mucho entusiasmo pero su estomago que desde el día anterior no probaba alimentos se lo agradeció.

-No parece que las cosas estén hiendo muy bien- comento ella sin descuidar su preparación.

-No lo están-confesó con la mirada cansada, siempre podía confiar en momentos de gran desesperación- El otro día peleamos por una tontería, yo lo traté como un chico normal y le hice llorar…-Lanzó un largo suspiró- Te das cuenta, lo hice llorar…otra vez…Es tan difícil cuidarle, nunca lo veo feliz pero de vez en cuándo al menos esta estable, lee, escribe y me obedece dentro de los límites pero yo quise que fuese a mi ritmo y el se molesto…no estoy seguro de poder continuar con el durante mucho tiempo…Es como si le fuese a fallar de nuevo y eso me aterra pero…- Parecía que se trataba de una pausa mas pero el silencio largo que le siguió descarto la idea; Riza detuvo sus deberes para entregarle una taza de café, sus manos se rozaron cuándo hubo contacto con las de el pero el las apartó de inmediato, nunca se había sentido atraída hacia su compañera a pesar de que era muy bella y en su cabeza no había espacio mas que para el chiquillo rubio que refunfuñaba por todo.

-Lo harás bien- la delicada mano de la chica se poso sobre la suya que apretaba con tanta fuerza la taza que pareciere se fuera a romper- Nadie dijo que sería fácil pero así es la vida, tienes otra oportunidad…de lo contrario podrías arrepentirte mas tarde de haberlo hecho…Además, tu le das seguridad, el juicio esta muy cerca, el no querrá exponer a su familia nuevamente y si lo encierran en un hospital será como devolverlo a su pesadilla…Solo ten paciencia, al menos hasta el juicio…

Sus palabras le hicieron reflexionar respecto el porque aceptó la petición hecha tiempo atrás por Ed, solo fue impulsado por sus superiores para que el pequeño se dignará a enfrentarse a un juicio que quizás desenmascararía a una red de pedofilia pero que significaría enfrentarse a las personas que durante años le torturaron o…porque deseaba remediar su pasado, enmendar sus errores y…estaba confundido, si era por la primera razón podría considerarse de antemano un ser despreciable por usar al chiquillo nuevamente sin importarle sus sentimientos pero si era por la segunda temía que estuviese ingresando a un campo sobre el que ya no habría regreso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dormir le era agradable, le resultaba mas que placentero el no tener que preocuparse por el niño que dormía a unos metros de el y se despertaría gritando dentro de poco pero porque tenía que escuchar su llanto y revivir aquella escena hasta en sus sueños, supuso que no había manera de escapar así que se concentró en el mensaje que seguramente su cerebro le estaba enviando.

_El saludo inicial no había surtido el efecto deseado, el niño se mordí__a el labio inferior con nerviosismo y se limitaba a mirarle el rostro, temeroso…quizás no fuese lo que aparentará._

_-Hola- Repitió nuevamente confundido pero no hubo respuesta.- Me han contado que viste algo feo- intentaba sonar amigable, los niños no eran su fuerte pero tampoco los odiaba y quería creer que estos tampoco a el- ¿Es eso cierto?_

_-Lo mataron- Contesto el pequeño con su inocente voz pero con un dejo de inteligencia muy superior al que su rostro indicaba- Ellos le mataron o mejor dicho el…los otros solo impidieron que gritarán y se defendieran, ese hombre fue quién lo hizo…Yo estaba oculto en el bote de basura pero lo vi por un hueco.- Se mordió el labio hasta sangrarlo, el detalle recién descubierto le había permitido entrever el desaliñado aspecto del niño.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Cuestionó jugando nerviosamente con sus manitas._

_-Roy…Roy Mustang- Contesto tomándole las manos con amor, el chico las apretó contra las suyas y como si de una corriente de electricidad hubiese disparado sus nervios se echó a llorar en el pecho del adulto, era un llanto sencillo sin jadeos ni gemidos pero que le llegaba hasta el corazón. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo apretó contra su pecho, estaba mas que consciente de que con ese simple acto rompía uno de las normas pero al percibir la frialdad de sus muñecas no podía evitar sentirse conmovido, al demonio con las normas, ese niño necesitaba a alguien que lo cuidase y mientras no hubiese nadie por el momento el tomaría ese lugar…_

Si, ese sueño era mucho mas vívido que ningún otro, incluso podía sentir las manos frías del niño junto a sus cálidas lágrimas…parecía increíble creer que una conversación tan simple había transformado su vida, se arrepentía de haber siquiera pensado en la idea de devolver a Edward, no lo cuidaba obligado por una orden sino porque desde que sus palabras se cruzaron sus destinos quedaron irremediablemente ligados.

-Yo no quería ser grosero- Escuchó el murmullo proveniente de una vocecilla adolescente.- solo quería ver a Al en su cumpleaños y…no quiero ir a la escuela, cuándo iba a clases me sentía raro y ahora…temo de tantas cosas y no se ni como decirlo…estas cansado de mi pero me gusta estar contigo…bueno, no mucho pero es mejor que estar encerrado…Creo que lo he arruinado todo pero no vale la pena llorar por lo que no se puede remediar…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste todo eso antes?- Se incorporó lentamente de la cama a la par de Ed se echaba para atrás soltándole la mano ante la sorpresa de que lo estuviera escuchando. Esa expresión aprehensiva de un gato que no quiere que lo bajen del árbol pero no puedo hacerlo tampoco por si mismo regresó al rostro del rubio, enfocó la mirada molesto y respondió.

-Quería decirlo pero…pero tu hablaste de la escuela y todo eso…

-No te has preguntado porque te he comprado tantos libros de educación básica…

-Supuse que me querías mantener entretenido…

-No eres un genio con mucho sentido común…

-Bueno me encerraron y torturaron la mitad de mi vida, tampoco es que deba comprender todo de inmediato

Mustang arqueo una ceja con expresión burlona al visualizar como el temperamento propio de Ed estaba de regreso, ese chico era todo un desafío...

-Esta bien- agrego con una sonrisa confiada, Ed se contrajo ante la sonrisa que nada bueno le podía deparar- Hagamos un trato.

-¿Intercambio equivalente?

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de al menos presentar el examen de admisión para la escuela?

-Dentro de unas semanas será el cumpleaños de mi hermano- respondió sin pensarlo - llévame a verlo pero no me dejes con ellos sin importar cuánto te lo rueguen…si haces eso yo accederé a ir a clases.

-Bien pero no irás a la escuela sino quieres, te contrataré tutores personales si es necesario para que te enseñen en casa, no quiero que hagas nada que no te guste- Sonrió con franqueza, la incredulidad en el rostro de Ed lo hizo entrever lo injusto que hasta el momento había sido, desde que lo trajo a casa le exigió algo a cambio de darle otra cosa, quería enseñarle el concepto de justicia pero como inculcarlo en un ser que durante años no fue objeto mas que de injusticias, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el chico quién se limitó a sonreírle y concluir.

-Eso no sería justo…yo cumpliré mi parte y tu la tuya.

Roy le sonrió impulsado más que nada por la expresión de felicidad o el sentimiento que mas se le pareciere y que en ese momento irradiaba el rostro de Ed.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Es una larga historia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**De los capi que mas trabajo me ha costado, lo intente varias veces pero no lo estructuraba bien…**

**Como dice el dicho voy lenta pero constante y no me refiero a la escritura sino respecto a la personalidad, hasta el momento intento que se desarrollen correctamente pasando por varias etapas y aquí están reflejados los problemas que a la de a fuerzas se tenían que presentar y desvelar un poquito de misterio…**

**Espero les haya gustado aunque solo sea un poco, cualquier duda, comentario, amenaza o algo así me dicen…**

**Un beso y bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7.- CULPA**

Pese a que la relación había dado un gran paso entre ambos había algo que le decía a Roy que las cosas no marchaban como deberían, la distancia que le separaba de Ed continuaba siendo abismal y el rostro melancólico del pequeño que como era usual cuándo viajaban miraba por la ventana no hacía mas que confirmárselo, parecía triste pero a la vez pensativo.

-Mañana quiero hacer el examen de admisión para la escuela- Comento Edward con aspecto serio, trago saliva como si indicase que la sola idea le repudiaba pero en sus ojos se reflejaba cierto matiz de determinación- ¿O será necesario que esperemos hasta que el juicio pase?

La palabra retumbo dentro del reducido espacio, las manos del adulto se asieron con mayor fuerza al volante; el tema había sido evadido durante semanas pero ambos sabían que el tiempo no se detenía y por mas que lo desearán no podrían evitar que el momento llegase. Ed abandonó los árboles que desde hacía horas ocupaban su vista y decidió concentrar su mirada en Roy quién normalmente buscaba con ansiedad el encontrarse con aquellas orbes doradas pero que en aquel momento habría aceptado gustoso que le arrancarán las suyas si con ello conseguía no enfrentarse a estas.

-No tienes que molestarte en responderme- Sugirió el chico esquivándolo nuevamente con aire ofendido- Conozco perfectamente el trato que hemos hecho y estoy dispuesto a cumplirlo- agregó con seguridad-además- prosiguió con tristeza- sino los enfrento ahora jamás podré hacerlo…

-¿Tienes miedo?

La pregunta fue lanzada sin titubeos, de frente y removiendo diversos sentimientos dentro del chico.

-Si- Se limitó a contestar en voz baja, no tenía caso mostrarse fuerte ante la persona que tantas veces le había visto caer- pero no permitiré que el miedo domine mi vida…no mas…

-Yo te prote…

-¡No lo digas!- Gritó Ed con fuerza lanzado un fuerte golpe contra el cristal.

Roy se recriminó por tales palabras, comprendía el porque el chico no le creía pero al igual que en aquella ocasión lo había tomado a la ligera y dicho de esa manera.

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca mas- Dijo Ed normalizando su respiración que por momentos se había alterado-No lo digas- repitió- no lo digas nunca mas…- El chico luchaba por reprimir las lágrimas pero un par de estas escaparon de su control.

Roy se pregunto como era posible que una palabra tan simple pudiese significar tanto y no evitó sentirse culpable.

_El caso podría considerarse sencillo, sino fuese__ por la nimiedad de que las principales pruebas para incriminar al culpable recaían en un testigo de 8 años que además de aterrorizado por lo que había presenciado parecía ser bastante caprichoso._

_Habían puesto al chiquillo a dormir en un mueble viejo que desde hacía años estaba en el departamento mientras su madre quién había viajado para cuidar de una vieja amiga enferma regresaba, solo podían estar presentes en el interrogatorio su tutor legal y la señora que le cuidaba apenas venía en camino por lo que se vieron obligados a mantenerlo entretenido con recursos bastantes precarios que de inmediato el niño hubo desdeñado._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo mas tendré que estar aquí?- Pregunto quisquilloso a Roy quién tenía asignada la tarea de cuidarlo al ver como enloquecían a una policía con anterioridad._

_-No lo se- Contesto de mala manera pensando en lo que hac__ía unos minutos había sido una criatura inocente y ahora se comportaba como si lo estuvieran torturando._

_-No me gusta este lugar…-Agregó el chico con un puchero infantil- es feo…_

_-Bueno…_

_-Estoy aquí porque debo de declarar o algo así…lo leí en un libro, uno del proceso judicial. Mi mama no quería que lo leyera pero no le hice caso…_

_-¿Estas asustado?_

_El niño se __mordió el labio inferior con cierta aprehensión._

_-No…no tengo miedo…- Le respondió con voz temblorosa-además tu no me agradas-Le saco la lengua para reafirmar la última frase. Roy rió por debajo bastante divertido, tomó la mano del pequeño y le miró un largo rato observando como el rostro del niño se contristaba._

_-Ellos son malos…-Susurró este agachando la cabeza- mataron a esas personas solo por diversión…_

_-Todo va estar bien-Intento consolar antes de que el niño se soltará a llorar._

_-Les suplicaron que se detuviera…el no lo hizo…_

_-Yo te protegeré Edward- Le apretó la mano calurosamente repitiéndolo una vez mas-Sin importar lo que pase yo te protegeré…lo prometo…_

_Por un momento creyó ver en los ojos del niño la credulidad que solo con capaces de tener los pequeños pero no duró más que unos segundos para ser reemplazado por un matiz caprichoso._

Entre quejidos tomó al chico en brazos, hacía horas se había tomado sus pastillas para dormir y aún continuaba bajo sus efectos, no le gustaba que le tocarán pero se sentía tan somnoliento que ya no le molestaba tanto la idea de que lo arropasen.

El adulto se sorprendió una vez mas ante lo delgado que era el chico, en momentos como aquel sentía que si lo apretaba muy fuerte se rompería como muñeca de porcelana. Recordó la primera vez que lo cargo y lo sentimientos de aquel instante apenas y le permitían respirar, hacía semanas de aquello pero por alguna razón le parecía que no habían avanzado mas que unos cuántos pasos ya que el chiquillo que sostenía continuaba igual de asustado y temeroso que aquel día, temía que jamás fuese capaz de recuperarse.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Este sujeto tocaba a la puerta una vez mas, ¿Acaso no se cansaba de insistir? Ahora estaba en la fase de "amigo comprensivo" aquella en la que se comportaba de manera agradable y solidaria, habría que reconocerle la paciencia que hasta entonces le había demostrado pero como siempre sucedía tarde o temprano desistiría y literalmente lo arrancaría de la cama…mejor evitar esta última parte.

-¿Qué hora es?- Le pregunto sin ánimos siquiera para girar la cabeza.

-Las 2 de la tarde…llevas un día y medio en la cama…

Ed se sorprendió ante lo veloz que pasaba el tiempo cuándo se dormía sin dolor, el hambre no era un gran aliciente para levantarse.

-Saldré en 10 minutos- Anunció con apatía- Faltan 5 horas para mi cita con la Doctora Rose, estaré listo a tiempo para cualquiera de las tonterías que quiera hablar…

-Tu hermano vendrá el domingo- Roy confeso de golpe aprovechando que Ed parecía hallarse dentro de los límites de buen humor, al menos eso quería creer al ver que se hubo ofrecido voluntariamente a acudir a su cita con su siquiatra- Su cumpleaños es el miércoles pero la Señora Pinako no quiere que falte a clases…

-Saldré en 10 minutos- Contesto finalmente ante la sorpresa del otro que esperaba una queja, un berrinche o al menos un estibo de tristeza o enojo, prefirió retirarse respetando el silencio del niño.

Dentro Edward se levanto con apatía, ducho y vistió en 5 minutos

-Es muy pronto para salir- Se dijo a si mismo sentándose en la cama con aburrimiento, al vida estaba llena de decisiones y una vez que las tomabas no había lugar para el arrepentimiento pero si para las consecuencias, tendría que afrontar el producto de estas o viviría su vida temeroso de si mismo. Si Al le odiaba simplemente lo aceptaría, se consideraba capaz de vivir con eso pero si lo amaba, si continuaba queriéndolo no podría controlarlo, no podría lidiar con ello porque no le entendería…el merecía ser odiado, era un asesino y como tal nadie debería quererlo…nadie.

Salio de la habitación mas silencioso que de costumbre, ni siquiera Tobi que le movía la cola presurosamente consiguió arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa y por mas que Roy se esforzó en hacerle conversación no hubo resultados favorables. Las horas transcurrieron con lentitud sostenidas en un incomodo silencio, finalmente prefirieron tomar caminos diferentes hasta que el timbre sonó indicando que la Doctora Rose había llegado. Como se había vuelto costumbre cada vez que la mujer llegaba Ed se retardaba tanto como era posible en el baño, la cocina o hasta el jardín para acortar el tiempo que se veía obligado a tomar consulta pero extrañamente cuándo acudió al despacho donde se desarrollaban las sesiones lo encontró cerrado, al parecer Roy tenía que contarle muchas cosas para que se demorarán tanto, nunca le habían dicho que temas trataban pero suponía que era algo así como sus avances sicológicos, comportamiento, crisis nerviosas y demás. Hacía unos días había roto uno de las reglas mas importantes como testigo protegido saliendo de la ciudad cuándo se suponía que no debía abandonar la zona bajo ninguna circunstancia por ello la Doctora venía a verle cada semana, lo importantes era mantener su identidad en secreto al menos hasta el día del juicio, el anonimato le agradaba aunque sabía que no podría durar por siempre…no tenía caso lamentarse pero…La puesta se abrió de imprevisto, lo invitaron a pasar como era usual pero algo en la mirada de Roy le preocupó, parecía angustiado y evitaba su vista, gentilmente la Doctora lo invito a pasar impidiéndole estudiar un poco mas su rostro.

La sesión transcurrió con normalidad sin olvidar las típicas preguntas que casi se habían convertido en un ritual: ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Qué tal te ha ido? y como siempre se limitó a contestarle con monosílabos pero una pregunta lo tomó realmente desprevenido

-¿Estas asustado?

Pareciere que a las personas les fascinaba hacerle esa pregunta, seguramente le veían como un gatito bajo la lluvia que habría que papachar y arropar con cariño para que no se sintiera solo, prefirió mantenerse en silencio.

-No lo pregunto para que te molestes- Le aclaró la mujer, su voz era bonita y sus facciones afectuosas pero no le daba la suficiente confianza como para abrírsele- El Juicio comenzará dentro de 2 semanas- Rose se sorprendió antes la expresión inerte del muchacho como si intentase ocultar sus emociones, este alzó la mirada y clavo los ojos en ella- Es necesario que un siquiatra de la defensa te haga un examen psicológico, te intentarán confundir, asustar, intimidar…¿Te sientes preparado para enfrentarlo?

-No, no lo estoy- Respondió sin dudarlo.

-En ese caso yo sugiero que…

-No voy a huir mas…-Su voz temblaba, las emociones parecían atorársele en la garganta como si todas quisieran pasar a la vez, la Doctora se sorprendió ante el avance que mostraba su paciente, hacía meses que le trataba pero hasta ese momento era capaz de adentrarse un poco en su interior- Toda mi vida he tenido huido… o al menos la mitad-Sonrió con ironía antes la confusión que le traía el tiempo- Cuándo estaba encerrado me escondía en mi propia mente, creía que si…-Las palabras se negaban a salir, su vista tornó borrosa en poco tiempo y antes de que siquiera lo notase tenia los ojos anegados por las lágrimas, recordar le dolía demasiado-yo creía…creía…que si lo negaba…si bloqueaba lo que me hacían no me harían daño pero nunca funcionaba y terminaba mas asustado que antes…Yo intentaba huir porque no tenía otra escapatoria…pero no lo lograba, nunca lo conseguía. Habría dado lo que fuese con tal de…morir pero ahora no quiero desaparecer sin antes…Se que no será fácil enfrentarlos, usted no sabe lo que ha vivido, ni visto, ni sentido pero…no quiero que le vuelva a pasar a nadie, no soportaría la culpa…por eso pese a que tengo mucho miedo no retrocederé, caminaré hacia delante y si tropiezo me levantaré…Lo he decidido.

Abandono el salón sin decir más palabras, afuera Roy le esperaba, intento tomarlo de la muñeca pero Ed se libro, en lugar de dirigirse hacia su cuarto como usualmente lo hacía abandono la casa.

Se dirigió al parque sin entender el porque, había ido un par de veces con Roy y le gustaba ese lugar, es decir para cualquier persona no tendría nasa en especial pero para el que durante años no vio mas que 4 sucias paredes y una insignificante puerta era como un oasis en medio de su desesperación; de alguna manera en ocasiones sobre todo en la noche podía sentir como si continuase en aquel lugar, el miedo, la angustia y desesperación seguían arraigados dentro de sus ser, quería creer que si era capaz de enfrentarse a aquellos que lo lastimaron de tantas maneras podría arrojar esos terribles sentimientos que parecían asfixiarlos muy lejos de si…

-Tu de nuevo enano…

-¡¿A quién le has llamado hormiga minúscula?!-Reaccionó de forma imprevista, no recordaba la última vez qué le hubiese dicho así pero esas palabras removieron diversos recuerdos de su infancia, podía sonar tonto pero por algunos instantes sintió como si fuese un chico normal, uno mas del montón y no uno traumatizado al que tratasen con pinzas de delicadeza.

-Tranquilo hormiguita, hace tiempo que no te veía…

-Rusell-Evocó el rostro del chico al que días antes había conocido, no le agradaba mucho pero tampoco le parecía malo-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo intento esconderme de mi hermano.

-¿Esconderte?

-Insistió junto a mi padre que jugáramos a las escondidillas y digamos que…bueno mi comportamiento no ha sido de lo mejor. Habría que compensarlo de alguna manera ¿y tú? Parece que no has salido en días y tus ojos están…

Ed se apresuró a quitarse las lágrimas que aun conservaba.

-Tuve…tuve una pelea con mi tío-Mintió sin ocurrírsele otra manera de llamarle a Roy.

Conversaron un largo rato de trivialidades, Rusell molestaba constantemente a Ed respecto a su tamaño solo para entretenerse y se burlaba respecto a su nulo conocimiento sobre cantantes, modelos, automóviles y un sinfín de cosas de las Edward apenas comenzaba a tener constancia de su existencia…la llegada del hermano menor de Rusell les interrumpió, prefirió marcharse para no torturarse mas en el momento en que se vería obligado a encontrarse con su propio hermano.

-Deberías venir un día a jugar videojuegos-Le comento Rusell cuándo se estaban despidiendo.

-No pongas esa cara-Completo el menor-Eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

-¿Amigos?-Murmuró sin comprender del todo la palabra.

-Eres un fenómeno- Exclamó Rusell con arrogancia y sonriendo ampliamente agregó-microbio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy abrió la puerta hacía días que esperaba la visita de tales personas; Al y Winly entraron con rapidez a la sala donde esperaban encontrarse con Ed como si fuese con una celebridad pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no estaba, expectantes centraron la vista en Mustang exigiéndole una explicación.

-No quiere salir en realidad…-Titubeó, si las palabras no tenían la entonación adecuada podían resultar sumamente hirientes. Solo quiere ver a su hermano…

-Entiendo-Murmuró en silencio Winly sonriéndole tristemente a Al-Si solo quiere verte a ti supongo que tendrá sus razones…

Dentro de la habitación Ed se mojaba por quinta vez la cabeza en la mañana, estaba muy nervioso, demasiado, la solo idea de ver a su hermano tras 8 años y tras tantas cosas le aterraba. Escuchó como tocaban a la puerta, la abrió con lentitud y sino fuese por que Roy alcanzo a tomarlo en brazos hubiera caído al suelo, delicadamente lo coloco sobre la cama para dejarlo solo en la compañía de su hermano quién sin dudarlo lo tomó de la mano- Hermano- Expresó en un quejido luchando para no ahogarse con las lágrimas- Mírame hermano, por favor mírame…

La súplica no surtió efecto, los ojos de Ed permanecían fuertemente cerrados, si los abría reviviría aquellos momentos que cambiaron su vida por siempre y a decir verdad no estaba preparado para enfrentarlos pero dentro de su mente ya comenzaba a fraguarse aquellos instantes de lo que durante años hubo huido.

_Todo parecía normal, una noche mas en el hogar de los Elrics que __recibían la visita de los Rockbelles, Ed jugaba ajedrez con el padre de su mejor amiga demostrando una vez mas porque era considerado un niño genio, en la cocina junto a su hermano, Winly y su madre cocinaba…Ed sonrió orgulloso cuándo gano la partida, el señor Rockbelle_

_s le felicitó, no sabía porque pero le gustaba y no __solo el sino su casa en si., echo un vistazo a su alrededor y la risa de su madre la pareció mas bonita que nunca, los muebles mas elegantes y hasta al aire le era dulce._

_-Edward-Llamo su madre desde la cocina, el chiquillo se quejó aún antes de enterarse lo que le mandarían a hacer._

_-No quiero-Concluyó cuándo le pidieron que acompañase a Al y Winly hasta el supermercado.- No quiero- Repitió con enfado encerrándose en la habitación que compartía junto a su hermano._

_La voz de su madre disculpándose con las visitas fue lo último que escuchó, la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose…Por un momento se sintió un tanto culpable por haberle desobedecido a su madre pero al encender la televisión el pensamiento no tardo en pasar a un segundo plano; entretenido con los dibujos animados apenas y alcanzo a escuchar el como la puerta se abría y cerraba dos veces, una detrás de otra…le pareció extraño pero no le presto mucha atención. Decidió bajar a recibir el correspondiente regaño de su madre y las burlas de Al, apenas y avanzo un par de escalones cuándo el sonido de varios disparos le hizo lanzar un grito de sorpresa y miedo, temblando continuo avanzando cautelosamente las escaleras movido por la curiosidad. Cuándo hubo llegado al último escalón la escena que presenció parecía cortarle el aire, a su alrededor el tiempo se paralizo y de la nada se vio rodado de los cadáveres de su madre y vecinos; alcanzó a observar la aterrada mirada de Winly quién estaba escondida debajo del ropero tapando su boca con ambas manos conteniendo las lágrimas, su hermano permanecía de pie al marco de la puerta de la cocina cargando la bolsa de comestibles que hacía algunos minutos hubo traído…le dispararon en la cabeza frente a los ojos de su madre que continuaba consciente, esta alzó los brazos en un intento de protegerlo pero su esfuerzo se vio truncado cuándo un último disparo terminó con su vida_

_No gritó, ni lloró, ni suplicó solo espero a que la pasará algo igual, comprendía que aquello era su culpa, el la tenía y…Fue una sucesión de hechos tan deprisa que cuándo le tomaron en brazos y subieron hasta una camioneta que esperaba afuera su infantil mente no alcanzo a captar la dimensión ni gravedad de los acontecimientos pensó que al menos Winly se encontraba a salvo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ella ni en su familia muerta ya que una extraña sensación de aturdimientos y grandes deseos de dormir le invadieron, intento luchar contra el hombre que lo sostenía e intentaba ahogarlo con un pañuelo pero pronto se fue desvaneciendo sumergiéndose únicamente en el recuerdo. _

Podía escuchar la voz de su hermano llamándole, sentir el tacto de su cálida mano pero en su mente solo coexistían aquellos momentos; no quería abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a una realidad mucho mas terrible que la de sus pesadillas pero el había buscado aquello, la decisión estaba tomada y ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias, si en apariencia la solución era tan sencilla porque le costaba tanto tomarla, tenía miedo y mucho, como pocas veces podía recordar…Los gemidos de su hermano lo regresaron al momento, no quería verlo llorar y mucho menos por su culpa y ahí estaba derramando lágrimas por un inútil como el, por alguien que no le merecía y que le hubo arrebatado a su madre, tenía que remediarlo, no podía permitirlo…no otra vez.

-No llores-Le dijo a Al apretando con fuerza su muñeca- No llores por favor- Repitió en voz baja buscando su atención.

-¡Hermano!- Exclamó el menor de los Elric lanzándose al pecho del mayor empapando cu camisa de légrimas, Ed se enterneció ante la escena, tomo los cabellos del chico y comenzó a jugar con estos, los acarició con la misma delicadeza que lo hacía de niño cuándo Al se asustaba por los relámpagos y los truenos. No comprendía el porque pero ninguna lagrima emergía de sus ojos, quizás porque no se sentía precisamente triste, no sabía que mas le deparaba el futuro pero ese momento era perfecto, el presente le hacía muy feliz. No supo cuánto tiempo paso antes de que su hermano se separará de su pecho para verle a la cara, tenía los ojos inflamados y uno expresión bastante graciosa que mezclaba la tristeza con la alegría.

-Lo siento-Alcanzó a exclamar Al antes de ceder al llanto nuevamente.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Ed bastante confundido, el no tenía nada por lo que disculparse.

-Lo siento…- Repitió entre gemidos el otro, en un descuido Ed tomó un par de lágrimas de las mejillas de su hermano y se lo llevó a los labios.

-Mamá decía- Le dijo con melancolía- que casa vez que alguien lloraba el océano se sentía triste porque se quedaba vacío y sus hijos las criaturas marinas morían, por eso es que las lágrimas son saladas.

-¿Aún te acuerdas de mamá?- Cuestionó con ojos incrédulos- Porque yo no mucho…- Se respondió a si mismo- a veces en sueños puedo escuchar su voz pero…cuándo despierto descubro que se ha ido y que solo fue una mentira.

-Mamá siempre esta contigo Al porque seguramente eres un buen chico…

-¿No me odias? Si tu me odiarás yo…yo creí que estabas muerto y dejé de pensar en que algún día regresarías…tengo miedo de que me odies.

-¿Cómo podría odiarte?- Cuestionó creyendo con esfuerzo que la conversación se estuviese llevando a cabo de aquella manera, los mismos miedos que a el le hubieron apresado durante años su hermano los experimentaba. Prefirió no contestar, no existían palabras lo suficientemente poderosas como para manifestar lo que sentía o quería decir, en lugar de ello se incorporó para responder al abrazo de Al.

-Winly estará tan feliz por ti…-Murmuró Al rompiendo con el hechizo que envolvía el momento; sintió como el cuerpo de Ed se tensaba y comprendió el porque- Ella tampoco te odia…- Le susurró al oído para tranquilizarlo.

Desde hacía algunos minutos Winly escuchaba tras la puerta junto a su abuela y Roy, hasta ese momento había controlado el impulso de abalanzarse sobre Ed pero no consiguió resistirlo más y en un movimiento impulsivo se abalanzó sobre ambos hermanos uniéndose al abrazo, no dijo nada, solo lloró, lloró un largo rato sobre el pecho de Ed mientras este permanecía sonriendo, feliz de tenerlos nuevamente a ambos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo rió, rió como no lo hacía en años porque estaba feliz, quizás las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes nunca mas pero ello no significaba que no pudiera empezar de nuevo, desde cero si era necesario y rehacer la vida que hace mucho le fue arrebatada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy se sorprendió una vez mas ante lo desordenado que podía ser ese niño, dejaba los libros y demás objetos regados por toda la habitación, intentaba recoger el desorden de su recamara en silencio para no despertar al chico que dormía apaciblemente con la ropa del diario, ni siquiera se había cambiado antes de echarse sobre la cama, su suave ronquido rompía con el silencio de la habitación, no le culpaba, había sido un día muy difícil y debería estar muy cansado.

Era extraño pero le gustaba ver al chico dormir, al menos de aquella manera sin que se quejara o despertará gritando...le agradaba la manera en que su pecho subía y bajaba, su respiración era suave y su rostro tierno…a pesar de que rondaba por los 16 años aún conservaba facciones propias de la infancia al igual que su cuerpo, fácilmente habría pasado por un chico de 13 años...pasó las manos por sus mejillas recordando la desesperación con que lo beso hacía algunos meses atrás, cuándo se hubo dado cuenta sus labios ya rozaban la mejilla derecha depositando en estas un tierno beso…Ed se despertó con lentitud, no le agradaba el contacto físico casi de ninguna manera pero el beso que el hombre depositaba sobre su rostro no le molesto…

-Gracias- Susurró sintiendo como el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse nuevamente de su conciencia y respondió al beso colocando otro en la mejilla de Roy- Gracias por traerme a Al- Repitió antes de volverse a dormir.

El adulto se despego de el y lo tapo con un cobertor observándolo con cierta aprehensión preguntándose en que terminaría esa historia que hacía tanto dio inicio, fuese cual fuese esperaba que tuviera un final feliz.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Hola, un capi mas de este fic que actualizo una vez al mes…se que no es muy bueno pero he tenido problemas para hacer el fic, muchos…pero ahora actualizaré cada semanas.

En primer lugar caí en un OCC terrible sobrepasando los límites del AU que te dan cierto margen y la verdad siento que la historia me quedo grande, creo que es mas o menos decente la idea original pero que yo no la he sabido llevar como corresponde.

Como sea es muy tarde para arrepentirse, ya casi termino con la primera parte del fic, en esta no puede haber yaoi fuerte sobre todo porque sería ilógico que Ed se sintiera atraído después de tantos traumas y se vería mal en el personaje de Roy así que hay que esperar hasta la segunda parte.

Espero no haberlos confundido y si es así pregunten, bye. Un beso.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8.- DECISIONES**

Los tratos deben cumplirse, siempre…si se obtiene algo lo justo eso otorgar algo a cambio, Ed lo sabía y comprendía, pese a todo tenía miedo, la sola idea de mirar a esas personas a los ojos y relatar frente a completos desconocidos lo que le hicieron simple y sencillamente la aterraba; como tenía por costumbre prefería guardarse tales temores para si mismo, no quería ni necesitaba que otros le vieran con lástima, ni ahora ni nunca, tenía miedo, lo admitía, pero el primer paso para vencer este paralizante sentimiento era aceptarlo y él no era alguien que se diera por vencido fácilmente.

Sentía como si el tic-tac del dolor fuera a enloquecerlo en cualquier momento y aquella mujer con esa perfecta, pero hipócrita sonrisa no le ayudaba demasiado, en ese momento todo le parecía horrible, desde la decoración del consultorio hasta la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana; habría dado cualquier cosa para salir de ese habitación, pero sino podía siquiera pasar esa parte del proceso judicial ni siquiera tendría una oportunidad en el juicio.

Roy y Rose le habían explicado detalladamente lo que esperaban obtener con esa prueba y lo que se arriesgaba, prácticamente esa mujer podía decidir si le declaraban acto mentalmente y le permitían declarar en el juicio o tachaban de incompetente y su testimonio apenas tendría validez; tenía que recordar lo que le habían dicho, sonrisa perfecta, mirada adolorida pero cuerda, gestos naturales…a decir verdad, una cosa era decirlo y otra muy diferente hacerlo.

-Me gusta practicar la jardinería-comentó Ed sonriéndole a la mujer, esta hizo un par de anotaciones en su cuaderno y volvió a preguntar con una fingida sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te has sentido en estos últimos meses? ¿Es amable el Señor Mustang contigo?

-Si, el es muy amable conmigo; me ha ayudado a ver que no esta todo perdido, aún puedo ser feliz-. Lo dijo con un matiz de dolor, le habían dicho que eso es lo que debería decir, pero quería creer que era cierto, incluso alguien como él podría ser feliz algún día, quizás no ahora ni mañana, pero si en algún lejano porvenir que aún no lograba imaginar…- ¿Usted cree que puedo ser feliz?-preguntó tomando por primera vez la iniciativa en la conversación; centró los ojos en la atractiva mujer que frente a si tenía y espero una respuesta. ¿Acaso su desesperación había llegado hasta esos niveles? Regresó a la realidad y esquivó la mirada, no quería dar una mala impresión o mostrar su ansiedad, se respondió a si mismo inseguro de su respuesta- Yo creo que si-concluyó.

La sesión terminó con la respuesta, la manera en que la mujer le hablaba distaba mucho del cordial y suave tono que usualmente Rose usaba en sus conversaciones, en lugar de conducirlo por el estrecho camino de la confianza parecía tener la intención de arrastrarlo al enorme barranco de la desesperación, le había tomado mucho salir de allí, no quería ni podía permitirse volver a ese punto; le dio una ultima mirada al reloj y comprobó gustoso que la hora había finalizado, tras un saludo formal se despidió de esta con una sonrisa, tan falsa como la de la mujer que le atendía y entonces supo que porque dentro del mundo policiaco le llamaban Lust, realmente era atractiva, con un rostro y cuerpo capaz de poner nervioso a casi cualquier hombre, lástima que él no fuera cualquiera, aunque debía admitir que si le había alterado en otro sentido, temía por el veredicto que fuese a dar.

Roy le recibió junto a Rose afuera del consultorio, los pasó por alto y entró directamente al elegante coche negro que afuera le esperaba, dentro de este al fin pudo permitirse el lujo de respirar; los adultos entraron poco después, el mayor le entregó una bolsa de plástico, había visto demasiado veces a las personas a borde de un ataque de histeria como para ser capaz de reconocer los síntomas al instante, no se equivocó, segundos después Ed se encontró vomitando; simplemente la presión había sido demasiada.

El silencio predominó dentro del vehículo, siendo interrumpido por los jadeos del muchacho rubio quién poco a poco empezó a adquirir color nuevamente, Rose le checó el pulso para medir su pulso, comenzaba a normalizarse, le sonrió y secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo; Ed estaba demasiado cansado como para replicar u oponer alguna objeción, lo único que quería era hacer un hoyo y que le enterrarán en él, lejos del ruido, lejos de las personas, lejos del pasado, lejos de si mismo, lejos del futuro…

-¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?-. La pregunta de Roy le ayudo a ubicarse dentro de la realidad otra vez, frunció el ceño y se acomodó dentro del asiento en un intento de tomar una posición más digna.

-No tengo opción, sino lo hago ahora…quizás no pueda nunca…además tú me ayudaste sólo para esto…te lo debo.

Las palabras junto al tono de resignación del chiquillo llegaron directas al corazón de Mustang, le dolieron, estaba dispuesto a replicar cuando Rose le indicó con un delicado ademán que se contuviera, así lo hizo, pero la sensación de que ese niño continuaba odiándole pulsaba en su interior, todavía continuaba preguntarse que es lo que buscaba, ¿El perdón de Ed o el propio?

El viaje transcurrió sin contratiempos durante el resto del trayecto, Rose se bajo antes de que llegarán al hotel y tras conducir un par de minutos llegaron a su destino, un sencillo hotel de arquitectura hogareña donde se alojaban, con su pintoresca decoración y cálido trato por parte de los dueños que eran quienes lo atendían constituía un verdadero oasis en medio del bullicio propio de las grandes ciudades; Ed ocultó su rostro con una gorra roja, oficialmente el anuncio de que el juicio comenzaría dentro de unos días no había sido anunciada ante los medios, cuando la noticia se supiera se propagaría como pólvora y el que su identidad se mantuviera como secreta constituiría un verdadero reto, mientras tanto quería mantener su anonimato tanto como le fuera posible, había visto como muchas personas le veían con compasión, no quería la lastima de nadie, ni la suya.

Subió a su habitación de inmediato, cuando llegó a la puerta recordó que Roy traía la llave de la misma, maldijo su mala memoria, sólo quería alejarse de las personas, ¿Acaso pedía demasiado? Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como alguien le tocaba del hombro, una avalancha de recuerdos inundó sus sentidos, retrocedió asustado para descubrir que era Roy…suspiró con alivio y le vio molesto.

-No hagas eso, no me gusta que me toquen-comentó y extendiéndole la mano pidió la llave-. Quiero ducharme, me siento sucio, es todo…

El adulto buscó entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se la entregó, el menor prácticamente la arrancó de sus manos, intentó abrir la puerta, pero esta se resistió, sus intentos no dieron resultado, maldijo y la pateo, Roy lo tomó de las manos al observar de su desesperación y con mayor calma consiguió que la llave entrará en la cerradura justo como debería, Ed no dijo nada, sintiéndose como un estúpido se encerró en el baño tan pronto puso un pie dentro de la recamara.

Roy no se lo impidió, ya debería estar acostumbrando a esos típicos cambios de humor, pero tenía la sensación de que esta vez era diferente, estaba sufriendo, demasiado…de tal manera que todos aquellos momentos de angustia palidecían ante ese instante.

Ed abrió la regadera, se metió dentro de esta con todo y ropa y empezó a lavarse, uso todos los productos que encontró a sus disposición, jabón, desinfectantes, aromatizantes, lo único que deseaba era quitarse esa sensación de suciedad que desde siempre le había oprimido; después de que le tocaran pocas veces si es que acaso alguna tenía la oportunidad de lavarse como era debido, quería fregarse tanto y tan fuerte que los malos recuerdos se fueran con el agua, tal vez si se deshacía de estos podría dejar de sentirse tan sucio y miserable.

Afuera del baño Roy escuchó el sonido de la regadera, tenía que intervenir antes de que ese niño cometiera alguna locura; se puso de pie en la puerta al lado del baño con el objetivo de que su voz llegará hasta el chiquillo.

-No tienes que hacerlo sino quieres-comentó en un tono apacible sin ceder al llanto.

-Yo lo prometí, es mi deber cumplir con mi parte.

Su voz continuaba firme, ¿Cuánto antes podría soportar antes de ser victima de la desesperación total?

-Sé lo que dije, pero no es necesario que…

-Hay otros niños allá afuera, ¿no es cierto?-. Trató de definir si era una afirmación o pregunta, no necesitó responder, Ed le contestó-. Si yo no hago nada ellos continuarán haciéndole daño a esos otros niños, no se los debemos permitir, no más…no otra vez, yo no puedo volver a fallarle a…nadie…nunca más…-. Finalmente había cedido ante el llanto, los sollozos reprimidos llegaron hasta los oídos de Mustang quién decidió que ya había esperado lo suficiente, forjó la puerta y entró al cuarto de baño, encontró a Ed sentado en un rincón, el agua de la regadera le escurría por el rostro mezclándose con las lágrimas que manaban abundantemente de sus ojos, todavía llevaba puesta la ropa.

Se acercó hasta el chico y cerró lentamente la regadera, tomó una toalla y la echó sobre el cuerpo de Ed, temía que si se acercará su reacción fuera peor; le extendió la mano invitándole a levantarse.

-Ed…-exclamó en voz baja-todo va a estar bien. Ya paso, los malos recuerdos están ahora en el pasado, nada ni nadie te volverá a hacer daño nunca más. Lo prometo.

Edward que hasta entonces había mantenido la cabeza agachada, alzó la vista y asintió con la cabeza, le tomó de la mano, se puso en pie y susurró al oído.

-Ya no quiero tener miedo, nunca más…ni quiero que nadie más vuelva a tenerlo.

Segundos después perdió el conocimiento, Roy alcanzó a sostenerlo impidiendo que golpeara contra el suelo; pensó que al menos le había evitado una herida, aunque las que verdaderamente le lastimaban quizás ni siquiera el tiempo sería capaz de borrar.

_

* * *

_

El muchacho respiraba pesadamente, acostado sobre la cama se quejaba entre sueños sin despertar del todo, de vez en cuando se levantaba sobresaltado para llamar a su madre y segundos después volvía a sumirse en un profundo, aunque inquietante sueño; Roy colocaba paños húmedos en la frente de Ed para aminorar la fiebre, el médico le había dicho que ya se le pasaría, necesitaba relajarse, hacía una semana de eso.

Roy se levantó para observar por la ventana a la multitud de reporteros que se conglomeraban frente a la pequeña entrada del edificio, al parecer Envy había filtrado la noticia e intentaban bajo cualquier método tomar una fotografía del pequeño que llevaría ante la justicia a importantes empresarios, muchos factores políticos y sociales se verían involucrados en el Juicio; incluso había quienes le consideraban el suceso más importante del año. Algunos habían tachado al caso de amarillista, otros opinaban que no era más que una estrategia de la Policía por demostrar que estaban haciendo algo realmente útil, incluso había quienes decían que todo era una farsa y que el mencionado niño ni siquiera existía y se trataba de un actor contratado para tales fines.

Ed veía las noticias con frecuencia, debía estar consciente de todo eso y lo que todo el mundo esperaba de él; tenía que ver a sus verdugos a los ojos y acusarles de todo, tarea nada sencilla para alguien que durante ocho años había sido intimidado por estos, Roy lo comprendía, le estaba exigiendo más de lo que deberían, ver la crisis nerviosa que le había provocado una simple evaluación siquiátrica le hacía sentir que era igual que los hombres a los que Ed tanto temía y odiaba, obligándole siempre a hacer cosas, aun cuando fueran en contra de su voluntad.

Cambió el paño y colocó otro fresco, le quitó el termómetro y observó su temperatura, ya empezaba a disminuir, suspiró aliviado, acarició la mejilla de Ed, suave y tersa, continuaba sin comprender como ¿Es que alguien era capaz de hacerle algún daño a un chiquillo como ese? De acuerdo, estando despierto podía tornarse bastante insoportable, pero al verlo dormir se veía tan inocente y adorable, incluso frágil…necesitaba de alguien que le protegiera, no que le hicieran daño.

El chico se movió dentro de la cama y abrió los ojos, la primera imagen con la que se encontró fue la de Roy…le gustó, le agradó tener a alguien a su lado, tenía muy malos recuerdos de los días en que se enfermaba, pero el saber que tenía alguien cuidándolo le hacía verdaderamente feliz, mas no dijo nada, cerró los ojos e intentó olvidar todo, dormir no oscilaba entre sus opciones, salía de una pesadilla para entrar a otra, cada una diferente a su manera, pero ambas igual dolorosas.

-Hacen mucho ruido afuera…-musitó Ed intentado sentarse en la cama, al ver lo infructífero de su intento el adulto le tomó de la espalda y ayudó a recargarse sobre la cabecera de la cama, el chiquillo le agradeció de mala gana.- Supongo que son los reporteros, lo han descubierto, ¿no es cierto?, es decir me han descubierto a mi…

El adulto asintió con la cabeza, no dijo nada más, le extendió un vaso de agua para que bebiera.

-¿Qué fue lo que te preguntó esa mujer?-preguntó ansioso por saber aquello que tanto había desestabilizado al muchacho, sin importar de qué se tratará debió de haber sido horrible para que reaccionara de esa manera.

-Dijo que hablará sobre ellos, lo que sentía y…tal y como dijiste me llevo al límite, no se si lo hice bien-desvió la mirada con cierto matiz de vergüenza-me puse nervioso y asusté, intenté mantenerme estable, tranquilo, relajado, tal y como me habías dicho, pero…

-Lo hiciste bien-concluyó Roy viéndole fijamente, tenía serias dudas sobre si sería capaz de soportar las terribles y violentas olas de la terrible tempestad que parecía avecinarse pronto-. Te dije que no sería fácil, pero cuando todo termine te sentirás mucho mejor…

-No me importa realmente sentirme mejor-contestó el chiquillo con el vaso temblándole entre las manos-lo único que quiero es que no vuelvan a lastimar a nadie…Si, soy capaz de enfrentarles, quizás yo…yo…

-Tú serás feliz, Edward-Concluyó el adulto al ver su mirada temerosa-tú serás tan feliz como quieras- agregó y le acarició el cabello-. El ser feliz depende de nosotros nada más, la decisión es nuestra.

-Pero hace mucho que yo no tomó ninguna decisión propia-murmuró el chiquillo con un mal contenido temor, Roy tomó el rostro del menor y apreció la angustia dentro de esas orbes doradas, hace mucho él se hubo visto en una situación similar, no necesitaba compasión, terapia o palabras alentadoras, simple y sencillamente necesitaba de alguien que confiará en él, de esa manera tarde o temprano confiaría en si mismo.

Roy comenzó a reír desmesuradamente ante la furia de Ed quién creía se estaba burlando de él.

-¿Qué es tan divertido, idiota?-Inquirió casi a gritos Ed arrebatándole el vaso de las manos y tragando el agua de un solo golpe, casi se ahoga en el proceso, pero esa mirada de enfado continuaba fija dentro de si mismo.

-Los niños pequeños si que son tontitos…

-Pequeños…-. Roy le golpeó con los dedos en la frente en un gesto más que infantil- Auch-se quejó aún más irritado.- ¡Repítelo! ¡Mantén tu palabra!

-¿Crees que ese estúpido juego que invente lo hice con el objetivo de que nos entretuviéramos por la tardes?

-¿Juego?- En verdad no recordaba haber iniciado algún tipo de juego y mucho menos con el imbécil de Mustang.

-Yo leeré una hoja por día y tu harás una tarea diaria-recitó el adulto con una monocromía que le hacía entrever era la cosa más normal del mundo.

-No tuve opción, sino obedecía tú…

-¿Acaso crees que te hubiera echado de casa?-preguntó Roy con gesto adusto y sonrisa sarcástica-. No podía, aunque quisiera los medio de comunicación simplemente me hubieran comido vivo si hacía algo así, estaba ligado a ti sin otra alternativa que…

-Si tanto te molesta, no debiste haberme aceptado desde un principio.

-Es broma-confesó el adulto-tú vives conmigo porque así yo lo he querido, nada ni nadie me ha obligado y ¿a ti?

-Yo estoy contigo-admitió con in inminente sonrojo-porque quiero, es decir…no tengo otra opción, yo…

-Si que los niños aprenden con lentitud-se quejó Roy con un dramático gesto dramático-. Sin importar cuando nos esforcemos ellos no parecen captar lo que queremos en realidad decirles…que flojera.

Ed sonrió por primera vez en semanas, al final de cuentas si resultaba más divertido de lo que parecía a primera vista y pese a que no era sencillo de admitirlo ni le gustaba, Roy otro tenía razón, había sido bastante divertido y práctico.

-Yo decidí ir contigo, decidí aceptar el trato y también cocinar, limpiar, cortar las malas hierbas, ir de compras…esas acciones tan simples fueron mi decisión, no tuya ni la de los demás, la mía; pude simplemente haberme negado y encerrado en la habitación día y noche, pero preferí hacer todas esas cosas aburridas…Creo que si puedo tomar decisiones… ¿Ese era tú objetivo desde un principio?

-Cuando era joven mis padres creían que si me auto compadecían todo sería más fácil para mi, si me daban todo lo que quería y dejaban hacer lo que quisiera saldría más rápido del hoyo en que me encontraba metido, pero se equivocaron, en este mundo hay reglas, pero también opciones; yo las expuse ante ti, tu elegiste y acataste las consecuencias de la misma. ¿Quieres continuar adelante?

Ed asintió sin pararse a pensarlo, había estado equivocado, hasta ese momento se había dicho que lo hacía por los demás, pero esto no era suficiente para reconfortarlo, ahora lo haría por si mismo, por superar el pasado que le impedía ser feliz y alcanzar ese futuro en el que seguramente el miedo continuaría presente, pero también en donde pudiera superar el dolor; se acercó lentamente hasta Roy y le abrazó…

-Gracias-le susurró al oído, el adulto se sorprendió de la inusual muestra de afecto, Ed siempre se mostraba renuente a cualquier contacto físico y ahora le estaba abrazando con la sinceridad de un niño que confía plenamente en un amigo, respondió de la misma manera y ambos se fundieron por un segundo, breve, fugaz, pero al mismo tiempo sincero y eterno, porque ambos sabían que aunque existen amargos momentos imposibles de olvidar, también están aquellos donde se es feliz y tal vez estos compensan aquellos cargados de dolor.

Le soltó y arropó gentilmente en la cama, no dijeron nada en toda la noche, como si sintieran que las palabras dañarían el cálido, pero frágil ambiente que se había formado.

_

* * *

_

Ed escuchó a Roy gritar por el teléfono, incluso parecía más molesto que cuando se olvidaba de sacar la basura y el otro reprendía, pero había que reconocerlo, era un hombre que manejaba bastante bien sus emociones.

Luchó contra el nudo de su corbata, odiaba ese traje más que nada, se preguntaba a que idiota se le hubo ocurrido que usar un traje tan incomodo era un signo de elegancia e inteligencia, simplemente no tenía sentido, incluso el color azul marino del traje le parecía horrendo, hubiera preferido uno de color negro, pero…

-¡Teníamos un trato, tu mantendrías el rostro de Edward a salvo y a cambio no saldría te daría algunos pormenores de la investigación!

Ed no tardó en asociar las palabras, rostro, Edward e investigación…bueno, tarde o temprano tendría que pasar, al menos ya no tendría que usar la gorra roja que desentonaba por completo con ese horrendo traje, se asomó por la ventana y visualizó a los periodistas que prácticamente le habían acosado toda la noche, eran demasiados, salir de ahí sería todo un reto. Encendió la televisión, su rostro se mostraba en el noticiero matutino, diversos canales no dejaban de hablar sobre el juicio que ese día tendría lugar, tal y como Roy le había pronosticado sería el centro de atención por un par de días.

Roy entró a la habitación, lucía sofocado y su expresión indicaba todo menos buen humor...

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Ed, quería comprobar sus suposiciones.

-Se han enterado, no se como ni cuando, pero han obtenido tu fotografía, es demasiado tarde para que la autoridad haga algo, ya ha sido impresa en los periódicos más importantes del país y mostradas en los noticieros de mayor audiencias, hay posibilidades de que las revistas sensacionalistas no lo hayan publicado aún y podamos impedir que…

-Esta bien-aceptó Ed abrochándose el saco-no podía permanecer todo el tiempo en el anonimato, lo se…quería evitar que acosarán a Al, Winry y a la abuela Pinako, pero supongo que era inevitable… ¿cierto?

Roy le vio sorprendido ante sus palabras, resultaba increíble lo mucho que había crecido mentalmente en los últimos días y la culpa le invadió una vez más, Ed habría tenido un futuro aún más brillante si él no hubiera fallado en protegerle; guardó el teléfono e hizo aquella broma que tanto le irritaba al chico.

-Es una lástima que digas tanto siendo tan pequeño…

-¿A quién le dices tan pequeño que no puedes ver a menos que uses una cámara y lo veas en la repetición?-. Gritó el rubio exaltado casi cayéndole encima, Roy rió consiguiendo únicamente enfurecer más al rubio.

_

* * *

_

Ed tomó una gran bocanada de aire al entrar al recinto, al fin podía respirar, creía que iba a morir asfixiado entre tantas personas, pero ya que estaban ahí necesitaría de todo el aire posible para armarse del valor necesario para enfrentar a esos hombres.

Tras una intensa lucha habían llegado finalmente al Departamento de Justicia donde se llevaría a cabo la audiencia preliminar, no se dictarían más que lo cargos y se fijaría la fecha para el verdadero juicio, no obstante los medios de comunicación junto a los recién descubiertos "fans" de Ed había conglomerado la entrada del edificio hasta límites inimaginables, la policía tenía problemas para mantener a raya a tantas personas por lo que atravesar ese mar de personas había sido todo un reto.

Roy observó la manera en que Ed retrocedía unos pasos, el miedo inundó su rostro, pero consiguió controlar su temor, la causa, un hombre de gran tamaño que se dirigía hacia él, era uno de los acusados, el chico no tardó en recobrar la compostura y adoptar una pose relajada a la vez que defensiva, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien desde el punto de vista del adulto, este mismo le dio un golpecito en el brazo derecho para que le siguiera hasta la sala.

Uno a uno los acusados empezaban a llegar, con el rescate de Ed una importante red de pederastas acababa de ser puesto al descubierto e importantes y respetados miembros de la comunidad se habían visto involucrados, la mayoría de los niños rescatados tenían mucho miedo para hablar y las familias se mostraban renuentes a que sus pequeños se vieran inmersos en un proceso judicial de ese tipo tras haber sufrido todo tipo de vejaciones; Ed, un chico de quince años era el inicio de la telaraña, con su acusación y declaración no buscaban sólo enviar a esos malditos a prisión durante muchos años, sino también impulsar a las víctimas a hablar, querían mostrarles que no tenían porque tener miedo.

El fiscal había basado gran parte del juicio en las declaraciones de un chiquillo de quince años que había estado encerrado la mitad de su vida, por eso razón le habían sometido a tantas pruebas sicológicas, querían comprobar el estado de sus salud mental.

El juicio transcurrió con normalidad, se presentaron las acusaciones, se pidió fianza para estos, el juez se las negó…apenas e hicieron mención de Ed quién permaneció en silencio escuchando todo, cuando llegará el momento debería estar preparado, pese a que el sólo hecho de permanecer en la habitación le destrozaba los nervios. Finalmente la audiencia terminó, se citó a los acusados dentro de una semana y se levanto la sesión.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Roy quién temía por lo que seguía, como fiscal sabía lo viles que podían llegar a ser los abogados, se presionaba a las víctimas hasta límites inimaginables, tergiversaban hasta la menor de sus palabras, les avergonzaban frente a las personas; Ed tendría que enfrentarse a ello y si por el fuera en ese momento lo habría tomado de la mano y llevado a casa, lejos de todos los que buscaban dañarlo…

-Estoy bien, tengo algo de nauseas-contestó Ed fingiendo una mueca a modo de sonrisa.

Roy intercambió un par de palabras con sus compañeros, le paso los brazos a Ed por los hombros y se prepararon para enfrentarse a la multitud que afuera les atiborraría con preguntas de toda clase…los potentes rayos de Sol le quemaron los ojos…

Un disparo, dos disparos, tres disparos…gritos, caos y sangre…

Tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, la gente corría de un lado a otro, los policías intentaban que no se matarán entre si y ¿Ed?, ¿Dónde estaba Ed?, lo busco desesperadamente entre la multitud, al verlo semiinconsciente sobre el suelo, lo comprendió, la sangre no era suya, era de Edward…Corrió hasta el chico y comprendió que una vez más le había fallado.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Que puedo decir, este fic hace muchísimo tiempo que le había dejado abandonado, una de las razones es que me sentía incapaz de escribirlo, pero ahora pese a que sigo teniendo el millón y medio de defectos necesito escribirlo, así de simple, lo necesito y terminaré.

Una enorme, pero enorme disculpa a aquellos que lo estaban leyendo, pero por más que lo intentaba no salía nada, gracias por los reviews que recibí aun cuando no publicaba nada referente a este y debo decir que hubo un review en especial que me impacto, el de 1999…fue simplemente genial, gracias por ser tan sincero y directo conmigo, lo he recibido hoy y me ha impulsado a terminar el capi.

Sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes y prometo actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible, y perdonen que le haya hecho a Ed eso, pero lo necesitaba para el desarrollo de la trama.

Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, crítica, reclamo y demás será bien recibida y perdonen que no responsa sus reviews personalmente, pero la escuela me trae loca, en más de un sentido, pero sepan que les apreció mucho y significan muchísimo para mi.

Gracias por leer, se cuidan, besos…bye, bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9.- MIEDO**

Recordaba esa asfixiante sensación, aquella que le oprimía el pecho tan fuertemente que respirar se volvía una verdadera tortura, sumergiéndole con tal lentitud en las aguas de la desesperación que el simple hecho de existir se convertía en un sufrimiento inimaginable, quería escapar de ahí y de todo lo que representaba ese lugar y ese momento, pero sobretodo huir de ese sentimiento al que conocía tan bien y parecía dispuesto a perseguirlo incluso más allá de la eternidad, pero aunque su mente era consciente de ello y le mandaba a su cuerpo las señales necesarias para que escapará de esa oscuridad, una parte de si le paralizaba a tal grado que ni siquiera podía moverse, esa sensación abrumadora recibía el nombre de miedo, lo conocía demasiado bien como para simplemente ignorarle, quizás simplemente debería sumergirse en la densa niebla que opacaba sus sentidos y olvidarse de todo…eso haría y al fin podría descansar en paz, junto a su madre, por siempre…

-Ed, escúchame, quédate conmigo, quédate…-llamó Roy sosteniendo fuertemente la mano del chico, como si esperase que en un acto milagroso esté le respondiera con un fuerte apretón y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, pero esos momentos no pertenecían más que a escenas dramáticas de algún película sentimentalista, en su realidad, Ed no respondía, ni siquiera abría los ojos; el miedo se reflejaba en su semblante y con cada segundo transcurrido lucía más pálido; tomó su mano entre las suyas y lloró, dos sencillas pero sinceras lágrimas le escurrieron por la mejilla, no le importó el que una multitud le observará, tenía miedo, tanto miedo…miedo de perderlo una vez más y para siempre, le había prometido que le protegería de todo aquel que intentará hacerle daño, Ed le había creído y al igual que hacía ocho años le había fallado, sus peores temores comenzaban a materializarse frente a sus propios ojos y lo único que podía hacer era observar, enfrentarlos sería demasiado porque no quería enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que Edward podía morir, al no en ese momento ni en ese lugar…

Un paramédico le apartó sin que el fuera consciente del todo, rogó para que le permitieran subir a la ambulancia que trasladaría a Ed a la sala de urgencias más cercana, pero no se lo permitieron, ni siquiera quería imaginar el estado físico que debería presentar en esos momentos para que no le considerarán capaz de afrontar la situación; simplemente no tenía sentido, durante años había trabajado dentro del cuerpo policiaco, había visto las peores atrocidades de las que un ser humano puede ser capaz y ahora le consideraban incapaz de afrontar una situación de ese tipo. Sintió como alguien le colocaba una manta sobre los hombros y le apartaba gentilmente de entre la multitud, se resistió al principio, pero al reconocer el suave y gentil que caracterizaba a aquella conocida voz cedió ante esta.

-No podemos hacer nada en estos momentos-le dijo.

Asintió con la cabeza e intento recobrar la compostura, alzó los hombros, irguió el cuello y adoptó esa postura decidida que tanto le había ayudado a lo largo de los años, se dirigieron hasta una habitación vacía y finalmente se desplomó, no lloró, gritó o realizó una escena digna de ser grabada, se limitó a sentarse en la silla más próxima y enterrar el rostro entre sus manos sin la menor idea de lo que haría si sus peores temores se hacían realidad, no podía imaginar un mañana sin Edward y entonces se preguntó, ¿En que momento ese muchacho de aspecto delgado y personalidad impulsiva había dejado de convertirse en un fantasma del pasado para construir la base de su futuro?

La respuesta fue procesada rápidamente por su cerebro, pero en ese momento no importaba, en realidad nada importaría si Ed no sobreviviría.

* * *

El timbre sonó repetidas veces, no respondió, no tenía ganas de atender, si era el cartero podía simplemente dejar la correspondencia y marcharse sin más, realmente no creía que se fuera a ofender; pero el molesto artefacto continuo sonando con aquella tonadita que tanto le había gustado a su madre, en lo personal lo detestaba, pero en cinco años desde que sus progenitores perdieron la vida en aquel lamentable "accidente" no se había dignado a volver al que durante su adolescencia fue su hogar ni mucho menos a arreglar cosas como la molesta gotera que había en el segundo piso o limpiar el patio trasero donde las hojas del manzano se habían acumulado durante años; el timbre era uno de sus menores problemas en aquel momento y sin importar de quién se tratará parecía decidido a no marcharse hasta que abriera la puerta; se levantó con desgano del sucio suelo, arrojó la botella vacía de cerveza hasta un extremo de la habitación y dirigiéndose hasta la puerta, le abrió.

El dolor atravesó rápidamente sus nervios sensitivos y su cerebro no tardó en procesar la situación, le habían golpeado, se llevó las manos hasta la nariz para detener la hemorragia y no tardó en detectar quién había sido su atacante, sino hubiera estado tan ebrio en ese instante habría reclamado en voz alta o mejor aún entablado una pelea, pero en aquel preciso instante no podía pensar en otra cosa que en la increíble cantidad de sangre que le escurría por la nariz y manchaba su blanca camisa, no dijo nada, tomo una servilleta sucia y contuvo la pequeña hemorragia.

-Cuando Riza me dijo que tu aspecto era malo, se estaba quedando corta.- Maes se talló los nudillos de la mano derecha, no estaba acostumbrado a golpear a las personas al rostro y menos a su mejor amigo, pero el fin justificaba los medios o al menos eso creía. Roy le respondió con una recriminante mirada y se fue a sentar sobre la mesa del comedor; al igual que el resto de los muebles una gruesa capa de polvo le cubría; el silencio se apoderó de la habitación, el Sol se filtraba por la opaca ventana y uno que otro habitante indeseable como cucarachas o grillos atravesaban la habitación, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Roy demasiado ocupado en cortar la hemorragia y Maes en calcular cuanto tiempo le llevaría limpiar esa habitación y el resto de la casa.

-Veníamos aquí cuando eras mas joven. ¡Que tiempos aquellos!-. Exclamó el segundo sentándose junto a Roy, le paso el brazo por el hombro y se quedo a su lado contemplando a la nada durante un largo rato, es cierto que tenía preparado un largo discurso recriminador, pero este podía esperar, Maes estaba seguro de que Roy conocía las razones por las que se encontraba ahí y su silencio no denotaba más que las pobres excusas que su amigo tenía para defenderse.

Finalmente el corto o largo silencio dependiendo de la perspectiva fue roto por la nítida y suave voz de Roy quién aún sostenía fuertemente la servilleta en su nariz.

-¿Cómo esta Edward?

-La cirugía fue todo un éxito, por ahora se encuentra en terapia intensiva, no ha despertado aún, pero los médicos creen que se recuperará pronto.

Roy esbozó una breve sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, Ed estaba bien y quizás pronto mejoraría, dentro de unos días tendría listo el papeleo listo que le devolverían la custodia a la Señora Rockbell y todo habría acabado para el pequeño rubio, alegarían inestabilidad mental y le enviarían a casa, con su familia, lejos del juicio, la policía, las personas que tanto daño le habían hecho y aún intentaban lastimarlo y hasta matarle; lo mejor para Ed es que él desapareciera de su vida para siempre.

-Es bastante cobarde él que hayas huido y hasta irónico el que te ocultes en casa de tus padres…

El comentario de Maes le causó gracia, nunca había mantenido una buena relación con sus progenitores y ahora que intentaba huir de todo venía a ocultarse en la casa de las personas a las que jamás en vida se le habría ocurrido pedir apoyo.

-Yo tenía miedo por Ed, pero le convencí de que debería seguir adelante, prácticamente le obligué…le prometí que le protegería y…-pausó un momento sin querer remarcar la obviedad del asunto e intentado evadir con cierta sutileza el hecho-bueno, no cumplí mi promesa, le fallé y ahora temo ver sus ojos nuevamente, no quiero escucharle decir que fallé o ver la decepción en su mirada.

-¿Y entonces huiste como un cobarde?-. Maes lanzó la pregunta de frente, esperaba una airada respuesta, pero al igual que con el sorpresivo golpe no hubo más que un leve asentimiento y una frustrante aceptación.

-Yo no hui, si estoy lejos de Ed, él podrá…

-¡En verdad eres un cobarde!-. Le dijo enérgicamente Maes sin llegar a los gritos poniéndose de pie y tomándole fuertemente de la camisa-. Cuando ese niño se despierte se preguntará por ti, querrá verte y hacerte preguntas Roy y ¿Qué es lo que harás?...Mandarle una postal donde te disculpas y le dices que le deseas un feliz cumpleaños, que te perdoné, pero tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.

Roy no respondió, ocultó la mirada, su decisión era la correcta, quizás no pareciera acertada en ese momento, pero a largo plazo le traería beneficios a todas las partes implicadas, el acuerdo podía considerarse aceptable y…se sorprendió a si mismo, al descubrir que describía la relación que mantenía con Ed en términos jurídicos, con la frialdad que caracterizaba los argumentos dados en las cortes…

-¿Hirieron tu orgullo, no esa si?-Preguntó Maes soltándole al observar su nula reacción.- Tu le prometiste algo a ese niño y al ver que no eres capaz de cumplirle prefieres esconderte y fingir que nada paso, no puedes enfrentarlo; mientras él esta luchando con la prensa y personas que darían lo que sea por verle muerto en aquella rígida habitación de hospital tu te encuentras aquí auto compadeciéndote y pensado en lo miserable que eres al no poder cumplir tu palabra. ¿Sabes porque te golpeé?- Formuló la pregunta, mas no le dio tiempo para responder-Te golpeé porque eres un idiota que sólo piensa en si mismo y el más grande fracaso de su vida, pero en el momento en que dejes de ver a Ed como un fracaso entenderás lo que realmente significa para ti…Tú le temes más que a nada al fracaso y has venido a esta casa a demostrarle a tus padres cuanta razón tenían, ellos siempre te creyeron un fracaso y creo que tenían razón.

Maes ajustó su chaqueta y salió con el mismo silencio con el que había entrado de la silenciosa mansión, no estaba seguro de que sus palabras o acciones hubieran sido las correctas, pero Roy tendría que descubrir por si mismo que lugar ocupaba Ed exactamente en su vida, pero cualquier persona podría ver que ese muchacho de ojos y cabellos dorado había dirigido los pasados ocho años de la vida de Roy e influiría notablemente en su futuro.

Descubrirlo hoy o mañana era únicamente responsabilidad de Mustang.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, al principio las luces le molestaron, pero pronto se acostumbró a la leve iluminación, era de noche…el silencio y la oscuridad se habían apoderado de ese lugar y supo que continuaba vivo, de lo contrario no le dolería de esa manera el cuerpo y la molesta aguja del suero no le provocaría tal picazón y ardor en el brazo derecho. Pronto reconoció la decoración propia de un hospital, fría e indiferente, blanca e inmaculada, como una bienvenida anticipada al cielo o quizás infierno. No tenía gran experiencia en los hospitales, pero si el sofocante efecto que le producían.

"_Salí de una prisión para entrar en otra"_

Recordó esa frase que tantas veces había repetido meses atrás, cuando recién le habían rescatado y él no veía en su mañana más que dolor, tristeza y desesperación, en aquel entonces había estado tan deprimido que ante la menor oportunidad había atentado contra su propia vida, ahora estaba ahí por causas relacionadas, aunque diferentes y que parecían el guión improvisado de una mala comedia escrita por un guionista mediocre, cerró los ojos, no quería recordar, pero uno tras otros los sucesos que le habían conducido hasta ese lugar se avecinaban a su mente…

_Las personas le oprimían, hacía mucho calor, estaba de mal humor y el que le acribillarán con todo tipo de preguntas no le ayudaba a remitir el terrible dolor de cabeza que desde hacía minutos le acribillaba, ansiaba llegar al automóvil negro que a unos metros les esperaba y disfrutar del aire acondicionado y la caja de aspirinas que seguramente dentro le esperaba, el sonido típico de un arma al ser disparada tensó el ambiente, observó el rostro desconcertado de los guardias y los pocos asistentes que lo habían escuchado, sintió como Roy le jalaba del brazo con tal fuerza que llego a lastimarlo, otro disparo, el caos reinó y un intenso dolor en la espalda provocó que se desvaneciera...después de ello apenas y fue consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y en minutos perdió la conciencia, teniendo el tiempo para comprenderlo, el más grande temor de Roy se había hecho realidad: habían intentado asesinarle._

Se mantuvo en silencio un largo rato, si los médicos y enfermeras descubrían que estaba despierto insistirían en hacerle todo tipo de pruebas y preguntas incomodas, era extraño, pero no pensaba en otra cosa más que en lo mucho que le gustaría ver a Roy y preguntarle cual debería su reacción ante los médicos y la prensa, no le agradaba admitirlo en voz alta, pero la sola presencia del adulto no sólo le tranquilizaba, sino que le hacía sentir mejor consigo mismo; además de que parecía tener experiencia lidiando con la prensa y policía.

Espero un largo rato a que entrará por la habitación vigilada por los guardias de seguridad, pero no llego y tal y como había pronosticado una decena de médicos no tardó en entrar a la habitación y un inmenso número de personas desfilaron por la habitación durante el resto del día culminando con la visita de Al y Winry, no se sintió incomodo ante su presencia, mas no le agrado el que le vieran así; quizás Roy había tenido razón después de todo, lo peor había pasado ya, tenía miedo y mucho, pero lo enfrentaba cada día y…

-Hermano…-llamó Al con un dejo de preocupación en la voz-¿Vas a continuar con lo del Juicio y…?

-No lo se-respondió irritado al ser sacado de sus pensamientos-eso depende de…-No completó la frase, hasta ese momento no lo había mencionado, pero extrañaba a Roy, su sarcasmo y comentarios fuera de lugar e incluso la manera en que le decía pequeño, pero no había tenido el valor suficiente para preguntarle, no sin dejar entrever cuanto lo necesitaba.-No hablemos de eso, acabo de salir de cirugía y no estoy de humor para ello-. Se quejó encendiendo el televisor y cambiando rápidamente de tema, prefería en ello.

* * *

Roy Mustang se ajustó la corbata y elogió su imagen frente al espejo, le gustaba la manera en que ese traje le lucía, remarcaba su intelecto, recordó a Ed y lo mucho que detestaba las corbatas y cuanta razón tenían respecto a estas, eran incomodas y le daban la sensación de que traía puesto un collar.

-Edward…-Murmuró en voz baja, el juicio tendría lugar ese día y desde el accidente no había tenido el valor de ir a verle, según sus fuentes el chiquillo continuaba en el hospital, recuperándose y comportándose como cualquier otro adolescente, pidiendo y comiendo comida chatarra que no debería, durmiendo hasta tarde y quejándose de las rígidas reglas del hospital, le alegraba, también tenía pesadillas y momentos de depresión, pero había aprendido a controlarse, incluso había estrechado su relación con su familia; no sentía que tuviera nada de lo que realmente preocuparse, al menos no al recibir la carta que Ed la había enviado días atrás donde le dirigía todo tipo de insultos y le reclamaba por irse sin avisar, suponía que esa era la manera de decirle lo mucho que le extrañaba y a decir verdad él también quería verle.

Subió al automóvil y condujo durante horas, los recuerdos de los innumerables momentos que paso discutiendo con Ed dentro del reducido espacio le acompañaron durante todo el trayecto, al igual que la enorme cantidad de libros y revistas que Ed había acumulado, el chico tendía a decir que prefería leer sobre como hacer que su cabello se viera más sedoso o la reproducción de las bacterias que él conversar con él.

Detuvo el automóvil en una esquina y tomó el cuaderno de Ed, nunca había tenido el valor de leerlo, bajo el pretexto de un juego lo había evadido durante meses, quizás simplemente no estaba preparado para enfrentar la consecuencia de sus actos y descubrir palabra por palabra lo que Ed había tenido que pasar durante los 8 años que estuvo secuestrado; ahora conocía cada palabra que esas gastadas hojas guardaban y los sentimientos más profundos de Ed se habían revelado ante sus ojos, durante su lectura había tenido que detenerse para llorar en más de una ocasión sintiéndose como una rata miserable al pensar en lo estúpido que había sido al sólo pensar en si mismo, desde el principio no había querido más que enmendar sus errores, realmente no había querido ayudar a Ed a recuperarse, por eso accedió tan fácilmente a llevarlo a vivir consigo aún cuando nunca había tenido un hijo o siquiera una mascota a su cuidado, le habría gustado decir algo como que se arrepentía de ello, pero no iba a mentirse más, Ed le había enseñado demasiado y él también le había ayudado, su relación había sido el intercambio equivalente perfecto, una balanza que ya había soportado más peso del que debería.

Reanudó su camino y condujo sin detenerse durante toda la noche, llego a tiempo para el juicio, la misma multitud que había abarrotado la entrada durante el atentado impidiendo identificar a los culpables conglomeraba la entrada del edificio donde el juicio tendría lugar; había convencido al fiscal que retirará a Ed del juicio, no quería someterlo a más presión ni exponerlo al peligro nuevamente, tenían infinidad de pruebas y esperaba que estas tuvieran mayor peso que las enormes cantidades de dinero de los acusados, no confiaba plenamente en el sistema penal de su nación, pero al menos por el momento no veía otra alternativa.

Al llegar fue recibido por Riza y Havoc, algunos de sus compañeros que habían llevado el caso junto a él, técnicamente él sólo había servido como apoyo en la investigación ya que por motivos de índole profesional su nombre no figuraba entre los que habían llevado el caso, en realidad se habían infringido varios normas y reglas legales, pero a nadie parecía importarle demasiado. En el juicio sólo estaría en noción de observador, había probabilidades de que declarará, pero sus palabras no tendrían gran relevancia, todo lo que él debería haber dicho lo diría Riza quién oficialmente había llevado la delantera en el caso; todo estaba listo, lo habían preparado con meses de anterioridad y revisado hasta el más mínimo detalle, esperaba que las pruebas presentadas fueran suficientes para que el Jurado y Juez declararan culpable a los implicados, incluso sin las declaraciones de Ed.

Tomó asiento en la sala y el juicio dio inicio.

* * *

Tenía calor, demasiado, el sudor le escurría por la frente, quizás era víctima de los nervios o de los 36° C de temperatura ambiental, bueno, si tomaba algo frío su pequeño problemas se arreglaría, ¿Por qué las cosas no eran así de simples todo el tiempo?

Sostenía en brazos ese cuaderno al que tanto apreciaba, Roy se lo había enviado con una patética nota donde le decía "Adiós", sinceramente estaba molesto, él no era un perro o gato del que cuando te das cuenta de que te causa problema o se enferma demasiado lo dejas sin siquiera verle a la cara, Mustang habría de escucharlo y le gritaría tan fuerte que se aseguraría nunca más volviera a enviar una carta, ni siquiera a una chica.

Respiró hondo, sino hubiera tomado esa decisión a última hora no se sentiría tan nervioso y temeroso, pero necesitaba hacerlo, no por los demás, sino por y para si mismo, para demostrar que si podía caerse también podría levantarse las veces que fueran necesarias; no intentaría vencer al miedo y la rabia, lo transformaría en la fuerza que le indujera a continuar hacia adelante ahora y siempre…Le gustaban esas palabras, se escuchaban bonitas, pero la práctica implicaban ciertos inconvenientes, como el detalle de que más de una persona estaría feliz de verlo tres metros bajo tierra y la venda que cubría su pecho le causaba picazón, quizás todo fuera producto de los nervios.

-¿Ed, estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?-Preguntó Maes que en aquel instante empujaba la silla de ruedas donde le transportaba.

-¿Si quisiera podríamos simplemente dar media vuelta y fingir que nada pasa?-. Preguntó el rubio apretando entre sus manos el cuaderno y viéndole fijamente, Maes se intimidó por un segundo ante la rudeza de la mirada, asintió débilmente y observó con no poca curiosidad la manera en que Ed mezclaba la confianza y la malicia en una débil sonrisa-. Eso sería bastante cobarde, ¿no crees? Y me rebajaría al nivel de ese idiota de Mustang, ya casi llegamos, es muy tarde para mirar atrás…

El adulto observó lo aterrado que estaba y el increíble autocontrol que tenía, no dijo nada más, limitándose a empujar la silla y hablar con el guardia que restringía la entrada.

El chirriante sonido de la enorme puerta de roble atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo al juez y el hombre que en ese momento declaraba; Ed lo conocía y una oleada de dolorosos recuerdos le atrapó, el sujeto le vio fijamente y el chico evadió la mirada un par de segundos para después enfrentarle como otras tantas veces recordaba haberlo hecho en circunstancias diametralmente opuestas, no había cedido en el pasado cuando todos los factores se encontraban en su contra, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?

Le susurró suavemente a Maes que le dirigiera hasta un rincón de la habitación, su entrada no había sido del todo discreta, pero ello no significaba que fuera el centro de atención durante toda la sesión.

No prestó mucha atención en lo que decían, la defensa tenía muy poco material con el que auxiliar a sus clientes y la policía ya le había explicado semanas antes todos los elementos que usarían durante el proceso, al parecer para aumentar su confianza; hacía veinte minutos había enviado un mensaje al abogado a cargo anunciando que se presentaría a declarar tal y como lo habían planeado en el plan original, acabar con todo ello rápido y de un solo golpe sin darle tiempo a los acusados de exponer tontas excusas o trabas legales fungía como su plan inmediato, plan que casi se había visto cancelado debido al inesperado ataque que le había mandado varios días en el hospital, su inesperada presencia también representaba un nuevo golpe por decirlo de una manera, nadie esperaba que se presentará tan pronto por lo que la defensa no tendría preguntas preparadas con anterioridad cuyo objetivo seguramente sería hacerlo quedar en ridículo o como un enfermo mental.

Escuchó su nombre, hubiera preferido ponerse de pie por si mismo y demostrar que era un muchacho fuerte e independiente, pero tras haber salido de una delicada cirugía y terapia intensiva tenía suerte de sostenerse sobre la silla de ruedas con una pizca de dignidad, un guardia le ayudó a llegar hasta la zona estipulada y le hizo declarar un tonto juramento relacionado con la verdad, no lo necesitaba, no tenía necesidad de mentir, pero la idea de que si tuviera intenciones de mentir esas palabras no serían más que un aliciente para demostrar lo bueno que podrías ser engañando a las personas le causó gracia…sus pensamientos regresaron cuando la fluida voz del abogado empezó con la ronda de preguntas, al principio suaves y por momentos desde su punto de vista incluso inútiles, pero en cuestión de minutos subieron de nivel de tal manera que debía admitir le habían tomado por sorpresa, ¿Cómo podía una pregunta relacionada con sus planes a corto plazo transformarse en una descripción específica de lo que sus captores le habían hecho?

Y el pánico le invadió, hubo de admitirlo, Roy le había dicho que la mejor manera de vencer el miedo era reconociéndolo y aceptándolo; no sabía que responder o como decirlo sin dar lástima o echarse a llorar, recordarlo era demasiado doloroso y desesperante, decirlo en voz alta una verdadera tortura.

Roy observó el pánico en los ojos de Ed, sus ojos brillaban más de lo usual y contraía sus hombros, clavó su mirada en el chico, quería decirle que podía hacerlo, había recorrido un camino demasiado largo como para caer en ese preciso instante; reconoció su desesperada mirada pidiendo apoyo y consiguió encontrarse con las orbes doradas que tantas alegrías y disgustos le habían dado en los últimos meses, movió los labios lentamente sin producir sonido alguno, era un chico listo, sería capaz de recordar la conversación de meses atrás.

"_A lo único que tenemos que temer es al miedo por sí mismo"_

Ed leyó los labios del adulto y recuperó el control, hacía semanas habían leído juntos un libro sobre la lectura de los labios, en lo personal había quedado encantado con el tema al descubrir que había muchas maneras de comunicarse y ser capaz de aprender una nueva manera de hacerlo, habían ensayado un par de frases, Roy le había citado esa y recordaba lo mucho que le había gustado, decía tanto con tan pocas palabras. Le agradeció en silencio y enfrentó al abogado y a las preguntas que le estaba haciendo.

-Ellos abusaron sexualmente de mi…durante mucho tiempo.- Declaró en un tono medio que la habitación sumergida en el total silencio amplificó-. Venían cada semana o a veces tres días, no lo se, nunca tuve un reloj y tampoco había ventanas en el lugar en donde me tenían encerrado, me llevaban a otra habitación en el primer piso…es decir en el piso arriaba del sótano, segundo piso, creo…y...entonces, ellos…

-¿Le violaban?ó el abogado a modo de pregunta.

Ed asintió en silencio, la palabra realmente se escuchaba mal en los labios de ese hombre, en realidad sonaba tan terrible como debería; no le agradaba, pero esa era la realidad.

-A veces me golpeaban…-completó Ed con la voz ligeramente temblándole, empezó a jugar con sus pulgares-y me en ocasiones me daban algo de beber o tomar…

-¿Le gustaba lo que le daban?

-No es que se tratará precisamente de comida, en realidad creo que eran drogas, me hacían sentir mal, pero el dolor se iba por momentos o a veces aumentaba.

-¿Reconoce a los acusados como los culpables?-cuestionó el abogado acercándose demasiado al chico quién empezaba a temblar ligeramente; Ed observó a los hombres fijamente y al igual que en las primeras pruebas asintió y agregó.

-Reconocería esos desgraciados donde fuera…

Una serie de preguntas incomodas continuaron, apenado a la vez que enojado las contestó una otras otra, de vez en cuando giraba hasta donde Roy buscando un poco de ayuda y tras tranquilizarse y reponerse mentalmente continuaba, desconocía la verdadera razón, pero el tener cerca a Roy le daba la fuerza y el valor suficiente para vencer el miedo…le avergonzaba, pero también le gustaba.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Hola, que puedo decir, antes que nada disculpen por que tardé tanto en actualizar, me limitaré a decir que he tenido problemas de índole personal que me impiden actualizar, sobre todo porque cada tarde durante las últimas dos semanas me sentaba frente a la PC e intentaba escribir algo y nada de nada, avanzaba un párrafo y le borraba porque no me gustaba, además de que formatearon mi PC por segunda vez en dos meses y adiós doc, este y muchos otros fics se perdieron.

En cuanto al capi, tuve problemas con él, muchos en realidad, empezando por la reacción de los personajes ants un intento de asesinato, tenía dudas respecto a como manejarlo y no se como haya quedado y en lo referente al juicio, ok, he copiado el modelo americano porque es el más popular y conocido, conozco al de mi país y es pura burocracia, papeleo y corrupción, en lugar de acusar a alguien , parece que estas llenando formas para un concurso o algo así y el adoptar el de otro país latinoamericano, en realidad no les conozco bien, así que opte por esté, es lo malo de estar influenciada a tal manera por nuestro vecino país del norte.

Ha quedado un poco largo, en el próximo capitulo habré de cerrar la primera parte del fic y abriré la segunda, si, como tardo, pero no quería tratar el tema de manera irrespetuosa y exponerlo a los personajes principales en una relación sentimental de tales circunstancias habría sido una verdadera ofensa contra las victimas de violación desde mi punto de vista.

No se que tal les parezca, pero como siempre estoy abierta a criticas, comentarios, sugerencias y demás…y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, perdonen que no les responda personalmente, pero tengo reducido el tiempo frente a PC por mi médico y me cuesta escaparme, además de que cuando lo hago las "ideas" no fluyen, pero sepan QUE LES APRECIÓ MUCHO Y ME ENCANTA LEERLOS, y si, los leo muchas veces, pero cuando intento responder viene mi madre y me arranca de la PC, XD.

Gracias por leer.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10.- PUNTO DE PARTIDA**

Ed suspiró aliviado cuando las preguntas llegaron a su fin y pudo retornar a su lugar, sentía las miradas repletas de lástima y dolor que la gente le mandaba, no le agradaban, les odiaba demasiado, quería gritarles que le dejarán en paz, no tenían porque compadecerle, estaba vivo y tenía dos piernas, un corazón que latía con fuerza y un cerebro que funcionaba bien, no necesitaba de nada más, menos de una compasión incriminadora. Sus ojos reflejaban su enojo, no podía evitarlo, pero refrenar su lengua, sólo tendría que resistir un poco más y todo habría terminado y podría cerrar esa oscura y dolorosa etapa de su vida, vio la expresión de Roy, le sonreía, no amable o sinceramente, con burla quizás, le gustaba, a su manera le decía que lo había hecho bien.

El juez dio por terminada la sesión minutos después, lo sacaron por la puerta trasera, habían incrementado la seguridad de tal manera que ni siquiera un mosquito pudiera picarle, pese a todo se encontró con uno que otro reportero, le ignoró, quería hablar con Roy, pero al parecer se había marchado incluso antes que él, bien, sino quería verle, lo aceptaría, no rogaría por su atención, no le necesitaba más que a la televisión, entonces ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan enfadado con ese idiota?

Desconocía la respuesta y al menos por el momento, se sentía bien de no saberlo.

* * *

¿Orgullo? Que palabra tan extraña, sus padres nunca habían estado exactamente orgullosos de él, sin importar que tanto se esforzará o sobresaliera sobre en todo lo que hacía, pero ahí estaba con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro provocada por ese chiquillo, lo admitiera o no, dentro de si lo sabía, estaba muy orgulloso de Ed y de todo lo que había logrado en tan poco tiempo; literalmente había tocado fondo, pero de la misma manera en que había caído se había puesto de pie, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de haber actuado de esa manera de haber estado en circunstancias similares.

Había pensado en ir a saludarle, mas al imaginar lo molesto que seguramente se encontraría dejó pasar la ocasión, estaba consciente de que literalmente huía de Edward, pero continuaba sin poder verle al rostro y confesarle que nuevamente le había fallado y no había sido capaz de cumplir su palabra, mientras estuviera a su lado siempre correría riesgos; lo supo desde hace años y lamentaba el hecho de que su ego no le hubiera permitido verlo a tiempo.

_Ed pateó el balón y anotó un gol, el silbato sonó dando por finalizado el juego, los otros niños le felicitaron, el niño se abalanzó sobre su madre quién miraba a sus hijos con orgullo, la expresión temerosa del menor de los Elrics se fusionó con la de alegría de su hermano; ambos rieron._

_Roy observaba la escena desde su automóvil pensando en la importancia de su trabajo, convencer a ese niño que se sentará en medio de una habitación repleta de adultos y contará el cómo tantas personas habían sido asesinadas frente a sus ojos, al parecer el pequeño ya había superado el shock inicial, si para un adulto habría sido algo sumamente impactante y que lo marcaría por el resto de su vida, no quería imaginar las repercusiones que tendría en un niño de siete años. ¿Tenía derecho de traer de vueltas tales recuerdos y quizás dañarlo el resto de su vida? _

_Edward corrió y abrazó a su madre en cuanto la vio, por el escaso trato que había tenido había descubierto que era un niñito bastante huraño y quisquilloso, pero con su madre no tenía reparos en mostrarle cuanto le quería, le abrazaba y besaba repetidas veces, le amaba demasiado; era un buen hijo, si fuera un buen hombre y no estuviera tan obsesionado con su trabajo habría dado la vuelta en ese preciso instante y permitido que continuará con su feliz infancia, pero antes que sus sentimientos estaban su profesión y en ellas no existía cavidad para las emociones._

_Bajó del automóvil y se aproximo hasta la pequeña familia, Trisha y Ed le reconocieron al instante, Al le saludó con una sonrisa; el mayor de los hermanos se paró frente a su madre en un gesto infantil que indicaba sus intenciones de protegerla._

_-Buenos días, me gustaría hablar con Edward-se dirigió hacia su progenitora mientras les ofrecía a los niños un par de malteadas, Ed tomó la suya y la tiró, su madre le reprendió._

_-No me gusta la leche-replicó mordiéndose los labios._

_-Perdónelo, me gustaría hablar antes con usted en privado-. Pidió Trisha soltando la mano de Al y apartándose de los niños junto a Roy, este tenía preparado todo un discurso capaz de convencerla de que debería incitar a Ed de que declarará. Ella ni siquiera le permitió empezar-. Se lo que me va decir-le dijo, la candidez de su voz se mezclaba a la perfección con la firmeza de sus palabras-y desde ahora le digo que no, no intentaré decirle a mi hijo de que haga o diga algo que no desea, es su decisión, sino quiere, sencillamente no me creo con el derecho ni creo que nadie lo tenga de obligarlo. Por las noches aún tiene pesadillas, no grita o se hace en la cama como los niños normales, lo encuentro en la sala leyendo un libro que pesa tanto como él a punto de dormirse alegando que no quiere a ir a dormir, no me dice porque, pero como madre se que tiene miedo, miedo de dormir y revivir esos momentos. El terapeuta dice que lo superará con el tiempo, debemos esperar, no se si hablarlo en voz alta le sentará mejor, lo único que quiero es que sea feliz, deseo lo que toda madre para su hijo._

_Roy asintió ante sus palabras, nunca nadie le había dado una respuesta de ese tipo, carente de un dramatismo cargado y equilibrado con una objetividad o sinceridad difícil de encontrar._

_-Permítame hablar con su hijo, por favor-pidió como última opción, en espera de que ella se negará se sorprendió cuando accedió._

_-Edward también quiere hablar con usted, aunque no se lo diga, las palabras que le dijo aquella primera vez le marcaron más de lo que siquiera imagina._

_La mujer sonrió y mandó a llamar a su hijo, Ed quién junto a su hermano jugaba con algunas hormigas acudió de inmediato como si desde el principio hubiera estado esperando que le llamarán._

_-Yo quiero ayudar a esas personas-dijo Ed tomando la mano de su madre-. Les hicieron cosas muy feas, quiero hacer algo por ellas…_

_Roy sonrió, dio media vuelta y se marchó, era un buen niño, no tenía porque arruinar su vida de ese manera, el mundo no tenía porque ser salvado por un pequeño de siete años, por ahora._

En aquella ocasión había decidido no involucrar a Ed, las presiones de sus superiores le habían "obligado" a cambiar de opinión y había terminado por exponer el nombre de Edward y su familia a cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño, incluso le había prometido una falsa seguridad que jamás fue capaz de garantizar; estaba orgulloso, pero también quería verlo lejos de allí, seguro, donde la promesa de mantenerlo a salvo tuviera oportunidades reales de cumplirse.

-¿Piensas ignorarle por el resto de su vida?

-No lo sé-contestó, por lo general las palabras de Riza tranquilizaban, pero en ese momento no necesitaba paz, tenía que asirse a una decisión en definitiva y la lógica le decía que Ed no encajaba dentro de la razonable, mientras estuviera a su lado estaría en un peligro constante; debería iniciar de cero, sin obstáculos, ni un pasado doloroso, sólo un presente y un futuro prometedor, el precio a pagar quizás fuera demasiado alto, pero las cosas que valían le pena siempre costaban más de lo que deberían. El muchacho se lo había dicho una vez, siempre había tenido que pagar por todo, sólo necesitaba dar un poco más para liquidar su cuenta.

Explicárselo no sería sencillo, sólo esperaba que Ed fuera capaz de enfrentarlo y aceptarlo con la misma fortaleza que hasta ese momento había mostrado.

* * *

Ed encendió las luces, el Sol pronto se metería, le temía a la oscuridad, a los seres que dentro acechaban, las terroríficas sombras que tendían a formarse, las pesadillas que noche tras noche le atormentaban, la luz le daba algo de confianza, escaza, pero al menos le ayudaba a combatir el miedo.

Una enorme gama de personas habían desfilado por la habitación del hospital, apartó la cortina y observó la ventana, los reporteros se conglomeraban a la entrada, querían hablarle, fotografiarle, utilizarlo…, la mitad de su vida había sido usado con propósitos diferentes, desde su punto de vista los medios de comunicación de cierta manera se comportaban igual.

No le importaba, sólo había una persona por la que realmente se sentía mal, se negaba a creer que Roy también le usó y que cuando represento un problema simplemente se deshizo de él y todo lo bueno y malo que representaba, si era cierto, sería incluso más doloroso que todo lo que habían hecho, nada dolía más que saberse sólo un objeto con diferentes fines. En caso de que no fuera así.

¿Por qué se negaba a hablar con él?

¿Por qué literalmente huía ante la menor oportunidad?

¿Por qué no estaba a su lado como prometió hacerlo?

Pensaba y pensaba en las respuestas, una tras otra, positivas y negativas…, y en la oscuridad de la habitación se sintió tan sólo como en esos días, queriendo hundirse en una oscuridad tan profunda que jamás nadie pudiera rescatarlo.

Tomó el gastado cuaderno, al principio había pensado en darlo como prueba en el Juicio, pero finalmente había optado por quedárselo, había mucho de él como para mostrárselo a un grupo de personas cuya mayoría no pensaba más que en sus propios intereses, sólo él y Roy conocían su contenido, de esa manera le gustaba y quería que continuar así.

"_Frío, hace tanto frío…quisiera desaparecer de este lugar, ir a otro, no importa donde, incluso el infierno sería mejor que aquí. Recuerdo cosas sobre la estaciones, en primavera todo florece, en verano hace demasiado calor, en otoño las hojas de los árboles caen y en invierno la nieve cubre todo el suelo, hace tanto tiempo que no veo el Sol, ni la Luna, los pájaros, los árboles, las flores…Estoy consciente de que esto es lo que me merezco, pero quisiera que mi castigo por asesinar a mi madre y a mi hermanito terminará yo, ya no quiero estar sólo, ni sentir tanto frío, miedo, hambre…no quiero seguir sólo...no más"_

Cerró el cuaderno de golpe, creyó que estaría preparado para leerlo, mirar al pasado y verlo como lo que realmente era, recuerdos del ayer, pero se había equivocado; siempre lo había leído acompañado de Roy, lo leía y después el adulto le pedía que le dijera como se sentía, jamás le mirada con compasión o lástima, simplemente le escuchaba, después le obligaba a realizar una tarea doméstica o de algún otro tipo que le distrajera.

El camino era demasiado largo, no podría recorrerlo sólo, lo necesitaba más de lo que Roy creía y era capaz de admitir.

* * *

Realmente esa mañana había tenido serios problemas para levantarse, generalmente saltaba de la cama tan pronto se lo permitían, pero ese día hubiera preferido quedarse entre las sábanas tanto como le fuera posible con absolutamente nada en mente, ni juicio, ni Roy, ni pasado, ni futuro…sólo comer palomitas y ver televisión de mala calidad hasta que los ojos le ardieran, ese día quería ser "normal", un chico más, sólo eso.

La enfermera llegó y le cambio, era una linda rubia de nombre Psiren, le agradaba su personalidad, cordial, amable, delicada e…hipócrita, sabía que ocultaba algo, todo mundo tenía derecho a guardar sus secretos, mientras no interfirieran con su vida no le importaba.

-No quiero ir a ningún lado…-se quejó aferrándose al colchón, su expresión tediosa y voz indiferente encajaba a la perfección con un adolescente de dieciséis años.

-No te comportes como un niño, Edward-le reprendió la otra tomándolo de los hombros y sentándoselo sobre la cama.

-¿Por qué no?-. Esperaba una respuesta cargada de dramatismo y mensajes esperanzadores, la joven se limitó a guiñarle el ojo.

-Porque hoy tengo mucho trabajo y poca tiempo para lidiar con un pequeñín como tú-contestó.

-¿A quién demonios le dices que es tan pequeño que se pierde entre las sábanas de la cama?-preguntó enérgicamente a punto de ponerse de pie, Psiren aprovechó esta liberación de energía y comenzó a bañarle, Ed lo supo en el instante en que el jabón le entraba en el ojo, ese día sería malo.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con relativa normalidad, la agente Hawkeye fue la encargada de llevarlo hasta el Tribunal, Maes tendría que atender otro asunto, Riza le gustaba, era seria y amable al mismo tiempo, mas una parte de si continuaba esperando que Roy llegará a verle ese día, no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionaría, pero al igual que un niño pequeño que anhela la Navidad sin conocer los regalos que le darán, él quería verlo…tragó saliva y se dio unos golpecitos en la frente, si se la vivía pensando en ese idiota las cosas en verdad debían ir mal consigo mismo.

El dispositivo de seguridad montado nuevamente le produjo dolor de cabeza, ya podía caminar por cuenta propia, pero por recomendaciones del médico seguía atendido las veinticuatro horas del día, lo que implicaba que le ayudarán a bañarse y le trasladarán en una silla de ruedas, afortunadamente la impresión de niño desvalido ya no estaba tan pronunciada como en días anteriores, de lo contrario habría estallado en gritos.

Había acudido a todas las sesiones, le habría gustado decir que todo se inclinaba a favor, pero había momentos en que la defensa presentaba tales testimonios de actos humanitarios a favor de los acusados que el jurado parecía inclinarse hacia estos, su testimonio inicial que tanto impacto había tenido en un principio comenzaba a perder fuerza, hoy le llamarían a declarar, durante todo este tiempo la defensa ya habría preparado algo que lo haría parecer como un demente sicópata, estaba preparado para tal posibilidad y todo tipo de escenarios.

Su entrada contó con toda la discreción de la que hubo carecido la primera vez, llamaba la atención al ser el único niño presente en la sala, ya se había acostumbrado.

Al final de la sala vio a Roy, había estado presente en cada sesión, continuaban sin cruzar palabra, en los momentos que pasaba en aquella habitación prefería no pensar en él ni nada relacionado con ese tipo, terminaba demasiado cansado como para confrontarlo en una pelea donde ni siquiera tenía argumentos sólidos con los que defenderse, algo como "Me siento muy solo si tú no estas a mi lado" no iba consigo, apenas y podía imaginarlo, ese día tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, el jurado emitiría un veredicto y el juez quizás una condena. La fiscalía había agotado todas sus cartas y la defensa tendría su última oportunidad para proteger a sus clientes y Ed sabía el importante papel que jugaría en el proceso.

El juicio dio inicio, no se molestó en prestar atención, la rutina había terminado por aburrirle y provocarle gastritis, después de cada sesión quedaba tan asqueado con la manera tan sucia e hipócrita con que los victimarios intentaban hacerse pasar por buenas e inocentes personas que su estomago era incapaz de contener su desayuno, ahora les ignoraba casi todo el tiempo, no necesitaba escuchar más mentiras.

Escuchó su nombre, le estaban llamando, reaccionó en segundos de la misma manera que un niño que no presta atención en clases es llamado a pasar al frente, se dejó llevar por el guardia que empujaba la silla quién le colocó sobre el asiento de los testigos y una vez estaba más estaba ahí, reconoció los nervios y el miedo que le provocaban tener a tantas personas centradas en su persona, escudriñándolo, juzgándolo, menospreciándolo…quizás todo fuera parte de su mente y estuvieran pensando en cualquier otra tontería, lo cierto es que dudaba que así fuera; repitió el mismo juramento que había memorizado desde la primera vez y espero sin estar preparado para lo que seguiría.

El abogado defensor se le acercó, le observó un par de segundos y lanzó su primera pregunta.

-Edward, ¿tu recuerdas a tu madre?-preguntó el hombre ya sin verle.

Ed asintió, en innumerables días su primer y último pensamiento había estado relacionado con su madre, los recuerdos de su progenitora eran una tortura de la que no podía escapar sin importar cuanto lo intentará, quizás su respuesta fuera fría, pero sus verdaderos sentimientos eran tan profundos que no había manera de expresarlo.

-¿Tú le amabas?

-Si…mucho-respondió en voz baja, pestañeó un par de veces y alzó los hombros, estaba preparado para no desmoronarse aún.

-¿La viste morir?

No contestó, las imágenes le golpearon de pronto, un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar con regularidad, apretó los puños y se obligó a deshacerlo.

-Si…iii-. Su voz tembló suavemente, apartó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Ella murió frente a sus ojos, ¿Qué representó eso para usted?

El fiscal protestó en ese instante argumentando que esas preguntan no tenían relación con el caso, la defensa replicó que sus preguntas tenían el objetivo de demostrar algo, el Juez lo pensó un segundo antes de inclinarse hacia este; Roy observaba junto a los asistentes el desencajado rostro de Ed, se estaba desmoronando frente a si y nadie parecía tener intenciones verdaderas de evitarlo.

El asunto se resolvió en instantes a favor de la fiscalía, el abogado se enfocó hasta el chico y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué significo eso para usted?

Ed no respondió, no podía hacerlo, no en ese lugar ni con esas personas.

-¿Culpa a mis clientes indirectamente de la muerte de su madre?, ¿Acaso no quiere vengarse por el asesinato de su madre y de los padres de su vecina?, ¿No quiere únicamente descargar sobre alguien todo su odio y rencor? Sobre mis clientes. Yo creo que si, quieres arrebatarles toda su vida al igual que te hicieron a ti. La policía te dijo que declararás y lo has hecho, sin importar contra quién y quienes, no te importa que sea contra un hombre inocente al que te dijeron tenías que acusar.

La tensión reinaba en el ambiente, Ed apretó los labios con evidente temor, pero también había rabia, odio y dolor en su expresión, creyó haber estado preparado para soportar cualquier tipo de personas y preguntas, pero por alguna razón jamás imaginó que "ellos" harían alusión a ella, el día en que su madre había muerto una parte de si se había marchado con ella, le habían quitado todo, su vida, su futuro, su familia, su libertad… ¿Qué es esperaban que contestará? "Yo amo a todo el mundo y todas las personas sobre la Tierra." Y ese maldito abogado continuaba hablando como si conociera todo sobre él, sus ojos quedaban ocultos gracias a su flequillo, lo correcto habría sido callar y dejarse ver como un niño demasiado herido y lastimado como para debatir; pero no podía continuar así más tiempo.

-¡Usted no sabe nada!-interrumpió al hombre quién le vio sorprendido-¡Ellos no mataron a mi madre, tampoco hirieron a mi hermano, pero merecen morir, lo merecen tanto como los que si lo hicieron! ¡No deseo únicamente vengarme, también deseo su muerte!

Ed calló al instante, pestañeó repetidas veces y lamentó sus palabras, las había guardado para si durante tanto tiempo que llegado a ese punto no podía retenerlas más.

-Yo le amaba-musitó cuando empezaban a retirarle del estrado-le amaba tanto…

-No tengo más preguntas-exclamó en voz baja el abogado defensor, el silencio en la sala era tal que la insatisfacción por lo que había hecho se esparció con facilidad; Ed regresó a su lugar, continuaba sin llorar, las lágrimas no servían en lo absoluto.

Roy observó el cuerpo del pequeño temblar, sus pupilas contraídas y su rostro cansado, quería acercársele, abrazarlo muy fuerte y decirle que todo iba a terminar bien, había hecho tanto como había podido, no tenía porque culparse de nada, pero le llamaron a declarar; la fiscalía intercambió miradas de desconcierto, Roy no figuraba entre las figuras importantes dentro del caso, todo su trabajo se había desarrollado en la sombras, siempre oculto bajo el nombre de algún otro miembro de la policía.

Se puso de pie y dirigió hasta ese temible asiento, desde el otro lado había acusado a decenas de personas, conocía sus debilidades más comunes, las preguntas que les hacían flaquear, situaciones que les estremecían; no le ganarían dentro de su propio terreno.

Siempre que se enfrentaba a una situación estresante gustaba de sonreír con confianza, más su mente en aquellos momentos no podía concentrarse en nada más allá que el deseo de abrazar a Ed mientras lloraba, susurrarle al oído que podía llorar tanto como quisiera y nadie le iba a criticar, necesitaba desahogarse y el deseaba ser quién le apoyará.

-Señor Mustang, ¿Sabe usted sobre el carnicero de la calle Wellington?-. Preguntó el abogado siendo consciente de la distracción de Roy.

-Naturalmente, el asesinato tuvo una amplia cobertura, aunque no recuerdo del todo los detalles, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-¿Entonces usted no era él fiscal responsable de llevar a la cárcel al sospechoso?

-En aquel tiempo trabajaba para la policía, estuve entre los postulantes para hacerlo, pero el caso fue cerrado por falta de pruebas.

-Entonces debo concluir que desconoce al principal testigo y nunca se presentó a declarar.

-No-. Negar a Ed habría sido demasiado duro para el muchacho, empezaba a entender lo que al abogado esperaba conseguir con esa clase de preguntas y no estaba preparado para las evasivas respuestas que seguramente necesitaría.

-Podría por favor decirme el nombre del testigo.

-Edward Elric.

-¿El mismo muchacho con el que usted vivió hasta hace algunos semanas y ahora se encuentra acusando a mis clientes?

-Correcto.

-En tal caso debemos admitir que usted quién hasta hace menos de un año trabajaba para la policía como fiscal, mantuvo una relación en la infancia con el principal testigo y convivía constantemente con este desde su rescate, ¿no influenció de manera alguna la fragmentada mente del muchacho para hacerle creer que se estaba vengando por la muerte de su madre y vecinos?

-Yo jamás haría eso…va en contra de todo lo que he aprendido-reclamó poniéndose de pie intentando sonar ofendido por las palabras de su colega, debía admitir que sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo y no podía reclamarle por ello, podía ver en el rostro lo mucho que le desagradaba estar diciendo eso.

-Yo creo que usted, señor Mustang, ha estado manipulando todo este tiempo a ese pobre niño para que culpé a estos respetados miembros de la comunidad a quienes sus compañeros no han podido comprobarles ningún crimen en todos estos años.

-Usted no sabe nada de…

-No tengo más preguntas para el testigo-concluyó impidiéndole continuar, Roy suspiró, había perdido.

Ed sonrió con cierta ironía, se había repuesto un poco de la impresión anterior, al parecer no era el único idiota dentro de esa habitación; la defensa volvió a llamar a otro testigo, el Señor Charlie Checks, Ed no recordaba su nombre, pero si su rostro, le odiaba tanto, le había lastimado de tantas diferentes formas que…,se paso las yemas de los dedos por sus muñecas, la primera vez que había intentado suicidarse había sido después de que ese maldito jugará con él, no quería olvidar la desesperación, angustia y dolor de esos días, deseaba con tantas fuerzas verlo muerto que…

Su mente no se concentraba en las palabras del abogado, ¿Y que si había hecho decenas de obras benéficas? o ¿Tenía a un orfanato para niños que recogía de las calles? El que a los ojos de los demás pareciera un buen hombre no significaba que lo fuera, no obstante y ante la incredulidad de Edward las personas le veían con una admiración mal contenida, el rostro delineado, la sonrisa agradable, la ropa fina…era como si fueran hipnotizados por aquella imagen de pulcritud.

El resto de los acusados tenían un aspecto diferente a este, hombres gordos y de mirada amarga que veían a las personas con la misma inferioridad que si fueran insectos, la gente se negaba a creer que la apariencia externa no siempre reflejaba la personalidad interior.

-No sé como me he visto involucrado en este caso, pero yo amo a los niños y lamento mucho lo que le ha pasado a Edward-comentó con una hipocresía más que fingida-. Lo único que deseo es que sea feliz y diga la verdad-miró a Ed a los ojos, el chico sintió nauseas ante el simple ademán-. Hijo, di la verdad, por favor…libérate a ti y a mi.

-¡Cállate!-respondió Ed a gritos, podía soportar el verlo y estar en la misma habitación, incluso el oírle decir tantas mentiras y hacerle ver como un títere, pero no soportaba el tener que conversar con él.

-Lo lamento, hijo…tanto.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!-la habitación se conmocionó, Edward tuvo un ataque de pánico sin ser consiente de ello, tuvieron que sacarlo de ahí ante las órdenes del Juez, cuando un par de policías lo tomaron en brazos y sacaron de la sala Roy no pudo contenerse más y siguió al muchacho, jamás le había visto así a pesar de que había sido testigo de sus muchos ataques de pánico.

Cuando entró a la habitación continuaba agitado, Riza a su lado junto a otros hombres intentaba mantenerlo quieto sin lastimarle más mientras intentaban inyectarle un tranquilízate, el muchacho se revolvía en el sofá; Roy sintió compasión de él por un instante, el sentimiento desapareció en segundos al recordar cuando recordó lo mucho que a Ed le disgustaba él que le vieran así.

Al verlo entrar Riza se apartó, si alguien podía tranquilizar a Edward en esos momentos sin lugar a dudas era Mustang; Roy lo tomó de los brazos con fuerza.

-¡Edward, es suficiente!-le gritó cerca del oído, Ed permaneció quieto un instante, sus músculos se relajaron por un momento- ¡Estamos cerca del final, debes de resistir un poco más! ¡Resiste!

Sus miradas permanecieron fijas, Ed se liberó y se echó sobre el sofá, realmente estaba cansado, demasiado, quería que todo terminara, pero la mayor parte de las veces parecía que jamás tendría fin, lo único que deseaba era descansar.

-¿Terminar, eh?-preguntó hacia si mismo-. Sería divertido que así fuera…

Roy asintió y lo tomó de la mano, observó a sus ojos el contener las lágrimas, seguramente se había comprometido a no llorar hasta que todo finalizará.

* * *

Cada abogado presentó sus argumentos finales, la fiscalía objetiva como era y asesorada por Roy se centró en el testimonio de Ed y las múltiples pruebas recopiladas durante años, el niño no era más que una pieza de la red de pedofilia que estaba descubriéndose lentamente.

La defensa por su parte tomó como principal argumento las buenas obras de sus clientes, excusa que sólo tuvo repercusión en uno de ellos, por otro lado intentó exponer a Ed como un joven con demasiado daño emocional y mentalmente como para ser capaz de declarar objetivamente.

Ed prefirió no escucharlos, se mantuvo fuera de la habitación hasta minutos antes de que el Jurado emitiera el veredicto final, Roy le acompañó todo este tiempo, no dijeron nada, ni reclamos o peleas inservibles, la sola presencia de ambos era suficiente para confortarlos.

Escuchó el veredicto final, la palabra "culpable" se pronunció varias veces, "inocente" sólo una vez y con eso Ed supo que ese era un final que no le gustaba.

* * *

La habitación permanecía en penumbras, el muchacho tendido sobre la cama, cuando pensaba recordaba y recordar dolía, la oscuridad se presentaba como una buena compañera en esos momentos.

Roy entró a la habitación sin tocar, Ed gruñó en voz alta preguntándose sino le habían enseñado alguna vez modales, planeaba expresar su queja, pero eso requeriría demasiado esfuerzo.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?-preguntó Roy sentándose en la silla junta a Ed, los reporteros continuaban conglomerando la entrada de su casa a pesar de que el veredicto se había emitido hacía dos semanas, el rubio había regresado a vivir junto a Roy y hasta comenzaba a gustarle el color de la habitación.

-Si...y creo que es lo correcto, para ti, para Al y tal vez para mi.

-¿Estas seguro de querer hacerlo?-. Cuestionó el adulto al recodar la primera vez que se lo había mencionado a Ed, él chico se había negado y le había gritado hasta quedarse sin voz creyendo que deseaba librarse de él.

-Lo he pensado y…es lo mejor, crecer significa tomar decisiones y no siempre nos pueden parecer agradables al principio. He pensado tanto.

Sin pensarlo el adulto abrazó a Ed, el niño lloró sobre su hombro y por primera vez no intentó fingirse fuerte, ni resistirse al contacto, le iba a extrañar, demasiado, le quería más de lo que le gustaba y no imaginaba una vida sin él, sin embargo esa decisión era la correcta, lo sentía dentro.

En el juicio todos los acusados habían sido declarados culpables a excepción de Charles Checks, tal vez fue su dinero, rostro bonito o fingido pesar, pero el jurado no le había considerado condenarle por los crímenes por los que acusado, el testimonio de Ed no tuvo el peso suficiente en ese caso.

Ed se había desmoronado al principio, pero lo superó con presteza, debía de aceptar que la vida real no era como en las películas donde los malos siempre perdían y los buenos se abrazaban en medio de un final feliz, en la realidad había ocasiones en que los malos ganaban, no era justo, pero pasaba. Una parte de si sentía que había ganado más allá de lo que la Sociedad decretaba, al fin estaba libre de esa carga, el camino no había sido del todo sencillo ni agradable, pero había llegado a la meta, estaba listo para mirar hacia el horizonte, enfocarse en el mañana y emprender un nuevo camino, sencillo o igual de difícil, pero del que estaba seguro podría volver a recorrer.

El acoso de los medios de comunicación continuaba sin cesar, centrados en el porque vivía con un ex fiscal les asediaban todo el tiempo, inclusive Al y Winry empezaban a verse involucrados, también estaba el hecho de que si habían intentado matarle una vez seguramente lo intentarían de nuevo.

No podía quedarse ahí, no importaba lo mucho que quisiera o deseará, debía marcharse lejos, donde nadie le conociera y pudiera empezar de cero, lejos de todo, inclusive de su pasado, uno que siempre le perseguiría, pero al que quería dejar atrás.

-No quiero irme-le susurró Ed al oído, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar estaban cerrados, apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del adulto buscando un consuelo que no existía hacer llegar por medio de la razón.

-Tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero…-. Roy pensó en que no estaba en sus manos, le dolía más que nada en el mundo saber que tendría que separarse de Ed quizás para siempre, pero sabía que cerca de él, a su lado, jamás podría recuperar esa vida que tan cruelmente le había sido arrebatada. Verlo partir sería igual que si le apuñalarán en el corazón, más era un dolor que merecía y soportaría en silencio.

Permanecieron abrazados toda la noche en la más completa oscuridad, la idea de que quizás fuera la última vez que estuvieran juntos de esa manera les atormentó incluso en sueños.

* * *

El viento soplaba con relativa suavidad moviendo la copa de los árboles, un perro se le acercó a Ed, le gusto, después de que el animal se le echará encima le beso, le agradaban ese tipo de animales, se hizo a un lado y dirigió lentamente hasta ese lugar, lo había evitado durante demasiado tiempo…, la lápida de su madre estaba frente a si, se arrodilló, depositó el ramo de flores sobre el suelo y paso lentamente las manos por la superficie, le extrañaba cada día, pero ya no dolía tanto como antes, la idea de que él había sido el culpable de su muerte no le atormentaba como en días atrás, quería verla, habría dado su propia alma por tener siquiera un minuto con ella para hablar, más el pasado debería quedarse ahí, imposible de borrar, aprender a vivir con él representaría su interminable camino.

Desde el automóvil Roy le veía, hipnotizado con esa graciosa trenza y aquel pequeño y delgado acuerpo, incrédulo de que le hubiera enseñado tantas cosas, ambos habían aprendido demasiado el uno del otro, se había acostumbrado a su presencia de tal que manera que simple y sencillamente no imaginaba su vida sin Ed, aquel vacío que nada ni nadie era había sido capaz de llenar, ese chiquillo con su inestable carácter lo había saciado hasta un límite que ni siquiera imagino podría existir.

Un auto se estacionó junto a él, Riza bajo de este junto a Hughes, Ed volvió hasta donde ellos y les saludó, le entregó a Roy su cuaderno, el otro lo tomó temerosamente, sabía lo mucho que significaba para Ed, era incapaz de quedárselo.

El muchacho percibió la indecisión de su rostro y dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tómalo como un regalo de despedida, algún día me lo tendrás que devolver, cuídalo.

No hubo abrazos o palabras de despedidas, la noche anterior habían derramado las lágrimas necesarias, intercambiado decenas de abrazos y despedidos en varias maneras; Ed subió al auto junto a Riza y Hughes, cerró los ojos cuando el motor se encendía y no les abrió hasta que se aseguró de que si volteaba hacia atrás no vería más a Roy, de lo contrario rogaría el poder permanecer junto a él.

El auto se marchó con Ed dentro, lo llevaría hasta el aeropuerto donde tomaría un vuelo que le llevaría hasta otro país, Roy había arreglado todo para que Ed fuera a vivir con una vieja conocida de su madre, se llamaba Izumi, tenía entendido de que no podía tener hijos, lo cuidaría bien…, le habría gustado llevarlo personalmente pero estaba seguro de que una vez llegado el momento no habría podido dejarlo ir, lo sostendría tan fuerte que le impediría avanzar.

Acarició el cuaderno, este contenía las pesadillas que a Ed le atormentaban cada noche, sonrió al saber que siquiera una pequeña parte de estas se había ido para siempre.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

Un mega capi, en serio jamás había hecho un capi tan largo, espero que no se me hayan dormido en las primeras páginas, pensaba en dividirlo, pero quería que fuera "emotivo", así que lo he dejado junto.

Como siempre el juicio representó un problema enrome, y copiando otra vez al modelo americano, bueno…debo admitir que me tomó trabajo. Al principio pensé en darle un final bien feliz con mariposas incluidas, pero luego me puse a pensar que la vida es algo triste y no siempre es justa, superar esto y otros problemas es lo que no hace mejores personas y crecer.

Separación de los personajes, triste…lo sé, pero creo que es lo mejor, se quieren, pero las circunstancias les impiden estar juntos por ahora y además Ed continúa dañado. Asi puedo abrir la tercera parte donde se descubrirá quién secuestró a Ed y porque, misterio y el yaoi que va a ir tirándole más a shonen-ai, pero ya tendré más libertad por los personajes.

Fic con muchos errores, partes buenas y malas, pero he disfrutado MUCHO escribiéndolo y espero emocionarme tanto con la segunda parte, XD.

Parezco disco rayado, pero discúlpenme por no responder a sus comentarios personalmente y permítanme agradecerles por ellos, en verdad se aprecian y significan mucho para mi, siendo que este sea un fic casi al 100% psicológico y dramático y no guste mucho el género, creo, como sea, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.

Espero tener lista el primer capi de la segunda parte dentro de dos semanas

Bueno cualquier duda, comentario, queja sugerencias, etc., será bien recibida y estaré encantada de recibirlas.

Gracias por leer.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11.- PRECIPICIO**

Había muchas cosas que a Ed le gustaban, sus intereses incluían desde leer un buen libro sobre ciencias hasta tener una sesión de defensa personal con su tutora, amaba despertar cada mañana y enojarse porque hacía mucho calor o frío, o "pelear" con alguno de los muchos perros que se le echaban encima, incluso le agradaba ir a clases y comportarse como un completo idiota cuando una chica se le confesaba…Su vida era agradable, un paraíso en comparación con lo que había tenido que pasar hasta hace poco, pese a ello había algo que le faltaba, no sabía que era, pero necesitaba de esa otra cosa para conseguir ser feliz; por el momento no tenía intenciones de buscarla con ahínco, cuando el momento llegará lo reconocería y encontraría o al menos eso esperaba.

Encendió la lámpara y tomó un libro, era una novela romántica, no era su género predilecto, pero al verla en el estante esa tarde le recordó a Roy y lo mucho que le gustaba esa género, recordaba haber leído más de una mientras vivía con él; en ocasiones se descubría a si mismo pensando en ese sujeto, no una vez el día, sino varias; le extrañaba, en su momento había significado un rayo de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad, nunca le agradeció como era debido, pero suponía que ese "engreído" sabía lo mucho que le agradecía.

La primer estrella apareció en el cielo, su madre le decía de pequeño que si tenía la suerte de ver a la primera estrella aparecer en el firmemente pidiera un deseo, quizás se haría realidad.

Recordó cuando era muy pequeño como para comprender en donde estaba, encerrado y asustado en ese oscuro y frío sótano anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas el ser capaz de ver siquiera una estrella para pedirle que le llevará a donde su madre y hermano, la estrella nunca apareció…se esforzaba, lo intentaba de verdad, pero no podía alejar los malos recuerdos, le invadían como si nada y opacaban todo la felicidad del momento, al igual que si se tratarán de pequeñas dagas ocultas entre su cuerpo que sólo esperaban la menor oportunidad para incrustársele en la piel, lastimándolo…

—¡Basta!—negó con la cabeza, había abierto una herida, pero también un alegre momento que bien valía el precio, dejaría la compasión para más tarde—. Deseo verlo…—susurró mirando a la estrella, era una tontería sin lugar a dudas, mas le divertía.

Tomó el libro y empezó a leer, veía y comprendía las letras, aunque interiormente no dejaba preguntarse si acaso Mustang estaría viendo esa misma estrella y pensando en él…Demasiado cursi para su gusto, no obstante inevitable.

* * *

Roy abrió la copa de vino tinto y las sirvió en las copas, Riza le veía con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cabellera ondulada y brillante le caía por la espalda, él adulto dejó a un lado la botella, se arrodilló a los pies de está y sacando un anillo lo extendió hasta ella, la mujer sonrió, mas no dijo nada; así le gustaba a Roy, la frialdad que la caracterizaba le hacía bien, ella quizás podría ser el hielo que apagaría su fuego interior.

—Riza Hawkeye, ¿te casarías conmigo?—. Lo dijo, tras haberlo ensayado decenas de veces las palabras habían salido finalmente de su boca, tal y como las había imaginado, tan increíblemente perfectas que temía en cualquier momento se despertaría en su habitación para descubrir que todo había sido un sueño.

—Acepto—contestó Riza tomando el anillo y arrojándose sobre su pecho para besarlo, ella mordió los labios y acercó su cuerpo seductoramente, él respondió de la misma manera; le gustaba y mucho, pero no le amaba, aún así estaba bien que se casará, iba a ser la madre de sus hijos y el cumpliría con las expectativas de las personas que le rodeaban, ¿Entonces porque se sentía tan increíblemente culpable? Y entonces Ed apareció dentro de su cabeza otra vez, siempre le recordaba en los momentos más inoportunos, pero este recuerdo en especial le obligó a alejar a Riza de su lado.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó ella preocupada, el mayor asintió y expuso un tonto pretexto.

No podía decirle la verdad, no podía confesarle que había pensado en Ed, tampoco podía contarle que en el momento justo en que ella le besaba había recordado el primer y único beso que Ed le había dado, ni su rostro bañado en lágrimas, ni mucho menos lo mucho que le había atraído el cuerpo tembloroso y delgado de ese niño y cuanto había tenido que luchar para mantenerlo alejado de si mismo y regresarlo a la cama, ni mucho menos mencionarle que cuando le cantó esa canción de cuna en el hospital supo que su vida estaría ligada a la de ese pequeño asustado y que muy a su pesar y sin importar las veces que se dijera lo contrario era con él y no con Riza o ninguna otra mujer con quién compartiría su vida. No, no podía ni ahora ni nunca hacerle saber la verdad.

—¿Aceptas?—preguntó tomando un sorbo de vino.

—Si—expresó ella con su rostro apacible mientras una pequeña y dulce sonrisa le iluminaba—. Por supuesto que acepto.

Y esta vez él la beso, tal vez no importaba si la quería o no, Ed estaba lejos, muy lejos…en un lugar donde ni siquiera él pudiera dañarlo, porque aún si lo admitiera jamás sería bien visto que él se sintiera atraído por un niño al que le llevaba catorce años, así eran las cosas, había posibilidades de que se volvieran a ver, pero sus vidas nunca más volverían a estar unidas y en silencio deseaba que Ed llegará a ser muy feliz, tanto como se lo merecía.

* * *

Izumi le sirvió el desayuno al chico, Ed empujó discretamente el vaso de leche, le producía aversión tan solo verla cerca, nunca le había gustado de niño y además traía de vueltas dolorosos recuerdos.

—¿No vas a tomarla?—preguntó la mujer acercándole el vaso nuevamente.

—Odió la leche—contestó el chiquillo con evidente apatía, le dio un mordisco al pan tostado que también le había servido, se cubrió la boca y la devolvió al plato—no tengo hambre—agregó haciendo lo mismo que con el vaso.

Izumi observó el rostro del muchacho, generalmente se mostraba alegre y animado, pero esa mañana tenía ojeras, le escuchaba despertar por la noche y dar vueltas por su habitación, cuando le preguntaba que es lo que le pasaba se limitaba a decirle que nada y volvía a la cama fingiendo que todo estaba bien, le tenía confianza, pero no la suficiente como para hacerla participe de sus temores e inseguridades; sin importar lo mucho que intentará ayudarlo, estaba imposibilitada por las barreras que él mismo construía.

—¿Tuviste pesadillas?—preguntó recogiendo los platos.

—Si, no he dormido bien en los últimos días…es todo, ya pasará dentro de poco. Tengo que irme—. Se levantó de la mesa y tomó su mochila, salió de la casa sin decir más.

No quería mostrarse débil ni vulnerable ante nadie, se había prometido ser fuerte, pero había veces en que se derrumbaba, era lo normal, sólo tenía que limitarse a superarlo y continuar adelante.

"Un día a la vez"

Se decía lo mismo todos los días.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, como tenía por costumbre discutió con más de un maestro, no le importó, detestaba que intentarán dominarlo y disfrutaba mucho demostrando que tenía razón, aunque eso le había valido más de una reprimenda, algunos profesores apreciaban su "entusiasmo" por la clase y la mayoría de sus compañeros admiraban su determinación, a pocas semanas de su ingreso pese a que no era de la localidad y apenas entendía el idioma se había convertido en un chico bastante popular, no le disgustaban las atenciones, pero tampoco disfrutaba con ellas.

Alguna vez Roy le había dicho que él habría tenido un futuro prometedor sino hubieran zanjado su vida de esa manera, a veces le creía y en más de una ocasión al no tener la más mínima idea de que hablaban sus compañeros—deportes, grupos, moda, chicas, etc.— se deprimía, pero entonces recordaba que también le había dicho que nunca era demasiado tarde para construirlo, bien, ya había puesto los cimientos, ahora sólo quedaban las paredes, techo y todo lo demás.

Dentro de una semana cumpliría dieciocho años, hacía casi tres que no veía ni tenía noticias de Roy, tenía que decidir su futuro, fuera cual fuera, era momento de que tomará sus propias decisiones y no influenciado por los demás como había sido durante toda su vida; aún no sabía a que deseaba dedicar su vida. Por momentos pensaba en quedarse en ese lugar, oculto, escondido, donde nadie lo reconociera, pero estaba consciente de que aquello sería lo equivalente a huir y no deseaba escapar de nada ni de nadie.

Tocó a la puerta de su consejero vocacional, no iba por voluntad propia, le habían enviado con ella, ir con un psicólogo una vez por semana era más que suficiente según su punto de vista, pero como regularmente pasaba su opinión no tenia el valor suficiente como para que le dejarán en paz.

Una mujer de cabellera rubia le recibió, traía puesto un horrible vestido azul marino, como si su personalidad no fuera suficiente para irritarle insistía en portar uno de los colores que más odiaba.

—¿No tienes calor con esa ropa?—preguntó al verlo pasar.

—Es un pequeño precio—contestó con evidente sarcasmo, le gustaba el negro, demasiado quizás, ¿Cuál era el problema si lo usaba todo el tiempo? Tampoco es que trajera una perforación o tatuaje, entonces... ¿Porque insistía siempre en hacer un molesto comentario respecto a su manera de vestir?

Le indicó que tomará asiento, así lo hizo, examinó un par de notas y haciéndolas a un lado le dijo directamente.

—Seré franca contigo porque te apreció, lo mejor para ti y tu familia es que te quedes aquí. Puedes quedarte con Izumi, ella necesita un ayudante en la tienda, es una buena vida, serás feliz.

Ed la miró fijamente, odiaba esos momentos y aún más a las personas como esa mujer, aquellas que creían saberlo todo sobre él por haber escuchado en alguna ocasión algo relacionado con su pasado y creían ser aptas para dirigir su camino.

—Dígame las materias en las que soy bueno—pidió pasando por alto el comentario anterior.

—No eres bueno en nada, Edward, los maestros te ponen buenas notas sólo porque te tienen compasión, no quieren verte sufrir, por eso...No debería decírtelo, pero es la verdad, no tiene caso que te mienta.

Al ingresar a esa escuela se había citado a todos los profesores que en un momento le darían clases para explicarles su situación y al personal administrativo con el que estaría en contacto; esa mujer podía estar en lo cierto hasta cierto punto, en más de una ocasión había reconocido por parte de sus instructores una mirada de lástima o compasión, pero también era un buen estudiante, superdotado y esa pródiga mente lo había mantenido cuerdo durante ese infierno, además no estaba dispuesto a permanecer oculto toda su vida.

Se puso de pie y salió de la minúscula oficina, si hasta ese momento había tenido dudas respecto a que haría con su futuro, las había resuelto en cuestión de segundos, sonrió con ironía al pensar que al final de cuentas si había sido de utilidad el acudir con la consejera vocacional.

* * *

Al leyó con ansiedad el correo que le había enviado su hermano, se comunicaba casi con él a diario, aunque adoraba escuchar su voz las llamadas de teléfono tenían un precio demasiado alto como para ser costeadas, así que todas las noches conversaban vía MSN, había ocasiones en las que Ed no se conectaba a la hora prevista, en tal caso le enviaba un correo disculpándose por eso.

"_Hola hermanito, espero que estés bien…bueno, yo lo estoy, hoy en la mañana estuve a un paso de tomarme un vaso de leche, pero me di cuenta a tiempo…En realidad eso no es lo que quería decirte, sino que nos veremos dentro de una semana más o menos, no había querido comentártelo por si surgía algún problema o algo así, pero ya he tramitado la documentación necesaria y me han aceptado, el examen de admisión será muy sencillo y es un hecho que lo aprobaré, después de todo soy un genio…¿No?"_

El menor suspiró, le encantaba ver a su hermano así, pero lamentaba el que siempre se mostrará tan feliz con él, jamás le decía "Estoy triste" o "Me siento mal", siempre se mostraba optimista; cuando no estaba de humor se limitaba escribirle un mensaje donde se disculpaba por no poder conversar con él, pero tenía importante algo que hacer. Había hablado con Izumi en privado y por ella se había enterado que esos eran los periodos en que Ed se encerraba dentro de si mismo, continuaba sufriendo y mucho, lo peor no era saberlo, sino ser consciente de que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

—Después de todo soy un genio… ¿No?

Casi cayó de la silla al escuchar como alguien detrás de él leía la última parte del mensaje.

—¿Es de Ed?—preguntó Winry con una curiosa mirada.

—Me lo ha enviado esta noche—respondió no del todo animado.

—¿Y que con esa cara?—preguntó Winry tomándolo de la camisa—. ¿Acaso no es genial que Ed venga a vivir con nosotros o al menos en la ciudad? Podremos verlo todos los días…

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero… ¡Tengo una idea!—exclamó emocionado y añadió—. Le diremos al Señor Mustang que venga a recogerlo junto a nosotros al aeropuerto, seguro que Ed se sentirá feliz de verlo después de todo este tiempo.

—Pero Ed no lo ha mencionado en todos estos años, ¿Por qué querría verlo?

—Yo conozco a mi hermano, es tan necio como una mula, estoy seguro de que se alegrará de verlo, después de todo, él lo rescato de ese lugar…

Su mirada opacó al igual que la de Winry, ese era uno de los pocos temas que casi nunca trataban, querían creer que el Ed que vivía lejos de ellos era feliz y tontamente negaban el pasado, de alguna manera todos habían resultados heridos, mas ninguno como Ed.

—¡Es una buena idea!—exclamó la chica con emoción y cerró la pagina—. ¡La cena esta lista!

Ed subió sus maletas al taxi, se iría tal y como había llegado, solo; Izumi le veía desde el marco de la puerta, su rostro denotaba lo mucho que le dolía su partida, Ed sabía que no había podido tener hijos y que le había amado como tal, no quería dejarla, pero debía marcharse, por él y su futuro; en ese lugar no alcanzaría jamás lo que buscaba.

—Has crecido tan poco en todo este tiempo —le comentó poniéndole una mano sobre su cabeza, si fuera cualquier otra persona se habría enfurecido por el comentario, en cambio se limitó a sonreír. Tenía el aspecto de un niño de dieciséis años pese a que acaba de cumplir los dieciocho, no podía evitarlo, jamás sería tan alto como los otros chicos, estaba condenado a ser pequeño y delgado, había tenido que pagar un alto precio por sobrevivir.

—Usted sigue siendo tan dura como el primer día—respondió quitando la mano, se puso de puntillas y por primera vez le beso en la mejilla. Izumi no era una mujer sentimental que cediera fácilmente ante los sentimientos, pero en ese momento comenzó a llorar, Ed se sintió mal, llorar era demasiado doloroso, odiaba el causante de aquel dolor—. ¡Maestra yo…!—intentó disculparse, Izumi colocó dos dedos sobre sus labios y dijo.

—No siempre las lágrimas son de tristeza, a veces son de alegría. Ahora vete, el taxi no esperará eternamente.

Ed asintió y descubrió que también estaba llorando, odiaba las despedidas, siempre eran tan deprimentes

Llegó al aeropuerto justo a tiempo, habían cancelado su vuelo por falta de clientes y le habían transferido a uno que partía con varias horas de antelación, al principio el imprevisto cambio le había molestado, aunque ahora pensaba en que sería divertido darle una sorpresa a su hermano y Winry; subió al avión y durmió durante todo el viaje. Tenía tanto sueño…

"_Gritaba tanto como podía, quería quitarse a ese hombre de encima, tenía tanto miedo y le odiaba tanto, odiaba cuando le quitaba el pequeño bóxer, odiaba cuando repartía besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo, odiaba que aruñará y mordiera su cuello y brazos hasta hacerlo sangrar, odiaba que le besará en la boca con ese inmundo olor a tabaco y alcohol barato y le obligará a responder a éstos, pero sobretodo odiaba cuando se introducía dentro de él y le lastimaba tan profundamente que gritaba hasta quedarse sin aliento y deseaba estar muerto…Y odiaba estar tan asustado, indefenso y débil que no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar y suplicar que se detuviese, incluso que lo matará de una buena vez…"_

Escuchó el grito ahogado de la azafata, abrió los ojos de inmediato para descubrir que él era el culpable, sostenía su brazo con demasiado fuerza, temblaba, todo había sido una pesadilla, un recuerdo…ordenó sus ideas y en segundos le soltó. Ya no quedaba nadie dentro del avión, seguramente había ido con la intención de despertarle e inconscientemente había reaccionado de esa manera.

—Perdóneme, señorita—se disculpó antes de salir corriendo del avión, demasiado molesto consigo mismo como para no ser capaz de controlar sus emociones tras todo ese tiempo.

Se sentó un rato en la cafetería del aeropuerto y compró una soda fría, el sudor le escurría por el rostro, aún podía sentir las manos de ese sujeto sobre su cuerpo, incluso oler su nauseabundo aliento y escuchar su asquerosa voz y sentía tanto asco de si mismo, es cierto que no había sido su culpa, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que hubiera sido el juguete sexual de decenas, quizás cientos de hombres, sintió deseos de vomitar, se dirigió hasta el baño; en el camino tropezó con una linda chica, se disculpó dispuesto a continuar con su camino.

—Se un chico listo y no digas nada—declaró ella tomándole del brazo, Ed sintió como un objeto metálico le rozaba el estomago, dirigió su mirada hasta ese lugar para descubrir horrorizado que era un arma.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó con una firmeza en la voz que ni siquiera él reconoció, ya tenía suficiente con los nervios destrozados por su pesadilla, él que le apuntarán con un arma rozaba lo inconcebible.

—Deseo hacerte un favor—contestó ella besándolo en la boca como si se tratará de su novio, el cuerpo del joven tembló ante el contacto, no soportaba el contacto físico por parte de nadie, mucho menos los besos—. Camina, un taxi nos espera afuera.

Acató la orden, su mente no pensaba con claridad, pensó en defenderse, pero realmente tenía pocas posibilidades de ganar, estaba demasiado cansado; subieron hasta un taxi donde al parecer el conductor era el cómplice de la chica.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—Queremos hacer justicia—respondió abrazándolo sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma—. ¿Recuerdas a Charlie Checks? El hombre que hace unos años salió libre y contra el que tú declaraste…

La pregunta le ofendía, no había un sólo día en que no pensará en él ni en aquellos bastardos que habían destrozado su vida y la de su familia.

—Bueno, digamos que será un interesante reencuentro donde las cosas se equilibrarán.

La chica rió, Ed supo en ese momento que la sorpresa que planeaba darle a Al y Winry no serían tan agradable como la había planeado.

* * *

Roy Mustang comenzaba a impacientarse ante la tardanza del chico y con cada minuto que pasaba el sentimiento se iba convirtiendo en desesperación, había ansiado tanto verlo y ahora…Habló con la agencia de vuelo y averiguó un par de cosas, entre ellas que Ed había subido a un vuelo que no correspondía y no había recogido sus maletas, además de que algunos testigos afirmaban haber visto a un muchacho rubio marcharse junto a una chica pelirroja.

Horas después cuando la noche se apoderó del lugar la policía ya comenzaba a investigar la desaparición del chico, los sucesos relacionados con el escándalo que años atrás habían tenido lugar apenas y eran recordados, pero Roy tenía las suficientes influencias como para movilizar a la policía en un tiempo record. Después de la partida de Ed no había vuelto a trabajar como fiscal o algún otro cargo dentro del sistema judicial, pero Riza su novia y aunque continuaba sin creerlo prometida era uno de los elementos más importantes dentro del departamento, lo que le permitía tomarse algunas libertades.

—¿Dónde crees que se encuentre?—le preguntó a Riza cuando termino de darles órdenes a algunos agentes.

—No lo sé, estamos centrando nuestra atención en la chica con la que lo vieron marcharse, pero no tenemos alguna otra pista; ya trabajamos en un retrato hablado, espero que sirva de algo. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Quiso responderle que no, bajo ninguna circunstancia se encontraría bien al saber que Ed estaba en peligro, si algo le pasaba no podría perdonárselo, seguía sintiendo como si fuera responsable de su cuidado, mas calló sus sentimientos, ella no le comprendería, asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

—¡Agente!—llamó un policía trayendo consigo un pedazo de papel—hemos recibido una llamada telefónica donde se nos indica el paradero del desaparecido, esta es la dirección.

Riza intentó tomar la nota, Roy se le adelantó y la leyó antes que ella, la tuvo consigo el suficiente tiempo como para memorizarla y valerse de una mirada de reproche proveniente de la mujer; no le importó, conocía los procesos que la Policía llevaba a cabo en casos como ese, comprobarían la fuente e incluso rastrearían la llamada y el que la había hecho antes de actuar, eran demasiados lentos, cada segundo contaba si Ed estaba en peligro, no tenía tiempo. No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber lo que haría, tomó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió hasta ese lugar sin importarle los gritos de Riza que le suplicaban se detuviera y esperará a que controlarán la situación. Aunque hubiera querido no habría podido, se sentía igual que la primera vez que rescató a Ed, si él no lo hacía nadie más podría.

* * *

Muy a su pesar la situación le resultaba a Ed por momentos cómica, de un humor negro que no le provocaba precisamente un ataque de risa, tenía deseos de llorar, otra vez se había vuelto tan débil e indefenso que cualquier persona podría hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, en realidad no había cambiado nada, continuaba siendo el niñito asustado y tembloroso que hacía tres años Roy había rescatado, quiso morir otra vez, en realidad lo había deseado durante mucho tiempo, sólo se había mentido y dicho a si mismo que amaba la vida y todo lo que representaba, si en esos momentos le dieran cualquier cosa con la que pudiera acabar con su miserable existencia no habría dudado en tomarla y…

—Buenas noches niño bonito—le saludó desde una pequeña rendija la misma chica que le condujo hasta ese lugar, un sótano y frío oscuro, una retorcida recreación similar al que habitaba sus pesadillas y recuerdos, no respondió, hasta ese momento no le habían herido, si su objetivo fuera matarlo o torturarlo ya lo habrían hecho—. ¡Te tengo una sorpresa!—. Segundos después la puerta se abrió, lo tomó lo suficientemente desprevenido como para impedirle escapar, escuchó el quejido ahogado de un hombre y vio a un bulto rodar por las escaleras, en ese momento las luces se encendieron y con una maliciosa sonrisa la joven le extendió un arma a través de la rendija—. No pasa nada, tú sabes que él lo merece, te hizo tanto daño…

La pistola rodó por el suelo, respondiendo a su instinto la tomó entre sus manos y apuntó hasta el hombre, le conocía, el mismo que tanto dolor le había causado, el que habitaba sus sueños cada noche, al que habían dejado libre…sus manos temblaban, deseaba matarlo, lo anhelaba, arrebatarle todo lo que él había perdido en otro momento…

—Hijo, tu no quieres hacer esto…en verdad, no quieres hacerlo…—Charlie intentó defenderse retrocediendo un par de pasos, la mirada de ese muchacho le decía que no tendría reparos en matarlo, recordaba su pequeño e inocente cuerpo debajo de él suplicando una piedad que nunca le era concedida, la manera en que bebía sus lágrimas y disfrutaba con sus gritos de dolor, sin duda alguna lo merecía, pero no quería morir; él no amaba a los niños, nunca lo había hecho, quería lastimarlos, verlos retorcerse de dolor y rogar porque les matarán…y ahora ese muchacho del que había disfrutado durante años le amenazaba con un arma, tal vez la justicia humana lo había exonerado de sus crímenes, pero la divina no parecía dispuesta a perdonarlo dos veces.

—¿No te lastimó acaso demasiado?—preguntó la chica—. ¿No le odias? ¿No deseas verle muerto? No importa Ed, si tu le matas nadie te culpará, no irás a prisión, nadie mandaría a la cárcel a un niño tan asustado como tú que únicamente se defendió, después de todo yo le vi, observé como te arrastraba hasta este lugar y te encerraba en este sótano e intentaba abusar nuevamente de ti, te amenazaba con un arma y…te defendiste, alegarán defensa propia y listo, nadie te culpará. ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo!

Ed no quería, ya había caído demasiado bajo, no podía caer más, pero…

—Le odió tanto…—musitó al borde de las lágrimas—. Él merece morir, lo merece…

"Lo mataré y entonces acabaré con mi vida" Pensó a sabiendas de que no podría soportar la culpa de ser un asesino, acabaría con todo de una buena vez y entonces…apretó el gatillo, la bala dio en el blanco, el hombre cayo al suelo, le escuchó exclamar una maldición acompañado de un par de palabras, "Mi pierna", no estaba muerto sólo herido, únicamente tenía que acercársele y dispararle una vez más, a tan corta distancia no podría fallar, directo, en el pecho y…dio pequeños pasos, caminar era igual que moverse entre arenas movedizas, con cada centímetro se hundía un poco más, cuando llegará a su objetivo no podría salir jamás…

Cerró los ojos y apunto, todo en el mundo había desaparecido, incluso él…dirigió su arma hasta su cabeza, no tenía porque morir siendo un asesino, lo había intentado, pero había fallado, debería estar feliz al poder irse de este mundo sin esa culpa, calló al suelo de rodillas, lloraba…estaba preparado para morir, pero extrañaría a tantas personas, le habría gustado despedirse de Al, Winry, Izumi, Pinako…incluso Roy, él era a quién mas extrañaría...

—¡Edward, detenté!—Gritó alguien abriendo la puerta, Ed abrió los ojos al reconocer esa voz, el mundo retomó su curso en milésimas de segundos, el arma continuaba ahí, apuntando a su cabeza y también Roy—. ¡No lo hagas!—suplicó Roy quién estaba a unos pasos de él—. No importa que tan duro sea el camino, debes recorrerlo, siempre…No estas sólo, tienes a personas que te acompañarás, me tienes a mí…

¿Acaso Roy estaba llorando? Arrojó el arma lejos de si, quería vivir, Mustang le había enseñado que la vida podía llegar a ser realmente bella, entonces porque…

—Lo siento—susurró antes de venirse por completo al suelo, el adulto alcanzó a tomarlo en brazos, al sostener entre sus brazos su cuerpo tembloroso y observar su respiración agitada y mejillas húmedas recordó la primera vez que le había visto hacía tres años y descubrió muy a su pesar que Ed continuaba tan herido como aquel día y una vez más no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Hola, la segunda parte aquí esta, válgase la redundancia, la verdad es que creía que sería relativamente fácil escribirla, pero al ponerme frente a la hoja de Word me encontré con el reto de que habían pasado tres años, las personas cambian con el tiempo, así que los personajes tienen que tener una evolución también en menor o mayor medida.

Ed continúa lastimado y la última escena están inspirada en una experiencia personal, es decir, una vez al conversar con una víctima de violación ella me comentó que si pudiera mataría a esa "persona", y entonces pensé que es algo muy humano él querer tomar venganza y perfectamente entendible, hay tantos sentimientos, tanto odio y dolor que no se le puede reprochar; así que tomando como base expuse esa situación en un contexto 100% ficticio ese tema, no se como haya quedado, pero…bueno.

Roy se comprometió, no me linchen, creo que sería realista que el hombre asentará cabeza o al menos lo intentará, no quiero hacer de esto un melodrama tele novelesco, así que sólo es un elemento del que me valgo para el desarrollo de la historia.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, les apreció mucho y significan mucho para mi, aunque no pueda responderlos personalmente por cuestiones personales, así que discúlpenme por eso, pese a todo GRACIAS.

Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12.- ADULTO**

Ya casi había olvidado esos amargos despertares donde el dolor de cabeza se tornaba insoportable y todo le daba vueltas, el estar confuso y desorientado en una habitación desconocida y con los ojos ardiéndole…pero ahí estaba otra vez, se recostó sobre la cama y centró su atención en el techo blanco, ni siquiera tenía manchas para contar; encendió la televisión y se estacionó en un canal donde anunciaban aspiradoras, quizás comprará una, podía enviarla a casa de Al, sino fuera por el pequeño infortunio de que no tenía dinero ni teléfono, apagó la televisión de golpe…el juego tenía que acabar, quizás podría negarlo por un largo rato, pero eso no lo haría menos cierto. Observó sus manos, había sostenido el arma y disparado hacia ese hombre y después intentado suicidarse, el trabajo de años se había venido abajo en cuestión de segundos…

Siempre esperaba a que la puerta se abriera, generalmente entraba una persona que intentaría hacerle sentir mejor, le diría palabras bonitas y levantaría el ánimo; no podía tardar demasiado en llegar, pero ese día no estaba de humor para esperarla, decidió salir por cuenta propia ya que no tenía heridas de gravedad, los guardias bastante jóvenes según pudo observar conversaban con unas atractivas enfermeras, no fue difícil escabullirse sin ser visto.

Una vez fuera de su alcance no supo a donde dirigirse, era tan libre como un chico en bata de hospital podía serlo, sus posibilidades de salir del hospital eran más que nulas, optó por un lugar alejado, libre del bullicio de las personas.

Cuando pensó en subir hasta el último piso nunca consideró el detalle de que eran más de veinte y sino quería que le obligarán a volver a su habitación debía usar las escaleras, por el octavo empezó a considerar seriamente la idea de regresar; finalmente y suplicando por un poco de aire llego, abrió la puerta y salió, el Sol le golpeó en el rostro, le gustó, lo hacía sentir tan vivo; el humo de cigarros le hizo toser, no podía imaginar que persona sería tan idiota como para asesinarse lentamente con esa droga legal en un lugar repleto de letreros, volantes y carteles que enumeraban los peligros del tabaco, incluso habían puesto imágenes que rozaban lo amarillista y morboso, lo importante era llamar la atención…

—¿No deberías estar en tu habitación?

—No deberías tirar esa basura—. Un momento, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado—. Roy…—musitó posando su mirada finalmente en la figura que le daba la espalda, el mismo porte orgulloso, cabello negro, brillante y arrogante voz, era él, realmente lo era. Seguramente se habría arrojado sobre sus brazos si en ese momento el hombre no se hubiera volteado y mostrado su semblante, decaído…tal y como recordaba haberlo visto durante su despedida, evadió la mirada con tristeza, se habían separado porque de alguna manera se hacían daño, lo comprendía, aún así era doloroso aceptarlo, aceptar que lastimabas a esa persona amada.

Al verlo ahí de pie con los hombros encogidos y pies descalzos Roy no pudo evitar pensar en que a pesar del tiempo dentro de su mente continuaba Ed siendo un niño, se acercó hasta él y le abrazó, aunque aparentará que se encontraba bien él podía ver detrás de esa máscara, Ed no le apartó, tampoco correspondió al gesto, se mantuvo estático, indiferente para cualquier persona que lo viera, Roy supo que pese a su fría pose el chico estaba apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño, diciéndose que debía ser fuerte y no debería llorar. Las cosas entre ellos no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, en ese momento lo confirmó.

—Ya es suficiente, ¿no lo crees?—preguntó Ed alejándose lentamente del mayor, continuaba teniendo que alzar la cabeza si quería verlo al rostro, detestaba eso.

—Parece que la vida ha sido bastante amable contigo—comentó Roy recargándose sobre una pared.

—Eso creo—. No podía negarlo, había sido feliz o eso había creído hasta que…

—¿Qué pasó ayer? ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué…?—carecía del valor necesario para terminar la frase, se negaba a creer que todo siguiera igual que al principio.

—Porque intente matarme—concluyó el menor recargándose sobre una pared, su voz se suavizó—. No lo sé—agregó—realmente no lo sé, me sentí tan mal como aquel día…ya sabes…Sentí que era un asesino y merecía morir, yo lo intenté y quizás si me dieran a elegir nuevamente me aseguraría de no fallar, es la verdad…

—¡Ed tú no eres un asesino!—. Su grito retumbó en el silencio de la azotea, el aire movió el cabello suelto de Ed, esté se encogió de hombros y emprendió el regreso con una discreta sonrisa en el rostro, había alguien que creía en él y eso le gustaba.

Roy pensó en salir corriendo tras él, pero se contuvo al descubrir que no tenía absolutamente nada que decirle, aunque por momentos creía ver al mismo niño asustado que años atrás había tomado en brazos y susurrado palabras dulces al oído, lo cierto es que ahora era un joven adulto, lo que en otros tiempos lo habría hecho sentir mejor tal vez ahora no tendría sentido, había crecido y no sólo físicamente y él no había estado ahí para verlo, pero sino se acercaba jamás descubriría al adulto en que se había convertido.

Corrió escaleras abajo, lo alcanzó en minutos, lo tomó del brazo desprevenidamente impidiéndole avanzar, los expresivos ojos de Ed denotaron que esperaba alguna reacción de ese tipo.

—No lo harías, ¿verdad? Si tuvieras la oportunidad no dispararías, aprecias demasiado la vida como para terminar con la de otro ser humano…

—No hables como si me conocieras de toda la vida—replicó soltándose del agarre—. No sabes quién soy—no estaba molesto por el hecho de que le hablará como esas personas que creían saberlo todo, sino porque él si lo sabía, lo conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona, incluso él mismo...

—Te conozco más de lo que crees—. Le extendió el cuaderno, Ed lo tomó entre sus manos, jamás habría imaginado que lo trajera consigo—. Y se que valoras todas las vidas menos la tuya…

—¡Cállate!

Fue lo último que Ed dijo antes de salir corriendo, Roy no intentó alcanzarlo esta vez, ese primer reencuentro no había tenido ningún parecido con el que su mente había recreado decenas de veces sin embargo estaba satisfecho, aunque Ed no fuera consciente ya no era más un niño débil, se había vuelto fuerte, muy fuerte, tanto como para sostenerle la mirada.

* * *

En esos momentos se identificaba con la palabra "masoquismo" de lo contrario de que otra forma podía explicarse que sostuviera ese viejo cuaderno, había decidido deshacerse de Roy y su pasado al dejarlo en manos de ese idiota y ahora ambos volvían a su vida, se mordió el labio inferior, si tan sólo supiera como actuar…

—Buenos días—saludó Riza entrando a la habitación tras haber tocado un par de veces.

—Hola…—saludó Ed esbozando una sonrisa, había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no la había escuchado tocar, suponía que de un momento a otro llegarían, ciertamente ya se habían tardado, tendrían preguntas y querrían respuestas tanto como él, lastima que no pudiera dárselas—. ¿Y sus compañeros?—inquirió al verla entrar sin compañía.

—Esperan afuera, quería hablar contigo en privado antes de…

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Primero, dime que paso ayer.

—Esa loca me secuestro y…—pausó un segundo, hasta donde recordaba era una mujer honesta y comprometida con su trabajo, pero las personas cambiaban y en ocasiones las palabras tenían un impacto mayor que él necesario—. ¿Es esta una conversación oficial?

Riza movió la respuesta en negativa, sonrió y respondió.

—En realidad tengo una propuesta, antes de aceptar o rechazarme creo que deberías escucharme y yo también necesitó oír tu versión de la historia y punto de vista. Es todo, nada oficial.

Ed confiaba en pocas personas, mas al escuchar la convicción con que le hablaba no pudo negarse.

—Esa chica me amenazó en la cafetería del aeropuerto con un arma, junto a otro sujeto me obligó a subir a un taxi y llevaron hasta una casa, me encerraron en un sótano y…—Relatarlo era mucho más sencillo que vivirlo, había pasado tanto tiempo controlando sus emociones que ahora era capaz de recordar una situación de ese tipo sin que su cuerpo o siquiera voz temblará—no se cuando tiempo estuve ahí, supongo que fueron horas, arrojaron a ese hombre y… me dieron un arma, intenté matarlo, pero fallé, después yo…

No consiguió terminar, tomó el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa junto a su cama y lo bebió de un solo trago.

—Yo…

La pelea que afuera tenía lugar entre Roy y los guardias lo interrumpió, Riza se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, Ed se estremeció ante la molestia que expresaba su rostro, las mujeres podían llegar a ser verdaderamente aterradoras si se lo proponían.

—¿Qué demonios te crees que haces?—preguntó Riza al encontrar a su prometido sujeto por dos de sus subordinados—. Estamos en medio de una investigación, no puedes armar un escándalo y mucho menos en un hospital.

—Agente Hawkeye tenemos que hablar en privado, dígale a sus hombres que me suelten, se lo pido como representante de mi cliente Edward Elric.

—Él no es tu cliente.

—Ahora lo es, y le repito tenemos que hablar.

Riza suspiró cansada, detestaba perder el tiempo en nimiedades como esas, aunque en el rostro de Roy reconoció que para él tal situación no representaba ninguna pequeñez.

Temiendo el que aquello se convirtiera en una escena digna de ser comentada durante semanas dentro del Departamento se alejaron del lugar, en la cafetería del hospital se sentaron y conversaron, Riza mantenía los ojos fijos en Roy sorprendida de que le hubiera hablado de esa manera, nunca antes le había alzado la voz baja ninguna circunstancia, ambas manejaban sus emociones y pocas veces se les escapaban de control, a excepción de Roy que sólo parecía perder los nervios cuando el asunto estaba relacionado con Ed.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con Ed?—preguntó Roy a sabiendas de que no se habría arriesgado a una conversación privada sino existiera algo de por medio.

—No es algo que te competa, ya no trabajas dentro de la policía.

Roy frunció el seño molesto al reconocer que tenía razón, eso no tenía nada que ver consigo y si ella lo deseaba bien podría no decirle nada, él no tenía un argumento razonable que justificará una queja.

—Te lo pido como prometido…yo…

—Me gustaría decirte, pero…—Riza le interrumpió, su firme voz calló al instante la de él—. Ed debe saberlo antes, hasta que no te reconozca como tu abogado no estoy en la obligación de decirte nada y nuestra relación no tiene nada que ver en nuestro trabajo.

Dando por zanjado el asunto se puso de pie y marchó, no sin antes advertirle que sin continuaba interfiriendo en la investigación tendría que tomar medidas de mayor nivel.

Al observar como se marchaba tuvo que admitir que había sido derrotado, lanzó un suspiro largo y cansado; si Riza no tuviera tal voluntad de carácter jamás se habría fijado en ella, en cualquier otra situación habría aceptado la derrota sin más, pero Ed no era algo con lo que pudiera darse por vencido tan fácilmente, había prometido protegerle de cualquier persona y aunque amaba a su futura esposa no podía ignorar la promesa de años atrás; la alcanzó en la puerta de la habitación, tomó el cerrojo de la habitación y dijo.

—No lo dejaré solo nunca más.

Riza se mordió los labios con aprehensión, reconociendo que para Roy el niño que yacía dentro de la habitación ocupaba un lugar dentro de su corazón que ella jamás tendría, ocultó su dolor manteniendo ese gesto serio y firme que siempre le había caracterizado y le permitió entrar temerosa de que sino establecía límites su relación se vería implicada en su trabajo.

El rostro de Ed quién veía por la ventana denotaba dolor, ambos reconocieron la expresión de angustia, el niño no fue consciente de su presencia hasta que Roy colocó su mano sobre su hombro derecho, Ed dio un pequeño saltito, instantes después le lanzó una mirada repleta de enojo.

—Al menos toca antes de entrar—le dijo moviendo el hombro para que quitará su mano.

—Ya sabes, no quería interrumpir tu conversación con las nubes.

—Que gracioso...—refutó el rubio recargándose de nuevo sobre la almohada, se apresuró a ocultar sus manos entres las sábanas a sabiendas de que empezarían a temblar, la presencia de Roy le ponía nervioso y ni siquiera conocía la razón exacta, pese a ello se negaba a demostrárselo—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Creí que te habías retirado de la Policía.

—Pero continúo siendo uno de los mejores abogados de la Ciudad, además del tuyo.

—Yo no necesito ni quiero un abogado—replicó con un gesto de desdén—. Quiero irme a ca...—se detuvo ahí, por mucho que lo pensará no tenía un sitio al que llamar así—quiero irme del hospital, es todo—rectificó ignorando el detalle.

—Edward Elric seré directa contigo—Riza aprovechó el incomodo silencio que había tenido lugar para hablar con el chico—. No queremos que procedas oficialmente contra las personas que te secuestraron.

—¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó Roy más que sorprendido observando como Ed asentía con la cabeza, su mirada distante centrada de nuevo en el cielo—. Riza, no lo entiendo, porque…creí que estabas comprometida con tu trabajo…—le recriminó el otro exasperado ante el gesto apacible de la mujer.

—Hemos investigado, al parecer las personas que te secuestraron trabajaban con Checks y estaban enteradas del abuso de los niños, querían matarlo y consideraron que Ed podría hacerlo, su deseo era que te vengarás; pero también saben muchos detalles sobre las redes de pedofilia que nosotros desconocemos, a cambio de su cooperación e información le acusaremos de cargos menores; por eso es que no queremos que procedas legalmente, déjanoslo en nuestra mano. Los estudios siquiátricos hasta ahora han revelado que no son precisamente peligrosos, sospechamos que también fueron victimas de abuso sexual en algún momento y se sintieron identificados contigo por todo el escándalo que se levantó hace unos años…La decisión es tuya, si prefieres seguir adelante ni yo ni nadie más te lo impedirá.

—Esta bien, realmente no me importa—contestó Ed pestañeando un par de veces, sus doradas orbes reflejaban indiferencia y aceptación.

—¿Qué estas diciendo?—. Inquirió a gritos Mustang indignado por el comportamiento del chico—. ¡Casi te conviertes en un asesino por su culpa y piensa simplemente dar la vuelta y fingir que no ha pasado nada! ¡Eso es…!

Los labios de Ed temblaban, cuando Mustang lo tomó de la mano en las escaleras creyó que le entendía, pero estaba equivocado, Roy no era diferente a los demás, creía saberlo todo sobre él y con la autoridad suficiente como para decirle lo que debería decir o pensar.

—¡No quiero!—respondió Ed al borde de las lágrimas—. ¡Tal vez para ti haya sido fácil, pero tú no sentías las miradas repletas de odio y lástima de las personas, tampoco escuchaba los murmullos que dirigían cuando yo pasaba! ¡No hables como si supieras lo que quiero o es mejor para mí! ¡No sabes nada! ¡No sabes nada de mí!

No hubo respuestas, el adulto se limitó a tomar su chaqueta y salir de la habitación, Ed permaneció un largo rato en la misma posición en espera de que su respiración se regulará, temía haber dicho más de lo debido, pero lo cierto es que el Juicio de años atrás lo había dejado agotado, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, lo único que deseaba era dejar al pasado a donde pertenecía, el ayer…pero Roy le hablaba como si fuera un cobarde incapaz de enfrentar a sus captores y eso es lo que más le enfurecía, la sensación de que le estaba fallando, de que no cumplía con sus expectativas ni…

—Edward, ¿estás bien?—la voz de Riza le devolvió a la realidad, musitó una leve respuesta y se hundió en el silencio una vez más, nunca había sido del todo bueno expresando sus miedos o sentimientos, pero era agradable saber que tenía a alguien a su lado para escucharle o darle apoyo si lo necesitaba…—. ¿Sabes que Roy fue secuestrado cuando tenía más o menos tu edad?—pregunto Riza comenzando a pelar una manzana. Ed recordó haber tenido una conversación similar hacía tiempo, no lo recordaba con claridad, había estallado y metido en problemas, literalmente había tenido que ser cargado por el adulto; lo había olvidado sin proponérselo y ya que el tema no había salido vuelto a relucir apenas y lo recordaba—. Roy denunció a sus captores, hubo importantes avances en la investigación, pero sus padres prefirieron no manchar su imagen publica y le impidieron continuar con el proceso, él se sintió muy molesto, no todos fueron declarados culpables, él que uno de esos hombres continúe allá fuera libre le enfada más de lo que puedes imaginar—. Le extendió la manzana pelada y miró por la ventana, Ed percibió la impotencia en su mirada.

—Entonces él…

—A él le habría gustado denunciarles, creo que de alguna manera lo ve como una manera de cerrar un capitulo, como él no pudo hacerlo quiere que al menos tu lo termines.

Ed callo, le habría encantado presentar algún argumento que validará sus acciones, pero se sentía realmente mal, en los años que llevaba de conocerlo nunca se había tomado la molestia de descubrir algo más sobre él, las únicas cosas que sabía sobre él y su vida es que era un abogado, dueño de una serie de Empresas e hijo único, ni siquiera conocía el nombre de sus padres o si al menos continuaban con vida. Roy le había entregado su vida al momento de rescatarlo, de alguna manera y aunque no fuera sencillo de admitir él había supuesto una carga, una ventisca fría en su rutina diaria, siempre había sido consciente de ello pero eso no evitaba que de nuevo estuviera ahí portándose como un niñito orgulloso y arrogante que no pensaba más que en si mismo.

Se acurrucó entre las sábanas, odiaba equivocarse, pero era peor cuando sabía que repetía el mismo error más de una vez.

* * *

Y allí estaba una vez más, sentado en su departamento y tomando una copa de brandy cuyo sabor ni siquiera le gustaba, quería embriagarse a tal grado que al siguiente día no recordará nada, estaba consciente de lo tonto que parecía, pero la llegada de Ed nuevamente había trastocado su vida, la estabilidad que durante tres años continuos había logrado construir se había venido abajo en un segundo, sólo quería que fuera feliz y olvidará todo, también que las personas que le habían hecho daño pagarán aunque fuera sólo un poco, ya que sin importar el castigo que les impusieran el precio jamás sería igualado, deseaba que Ed viera las cosas como él, pero a veces olvidaba que eran polos opuestos, sus gustos, personalidades, acciones…no tenían nada en común, entonces ¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de protegerlo?, ¿De tomarlo de la mano y enseñarle el camino que debería seguir?, ¿De cargarlo en brazos y jamás dejarle ir?

"_¿Orgullo paternal?"_

Pensaba por momentos, pero aunque jamás había sido padre el afecto que sentía hacia Ed no se limitaba a ese inocente y puro afecto, había algo más, algo que le asustaba y convencía de que debía alejarse de él porque no era bueno, terminaría lastimándose y aún más importante hiriendo a alguien que quizás no soportaría mas heridas…

Colocó la copa sobre la mesa, apenas había alcanzado a darle un par de sorbos, estaba siendo egoísta al desear que Ed compartiera su punto de vista, era un adulto y como tal tenía derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones; tenía que disculparse con él, decirle que podía confiar en su persona para lo que fuera y convertir esa necesidad de amarlo en un cariño puro y paternal; aún cuando fuera doloroso era lo mejor.

Se dio un baño rápido y cambio de ropa, en el camino compró un libro de ciencia ficción, uno de los géneros favoritos de Ed y se dirigió al hospital, al entrar a su habitación no le encontró, le preguntó a los guardias por el mismo que desorientados respondieron que no le habían visto salir, por un momento la angustia se apoderó de su mente e imaginó el millón y medio de situaciones, llamó a Riza y en menos de una hora habían montado un operativo de búsqueda por los principales puntos de la ciudad, mismo que fue disuelto cuando el menor de los Elrics les llamó para avisarle que Ed le había hablado y decidido que quería pasar tiempo a solas, volvería cuando estuviera listo y que no se preocuparán, Al musitaba al otro lado del línea.

—Se escuchaba tan deprimido y si él intenta…

Roy le pasó el celular a su prometida, esa era una posibilidad cuya puerta siempre estaba abierta, pero conocía a Ed mejor que nadie, ese chiquillo arrogante y testarudo no haría algo así a menos que lo llevarán al extremo como la noche anterior, amaba y apreciaba demasiado a la vida como para acabar con la suya o la de cualquier otra persona; aunque tenía la mala costumbre de encerrar sus emociones dentro de si mismo, donde nadie pudiera alcanzarlas; podía sentir su desesperación y…en un segundo supo a donde dirigirse exactamente. Si quieres superar el pasado debes de volver al inicio.

* * *

¿Por qué había regresado a un lugar en el que había experimentado tanto dolor y miedo? Se preguntó a si mismo mientras recorrías las habitaciones que en otros tiempos habían albergado su desesperación, no iba a superar el pasado jamás, lo sabía, debía continuar siempre hacia adelante y nunca mirar atrás…

Eso se había dicho hasta ese día, pero no creía estar en lo cierto.

"_El pasado te construye, crea como persona_"

Alguna vez había conversado con su psiquiatra sobre ello, pero durante años había estado en un continuo escape de lo que le había pasado, se había dicho tantas veces que debía de ser fuerte y continuar adelante que terminó por negárselo a si mismo, viéndose como un chico normal e intentado jamás mencionar el tema, porque le lastimaba, lo convertía en un ser débil y vulnerable, le recordaba lo que había hecho llegar hasta ahí...La mansión donde había sido rescatado años atrás estaba por ser derrumbada, las elegantes habitaciones eran escombros, los hermosos acabados de desquebrajaban, el lujoso suelo roto…pronto un enorme centro comercial la sustituiría y quizás nadie recordará lo que ahí había pasado…

—Hace demasiado frío como para que andar sin abrigo.

Alzó la cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas al escuchar la familiar voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó con brusquedad, siendo consciente de que nuevamente se estaba equivocando agregó en un tono amable—. Lamento haberme ido sin avisar, supongo que se armó un gran alboroto…

—Más de lo que imaginas—Roy sonrió y se sentó al lado de Ed quién yacía recargado sobre una sucia pared en medio de las ruinas, por el momento no le importó el detalle de que seguramente se ensuciaría la ropa—. Este no es un buen lugar para que vengas solo—añadió poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza—podrías lastimarte o tener un accidente…

—Yo…lo siento—concluyó Ed a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva, lo había dicho tan rápido y sincero como le fue posible, pero aun estaba nervioso, nunca antes se había disculpado con alguien de esa manera.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?—preguntó Roy disimulando su sorpresa.

—No se nada sobre ti y me la paso criticando e insultando todo el tiempo, no se me hace justo…es decir, yo puedo llegar a ser…bueno…¡Ya me has entendido!—terminó gritando desesperado y agitando los brazos con desesperación.

Roy sonrió ante la peculiar disculpa, no creía merecerla, pero le había divertido mucho escucharla.

—Todos nos equivocamos, quería que pensarás como yo…creo que también lo siento.

—Bien, disculpa aceptada—. Concluyó Ed recargando su mentón sobre su antebrazo y haciendo para atrás un par de mechones, suspiró con melancolía; Roy respetó su silencio hasta que después de un largo rato se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí?

—Quería…recordar el pasado.

—Un pasado doloroso…pero es tu pasado Ed, no puedes negarlo ni fingir que nunca paso, eso es lo que creo…¿Cómo sabremos a donde vamos si no sabemos de donde venimos?

—¿Sabes que había momentos en que deseé quedarme para siempre aquí, en los que creía que lo que me pasada era justo, que lo merecía…? Yo realmente lo creía…pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, en esta habitación, solo, todo el tiempo…cuando me portaba "mal" me encerraban en el sótano, en ocasiones lo provocaba, sobretodo al final, quería matarlos, pero como podía quería que me matarán…lo deseaba con tanta fuerza. Anoche al sostener esa arma entre mis manos lo sentí otra vez, yo estaba furioso, quería que muriera y sufriera tanto como yo, pero estaba aún más molesto conmigo mismo por desearlo…Deseé con tanta fuerza enterrar el pasado que terminó cayendo sobre mi cabeza.

—No tienes que negarlo, afróntalo…

Roy lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia si, le abrazo con fuerza, Ed no lloró, estaba triste, pero también se sentía capaz de afrontar cualquier cosa, ya no era un niño, pero había algo más en ese tacto que le agradaba, en un acto instintivo tomó el rostro del adulto y le besó en la mejilla, no tenía miedo ni le incomodaba que le tocará, pero cuando el mayor acercó sus labios a los suyos y se fusionaron en un sencillo beso una ola de pavor le inundó, sentimientos entremezclados, al principio le agradó al pensar que estaba besando a una persona amada, pero al recordar quién era y donde estaba el miedo, asco y sorpresa se combinaron en una desagradable mezcla que le obligaron a apartarse con un ligero temblor.

—Lo siento…—murmuró poniéndose de pie sin entender la razón por la que se disculpaba, percibió la culpa en los ojos del adulto que en instantes se puso de pie.

—Ed, perdón yo se que…—por primera vez desde que se había hecho abogado no tenía palabras con las que justificarse, simplemente no se había podido controlar al verle tan indefenso y asustado, el sentir y oler su piel había sido un delirio y esa expresión de inocencia y madurez lo había arrastrado hasta una acción que simplemente se tornaba inimaginable, lo duplicaba en edad e incluso un poco más, además estaba comprometido…Ed era como una dulce y placentera droga a la que había tenido que resistirse desde el primer día en que lo besó, al fin había cedido ante la adicción pero ahora temía que no fuera capaz de detenerse.

Ed observó su expresión angustiada, quería decirle que no le había lastimado, incluso le gustó, pero sus labios no conseguían expresar los pensamientos que dentro de su mente se confabulaban…al observar como Roy se desplomaba sobre el suelo se asustó, corrió a verlo, palpó su frente y descubrió que todo había sido producto de la fiebre que le acosaba, sólo eso…él no le amaba y la calidez que a su lado experimentó no era más una que reacción fisiológica, se sintió lo suficientemente decepcionado como para decírselo a si mismo, pero…no importaba, ellos nunca serían otra cosa que amigos porque él jamás podría amar a otra persona de esa manera "especial"; prefería estar solo el resto de su vida que arruinársela a alguien más…

Dejo atrás sus pensamientos y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano prácticamente arrastró a Roy entre las ruinas, afuera tomó un taxi donde el conductor le vio de manera extraña, se limitó a mirarlo de mala manera, aunque estaba consciente de que la escena se prestaba a muchas especulaciones. Extrajo de una de las credenciales dentro de los bolsillos de Roy la dirección de su casa junto a las llaves, entró al departamento y arrojó con poca delicadeza al adulto sobre la cama, había logrado lo imposible al cargarlo si tomaba en consideración su peso y estatura, una ola de furia le invadió al recodarlo, pero se tranquilizó al recordar que debía bajar de alguna manera la fiebre, agregó cubitos de hielo sobre el agua y colocó compresas sobre su frente, recordaba que cuando él se enfermaba Roy prefería bañarlo por completo, pero él no podría hacerlo…tendría que conformarse con eso.

Le atendió durante horas, cuando finalmente la fiebre bajo se durmió sin darse cuenta sobre el pecho del mayor.

* * *

La cabeza le dolía, el cuerpo aún más…escuchó el suave ronquido de alguien, no tardó en encontrarse con Ed durmiendo sobre su regazo, la respiración suave, los labios crispados en una graciosa mueca y el flequillo cubriéndole parte de su rostro, se veía realmente bonito, era bastante atractivo y sino fuera por su estatura no habría tenido problemas en conseguir empleo como modelo o actor, aunque dudaba que siquiera se planteará la posibilidad de elegir alguna de estas opciones como profesión; el cuerpo de Ed tembló, seguramente tenía frío, intentó levantarse para tomar una sabana con que cubrirlo, pero en verdad le dolía el cuerpo, optó por subirlo a la cama con él, Ed se quejo entre sueños como cualquier niño al que despiertan sin avisar mas no se despertó, lo metió consigo entre las sábanas y sonrió complacido al observar el como se acurrucaba a su lado, la mayor parte del tiempo mostraba mas sus defectos que cualidades, pero eso lo hacía más divertido, más humano…

Le besó en la mejilla y en la frente…

—No me dejes, por favor…No me dejes solo…Roy…

Al escuchar el murmullo de Ed entre sueños supo que si continuaban de esa manera terminaría por dañarlo, lo asió hacia si mismo con fuerza preguntándose si sería un precio que estaría dispuesto a pagar.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Capitulo lento, pero bueno…me gusta lo lento…a veces, tuve un bloqueo de dos semanas en los que sólo era capaz de escribir drabbles pequeños de menos de 500 palabras y heme aquí. Sin comentarios respecto al mismo, sólo que en el próximo capi ya podré iniciar de lleno con la trama de la segunda parte que espero tenga también 10 capis.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, en verdad disfruto leyéndolos y lamento no responderlos, pero estoy a un pie de comenzar a trabajar…jeje, y eso me dejará menos tiempo, pese a ellos estoy más que feliz de leerlos.

Republicaré un fic yaoi que se llama "Oscuro amante" por petición de una usuaria que me pidió lo continuará, pero la verdad ya perdí el hilo de la historia que no escribo desde hace más de un año y tiene el millón y medio de errores, así que…tal vez tarde un poco más en actualizar este mientras hago malabares con tres fics a las vez.

Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, crítica, sugerencia será bien recibida…

Gracias por leer.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13.-VERDAD**

La sensación era cálida, tan agradable que deseo nunca despertar, el momento simplemente era perfecto, no se trataba únicamente del sentimiento de necesitar a alguien más, sino del hecho de ser necesitado por otra persona, el que otro ser requiriera de los cuidados y atenciones que quizás sólo él podría brindar le hacía sentir que no estaba solo ni lo estaría mientras tuviera a esa persona a su lado.

Observó a Ed dormir, acurrucado sobre su pecho y con una apacible expresión en su rostro, no había temores ni inseguridades…daría cualquier cosa por verlo así siempre, su vida misma. Tomó un mechón de los cabellos del adolescente y le olió, le resulto agradable...el chico se removió en la cama y lanzó un manotazo, estaba preparado así que lo esquivo, Ed tenia la mala costumbre de moverse mucho mientras dormía…

Disfrutó del momento un rato más, anoche había cometido una tontería, algo imperdonable, fingiría que no recordaba nada y dejaría de pensar en Edward de esa manera, era un niño, necesitaba a una linda chica que lo comprendiera y compartiera sus gustos y aficiones, no un hombre como él que cargaba con tantos fantasmas del pasado. Lo deposito suavemente sobre la cama y se marchó a preparar el desayuno. Los buenos momentos no podían ser eternos.

Ed abrió los ojos, desorientado, lo primero que se preguntó fue cuando sería el día en que despertara en una habitación conocida, observo las características de la misma, el estilo neutro, los muebles sencillo pero a la vez elegantes, la decoración opaca…ese no podía ser otro lugar que la habitación de Mustang, recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior: la huida, la conversación, el beso…se llevó las manos hasta los labios, no tenía que comportarse como un puritano respecto al sexo, lo conocía y bastante bien para su gusto, el problema era que sólo tenía recuerdos y sensaciones amargas, anoche había sido diferente, el beso de Roy había estado impregnado con algo indescriptible, alegría, sinceridad, ansiedad, amor…todas estas sensaciones juntas y más; podía sonar raro e incluso irrisorio pero en ese sentido se sentía como el más despistado de los adolescentes.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, no mencionaría nada, aún si admitía que sentía algo más que un simple aprecio las cosas no cambiarían, él no era la pareja adecuada. La diferencia de edades sólo representaba un obstáculo, el que ambos fueran del mismo sexo y el oscuro pasado con el que cargaban eran añadiduras a la enorme lista de "contras".

Se lavó el rostro y salió de la habitación, el ruido propio de Roy mientras cocinaba trajo de inmediato viejos recuerdos.

—_El libro dice que hay que echar dos huevos—comentó el adulto con el recetario en mano, Ed le vio mientras batía la mezcla y con gesto indiferente preguntó._

—_¿Estas seguro de que todo esto debe de resultar un pastel?_

—_Hemos seguido cada paso que el libro indica, no tengo la menor duda._

—_Como sea, yo no comeré sea cual sea el resultado final…Eres tan malo como yo en la cocina, además de huevos no pareces saber cocinar otra cosa._

—_Continúa batiendo—advirtió Roy con una expresión que indicaba estaba próximo de llegar a su límite._

_Ed se limitó a lanzar una pequeña risita que pronto fue acompañada por el otro, Roy pensaba que reír siempre era bueno, incluso si la causa es alguna tontería._

—Buenos días—saludó el rubio sentándose sobre la mesa de la cocina—. Supongo que quieres que yo prepare mi propio desayuno.

—Esta vez lo he hecho para ti, no hay necesidad de que quemes también esta cocina.

—¡No la queme! Además los bomberos llegaron a tiempo—objetó recargando con desgano el rostro sobre la mesa—. Tu deberías cuidarte, eso de irse desmayando por ahí no es algo normal, tuve muchas problemas para traerte…sin agregar que el taxista me vio como una especie de pervertido o algo así.

—Tu fuiste el que se fue a refugiar en ese peligroso lugar, en cualquier momento lo piensan derrumbar…

—Bien, quizás debí haberme quedado ahí para ver si finalmente quieren sepultarme.

—Ed…—exclamó Roy con pesar, la herida podría haber cicatrizado, pero continuaría doliendo, tal vez para siempre. Ed fue consciente de la reacción que su comentario había suscitado y levantó el rostro y con el pulgar extendido exclamó.

—No es nada, estoy bien…quiero café, me duele la cabeza y…no tengo idea de que hacer. Escuela, trabajo, hogar…todo esta hecho un desastre gracias a ese chica, sino me apresuró no estaré preparado para cuando entré a clases.

—Deja de estresarte—. Aconsejó Roy recargando su brazo derecho sobre la cabeza del muchacho—. Hoy será nuestro día, no nos ocuparemos de nada más que de perder el tiempo. Como en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Viejos tiempos? Olvídalo.

—¿Es eso o el enfrentarse a la cólera de tu familia y el departamento? Desapareciste sin decir nada, deben de estar tan enfadados habiendo pasado tan poco tiempo—replicó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Maldito…—refunfuño Ed poniéndose de pie, detestaba sentirse por debajo de alguien y aún más estarlo, pero no tenía salida, no quería admitir que su presencia le ponía nervioso por lo que habría preferido mantenerse lejos, muy lejos de él, donde sus sentimientos no tuvieran oportunidad de ser escuchados por más fuertes que los gritará, y ahora ahí estaba el otro invitándolo a compartir una cercanía donde la indiferencia sería algo difícil de mantener—. Esta bien, pero primero necesito ropa…—ambos observaron la que portaba, sucia e incluso con jirones.

—De acuerdo, compraremos algo, mientras tanto creo que puedes usar algo mío, aunque te va a quedar bastante grande…

—¿Tu crees?—inquirió con evidente ironía.

El adulto observó la expresión de Ed y se alegró al verlo casi sonreír, una sonrisa…si podía hacer a Ed sonreír al menos una vez durante el día sería más que suficiente, aunque conseguirlo implicará un verdadero sacrificio en el que sus verdaderos sentimientos no deberían jamás aflorar.

* * *

El menor se metió rápido al taxi, se sentía tan ridículo con esa ropa, es decir, ni siquiera era su estilo, después de todo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio usaba bufandas en pleno verano? Bueno, la respuesta era bastante simple, Roy Mustang…reconocido abogado, rompecorazones oficial de la ciudad y amante de las bufandas. Al final y tras múltiples cambios había optado sólo por un pantalón y una camisa que le quedaban demasiado grandes, casi nadaba en ellos y lo peor no es que Roy fuera demasiado grande sino que muy a su pesar él continuaba siendo muy pequeño, no importaba, algún día crecería y tal vez…de acuerdo, soñar era válido.

Bajaron en el centro comercial, Ed odiaba los lugares donde hubiera mucha gente reunida, pero había aprendido a lidiar con ello bastante bien, ya no necesitaba andar pegado a Roy temiendo que alguien le fuera a lastimar. Roy lo llevó hasta una reconocida tienda especializada en ropa para hombres jóvenes, con sólo ver los precios Ed supo que no podría pagarla, había trabajado durante un tiempo por lo que tenía cierto dinero ahorrado pero si compraba ahí tendría suerte si le quedaba lo suficiente como para comprar un desodorante. El mayor se ofreció a pagar la cuenta, Ed aceptó entre dientes, no quería deberle nada, pero dentro de si se sintió feliz, significaba que representaba algo importante para él, lo suficiente como para gastar tal cantidad.

Aunque al final sólo eligió un pantalón y una playera negra que se ajustaban a su medida, la ropa colorida y a la moda del lugar no iba bien con su personalidad, además había prometido pagárselo más tarde a Roy, entre menos eligiera menor sería su cuenta final.

Caminaron por el centro comercial un largo rato, Ed se entretuvo en una librería, incluso aceptó que Roy le comprará un par de libros sobre ciencia, el conocimiento no tenía punto de comparación con respecto a la ropa, es más, era algo que ameritaba el tragarse su orgullo.

El adulto se alegro al ver la concentración con que leía los libros, no le hacían feliz, pero al menos contribuían a que se sintiera mejor. Durante las horas que llevaban juntos había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar los cambios que el chiquillo atolondrado había tenido durante los años en que no le había visto, aún así sentía como si sólo viera una pequeña parte, el verdadero Ed permanecía oculto, resguardado para que nadie pudiera verlo y de esa forma dañarlo; anoche lo había visto y le había lastimado demasiado el que aún cargará con tanto dolor.

—¿Qué piensas estudiar?—Ed observó el menú y respondió sin demasiado interés en la pregunta.

—Seré ingeniero en química…por el momento, me gustaría dedicarme a investigaciones, no lo tengo del todo claro por ahora.

—¿No te preocupa?

—¿Preocuparme de que?

—El que no seas lo suficientemente bueno o falles, a eso me refiero…

—No realmente. Yo no fallaré—. Las palabras habían sido expresadas con tal convicción y arrogancia que Roy no tenía la menor duda respecto a que las cumpliría.

—¿A que le temes?

La pregunta consiguió llamar la atención del chico quién hizo a un lado el menú que leía, si había algo que realmente le molestará de Roy es que lo analizará todo el tiempo, como las personas que se cuidaban de que decir por temor a dañarlo, no eran sinceras, él tampoco lo era.

—¿A que le temes tú?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al otro quién no se esperaba algo así, sabía que no respondería, lo máximo que habría esperado era un reclamo acompañado de un grito; observó los expresivos ojos de Edward, aquellos que parecían reflejar la única verdad en ellos, no era morbo o una curiosidad burlona, había interés. Él conocía muchos de los puntos vulnerables de Ed, suponía que el chico también tenía derecho a conocer al menos uno suyo.

—Mis padres me adoptaron y siempre me lo hicieron saber, así como que yo no cumplía con las expectativas que habían puesto sobre mi…un día murieron, sentí como si me abandonarán. Supongo que le temo al abandono y a la soledad.

Ed se maldijo para sus adentros, había decidido jugar con fuego y ahora estaba a un paso de quemarse, no tenía caso profundizar en los sentimientos de los demás si ni siquiera podía lidiar con los propios, era un tonto, ahora no sabía que decir, hablar de los malos recuerdos siempre le resultaba difícil, aún cuando sabía que eran necesarios para sanar las heridas.

—Yo…lo siento.

—Y dime Edward, ¿Cuál es tu temor?

—Mi temor…—ocultó la mirada, aunque le agradó que Roy le preguntará, las personas tendían a sacar conclusiones precipitadamente, nadie a excepción de su psicólogo se había atrevido a hacerle una pregunta directa—. Supongo que tengo miedo de fallar—confesó finalmente—temó no ser capaz de levantarme un día, simplemente de darme por vencido…temo no tener la fuerza suficiente…eso me asusta más que nada…fallar a las personas.

Un incomodo silencio se formó en el ambiente, ninguno dijo nada, ni palabras alentadoras o frases de optimismo, había cosas con las que simplemente se debía cargar, por muy duras o dolorosas que fueran no había nada que se pudiera hacer, el solo hecho de confiarlas a alguien importante era suficiente en ocasiones.

—Pero sabes…—añadió Edward bebiendo ruidosamente por el popote de su bebida—si te quedas sentado a pensar solamente en tus miedos y lo mucho que te molestas no llegarás a ningún lado, serás un perdedor y un tipo bastante patético—. Instantes después extendiendo el pulgar hacia arriba le sonrió a Roy, el otro le miro un tanto sorprendido por el cambio de actitud y supo que ese día no había sido una perdida de tiempo después de todo, aunque él no hubiera provocado directamente la sonrisa de Ed verlo le producía la suficiente satisfacción como para alegrarle el día.

Pasaron el resto del día de juntos, entre gritos y regaños, comentarios sarcásticos y la sensación de que sin importar lo que pasará simplemente todo marcharía bien.

Su recorrido final les había llevado hasta un parque cercano donde un par de patos había perseguido sin razón al rubio, al parecer Ed tenía algo que atraía a los animales de una manera bastante inusual, ahora descansaban tranquilamente mientras alimentaban a los traviesos animalitos, el Sol estaba a punto de meterse, la escena simplemente era perfecta.

—Cuando era más joven venía aquí, era un lugar perfecto para tener citas…a las chicas les encanta—dijo Roy lanzándole un poco de comida a los patos.

—Eso no es algo que me interese precisamente saber—replicó Ed con irritación, su rostro se suavizó y agregó—aunque es muy bonito, me habría gustado haber venido antes…pensándomelo bien, las circunstancias no habrían sido precisamente las mejores.

Sus palabras trajeron de regreso precisamente los recuerdos de años atrás, Roy divisó la consternación en el rostro de Ed, por segunda vez en el día el muchacho esbozó una sonrisa, él ya sentía suficiente culpa por haberle fallado a su familia, no quería que Roy se sintiera igual por causa suya.

—Pero esta bien, hay cosas que no pasan por alguna razón. Supongo que tengo que volver a donde sea que deba de volver—comentó Ed disfrutando del helado de fresas que segundos atrás Roy le había comprado, se sentía igual que un adolescente hiendo de compras con su padre aunque a decir verdad su relación distaba mucho de estos cánones.

—¿No quieres volver al lado de tu hermano?—inquirió Roy quién había optado por un café.

—No es que no le quiera, en realidad le quiero mucho…es sólo que…él recuerda y espera que yo sea otro chico, es decir…su hermano mayor, cuando éramos niños era diferente, yo no estoy seguro de ser a quién el espera o quiere, no quiero decepcionarlo por el momento o tal vez no quiera decepcionarme a mi…Esto suena bastante ridículo… ¿no?

—Comprendo… ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo por un tiempo? Mientras te adaptas a tu vida como universitario y arreglas tus problemas…

—¿Lo dices en serio?—preguntó Ed viéndole con desconfianza—. No tendrás un plan oculto…

—¡Edward!—exclamó el otro conteniendo las ganas de golpearle.

—¡Era broma, era broma!—contestó riendo y comiendo la punta del cono—. Creo que por el momento es la mejor opción…acepto aunque eso no significa que tengas que tratarme como un niño o algo similar.

—Lo entiendo…Ahora regresemos, tienes a muchas personas a las que dar explicaciones.

—Odio que me regañen—se quejó siendo prácticamente arrastrado por Roy quién le tomó del brazo.

El adulto notó como el Ed cedía ante el contacto, sin sobresaltos o tics nerviosos, al parecer le tenía la confianza suficiente como para dejarse tocar por él, así que por primera vez en el día Roy Mustang también se tomó la molestia de sonreír…y lo hizo como desde hacía años no recordaba.

* * *

El muchacho entró al departamento dirigiéndose directamente hacia su habitación, se apresuró a ponerle los seguros a la puerta cuando escuchó los pasos apresurados de Roy siguiéndole…no quería hablarle, no quería escucharlo, no quería verlo…y lo peor es que ni siquiera tenía una explicación lógica para ello, es decir Roy no había hecho nada malo, estaba en su derecho, el inmaduro y caprichoso era él, lo sabía, entonces ¿Por qué…?

—Ed, ¿Continúas enfadado?

—No molestes…

—¿Qué es lo que tanto te irrita?

—No pudiste habérmelo dicho antes, ¿Qué tan difícil era hacerme saber que tú y Riza se casarían? ¿Por qué esperaste hasta que los descubrí? No son adolescentes como para ocultarse de esa manera…—recriminó conteniéndose de decir lo que en verdad sentía.

—Tu te estas comportando como un niño, ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?

Negar lo inevitable, Roy Mustang llevaba tanto tiempo diciendo mentiras que casi las creía, pero no podía escapar al hecho de que Edward sentía algo más por él que simple amistad, había tenido el suficiente número de relaciones como para reconocer las señales, al chico no le molestaba el hecho de que se lo había ocultado, sino que iba a casarse, a compartir su vida con alguien más…otra persona que no era él.

Se preguntó como habían llegado hasta ese punto o nivel de irrealidad donde las apariencias importaban más que los verdaderos sentimientos, no tenía sentido...pero incluso ceder ante sus emociones carecería de toda lógica, la edad, las razones por las que vivían juntos, el pasado que compartían…había demasiado factores en juego como para inclinarse por una decisión única.

El cerrojo de la puerta giro, la puerta se abrió, Ed se mostro y le indicó a Roy que pasará, tenía que arreglar las cosas, no podía simplemente comportarse como un chiquillo al que la chica que le gusta le ha dicho que no, empezando porque él no era un chica y ni siquiera se había confesado.

—Yo lo siento…—concluyó fingiendo que leía un libro—. Creo que no debí de enfadarme de esa manera, supongo que debo de felicitarte o algo parecido, pues…Felicidades, Riza es una gran mujer, incluso creo que no la merece, peros si así lo ha decidido.

Ed lo decía con tal seriedad que parecía se estuviera refiriendo a un asunto de vida o muerte, ansiaba esbozar una sonrisa por muy pequeña o estúpida que fuera, algo que convenciera no sólo a Roy sino también al mismo que creía en sus palabras, que no le dolía ni le desagarraba por dentro, pero era inútil, ni sus mejillas u ojos parecían ayudarle en la tarea.

—Esta bien…—. El adulto se acerco hasta el chico y le quito de las manos el libro que leía, Ed se quejó y estiró para alcanzarlo.

—¡Devuélvemelo, necesito estudiar para mi examen de mañana!

—¿Esta bien esto para ti?—preguntó Roy rodeándolo con sus brazos, por primera vez hacía caso omiso de las advertencias que su cerebro le hacía, quizás fuera su última oportunidad, no quería desperdiciarla…tal vez nada cambiaría o fuera demasiado tarde, pero quería intentarlo siquiera una vez, deseaba ser sincero con Ed, más de lo que nunca sería con otra persona.

—¿Acaso importa si estas bien?—preguntó Ed sin responder a sus abrazos, se negaba a aceptar la verdad, le amaba…siempre lo había hecho, pero nunca se había creído merecedor, él estaba sucio, roto, maltratado…no quería dañar a nadie nunca más, incluso si hubiera cedido ante sus sentimientos sólo habría conseguido hacerle daño. ¿Qué se suponía que debería responder ahora?—. Tú te vas a casar…te imaginas lo que otros dirían si supieran…sería todo un acontecimiento.

_¿Cuándo había iniciado todo aquello?_

Hacía dos meses, cuando él regreso o…

—Te deje ir hace tres años, ¿Crees que seré capaz de hacerlo otra vez?

—Debes…tú lo dijiste hace tiempo, nosotros no podíamos estar juntos, nos hacíamos daños…nuestras heridas nunca sanarán mientras estemos al lado del otro—. Su voz reflejaba dolor e incluso angustia, era un chico tan testarudo e inteligente a la vez, en ocasiones olvidaba que tenía memoria fotográfica—. ¿Lo recuerdas? "No puedes ignorar la verdad simplemente porque no te gusta", eso dijiste—recitó Ed aferrándose con fuerza a la espalda del mayor, quería convencerse a si mismo, que su corazón respondiera a los designios de su mente, pero al parecer no sólo este sino todo su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar, entonces lo repetiría las veces que fueran necesarias, tantas que terminará por ser cierto.

_La habitación a oscuras, las cortinas corridas, el ruido de los periodistas afuera que parecía no tener otra cosa mejor que acosarlos las veinticuatro horas, el rubio con las cabeza entre sus manos, desesperado, enojado, temeroso…cerró los ojos, si tan sólo se callarán por unos minutos sería suficiente, no quería verlos, no quería recordar, no quería vivir más…_

_Roy entró a la habitación con una bandeja, le entregó un emparedado a Ed._

—_¡No quiero comer nada! ¡Te dije que no quería nada!—gritó el niño furioso arrojándolo frente al adulto quién le observó con indiferencia, tomó un vaso con jugo de naranja y extendió nuevamente._

—_Necesitas comer, no puedes continuar así por más tiempo. _

—_¡No sabes nada! ¡No entiendes nada!—gritó Ed al borde de las lágrimas arrojando ahora el jugo que el adulto le había dado—. ¡Eres igual a ellos! ¡Creen que saben como me siento, pero…pero…pero…!—se mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, no quería llorar más, pero la desesperación era tal._

_En un ataque de ira Roy lo tomó por los hombros y mirándole fijamente le gritó._

—_¡No puedes ignorar la verdad simplemente porque no te gusta!—modulando el tono de su voz agregó con dolor—. Esconderte y darte por vencido no tiene sentido, no arreglarás nada con ello. Ed, ¿comprendes lo que quieres decir? Realmente lo entiendes…Ese hombre esta libre y arruinó tu vida, ¿Acaso piensas permitir que siga haciéndote daño? Dices que las personas no te entienden, pero ¿Cuándo empezarás a entenderte tú realmente? _

_Ed apretó los puños con fuerza, le miró furioso y levantándose de la cama le hizo a un lado, en total silencio se dio una ducha rápida, recogió y limpió el resto de los emparedados y el jugo, bajo a la cocina y preparó nuevos aperitivos, se sentó en el comedor y espero a que Roy llegará, el adulto quién había seguido atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos tomó asiento frente a él, el muchacho extendió el plato donde yacían los emparedados y tomando uno empezó a comerlo, Roy hizo lo mismo._

—_Debes irte—murmuró Roy entre dientes, tras ponerse de pie abrazo a Ed—irte a donde puedas ser feliz, donde nadie te recuerde tu pasado ni te juzgue por ello, donde tengas la oportunidad de crecer…Ed, no me es fácil decir estas palabras, pero a mi lado tus heridas jamás sanarán, yo tengo demasiadas, creí que podría pero…una vez más te lo repito. No puedes ignorar la verdad porque simplemente no te gusta y en ocasiones la verdad es dolorosa, amarga, desagradable…A veces la verdad no nos hace felices…_

—_Si—asintió el muchacho sin responder a los abrazos del adulto, finalmente y tras haber restringido las lágrimas durante semanas cedió ante ellas, una última vez, la última vez que quizás Roy le vería llorar._

_Una semana después se marchó convencido de que era la mejor decisión._

—Es todo Roy—añadió Ed despegándose lentamente de la cercanía de Roy—. Cuando te cases te olvidarás de mi, hemos fingido el tiempo suficiente…si continuamos así terminaremos por creerlo.

El celular de Ed sonó rompiendo con el encanto propio del momento, el muchacho se levantó de la cama, contestó a la llamada con monosílabos, Roy no pudo descifrar demasiado al sólo escuchar las palabras del chico, mas al ver la expresión de Ed supo que se trataba de algo importante, incluso que le preocupaba. El joven terminó pronto con la conversación, le miró fijamente y dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—Haremos al igual que con aquel beso, fingiremos que nada ha pasado—su expresión se suavizo un poco—incluso te compraré un regalo de bodas, algo bonito.

—Edward…—exclamó el adulto levantándose, tomó el rostro entre sus manos y le beso, un último beso…Ed respondió a este, complacido ante lo agradable del tacto, no se sintió sucio, débil o sometido, lo hacía porque quería…eso es todo lo que deseaba en ese momento, mentirse diciéndose que podrían repetirlo en alguna otra ocasión, no porque estuviera bien o mal, sino porque así lo querían y les hacía felices.

—Me ha surgido un incidente inesperado—concluyó Ed rompiendo con rapidez el lazo ante la frustración de Roy quién veía lo inútiles de sus esfuerzos por conseguir algo más, tan sólo una señal que le indicará que había posibilidades para un "tal vez"—. Mañana me mudaré…Hasta luego.

Instantes después la puerta principal se abría, al escuchar el crujido propio que hacía al cerrarse Roy supo lo que debería hacer.

La verdad debía aceptarse, pero también podía transformarse, bien…él la cambiaría para Ed aunque el precio fuera demasiado alto, no dudaría más y lo pagaría, Ed merecía eso y más.

* * *

Su manos temblaban, en realidad todo su cuerpo se estremecía pese a lo 30° C de temperatura, la escena de minutos atrás aún le parecía irreal, sentía como si únicamente hubiera sido un espectador y había actuado como tal casi todo el tiempo, necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría para continuar adelante, si cedía tan sólo un instante todo se vendría abajo.

Quizás ya era hora de que se mudará de casa de Roy, hacía dos meses que vivían juntos, tenía un trabajo y sus notas eran buenas, no necesitaba que alguien lo cuidara…

Se sentó sobre la banca del parque que meses atrás había compartido junto al adulto, siempre lo habían sabido…se amaban, recordaba el dolor que la separación les produjo tres años atrás, la ansiedad y desesperación de pensar cada día en esa persona aún sin saber si él se dignaba siquiera a recordar su nombre, las negaciones constante que no paraba de hacerse a cada instante…Se había dado cuenta hace mucho, un solo beso había bastado para arrastrarlo a esa verdad que durante tanto tiempo se había negado a aceptar y que ahora parecía encerrarlo dentro de una habitación en la cual no existía escapatoria.

—Buenas noches Edward Elric.

Un hombre se sentó a su lado, el muchacho no se sorprendió, ya lo esperaba en realidad.

—¿Estas seguro de querer hacerlo?

—Si—afirmó el chico viendo directamente al hombre, cuando Roy se enterará de lo que había decidido hacer seguramente querría asesinarlo, ya no importaba—. Estoy seguro—repitió con una maliciosa sonrisa, ir en contra de las reglas siempre le producía una ligera y malsana satisfacción, le gustaban los riesgos.

—De acuerdo—concluyó el jefe de la Policía, aquel al que llamaban King Bradley y con una gran sonrisa estrechó la mano del muchacho.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

No se que les haya parecido el capi, sino les ha gustado por la prontitud de los acciones o las acciones de los personajes háganmelo saber que no tendré reparos en volverlo a escribir si es necesario…En lo personal me ha gustado y al mismo tiempo no…

Roy y Ed ya tenían una relación previa, así que no se me hace del todo extraño que todo se haya venido abajo en minutos, después de todo creo que el amor contenido es como un globo al que inflas tanto que termina por reventarse ante el primer pinchazo de una aguja que en este caso fue el beso…y el descubrimiento del compromiso de Roy.

En el próximo capi al fin me dignaré a entrar de lleno en la trama y la inmersión de esta personaje representará algo importante, no crean que todo esta de adorno, XD.

Perdón por el retraso, pero a mi PC le aman los virus y nuevamente le formatearon, varios capis de fics que iban a la mitad o un poco más se perdieron, entre ellos estos.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ahora he tenido la oportunidad de responderlos.

Aquí uno anónimo.

**Ruth.-** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te hayan gustado los otros capis y espero que este no te parezca corto, porque es un poquito más pequeño que otros. Te cuidas mucho, besos, bye…

Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia, etc., será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
